Bound Together
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Aos dezessete anos, Bella precisa fugir de seu drama pessoal, como a depressão de sua mãe e cuidar de seus quatro irmãos mais novos. Ela encontra a distração perfeita em um arranjo -amigos com benefícios- com o capitão de futebol irritantemente quente, Edward, durante a sua viagem escolar para Paris...
1. Chapter 1

Aos dezessete anos, Bella precisa fugir de seu drama pessoal, como a depressão de sua mãe e cuidar de seus quatro irmãos mais novos. Ela encontra a distração perfeita em um arranjo -amigos com benefícios- com o capitão de futebol irritantemente quente, Edward, durante a sua viagem escolar para Paris. Não há nenhuma chance de se apaixonar por alguém cuja única ambição na vida é ficar em sua cidade caipira e um dia assumir a loja de pneus de seu pai. Mas, longe de casa e sem as responsabilidades pessoais, seu sorriso arrogante e atitude fácil começam a crescer sobre ela enquanto eles exploram a cidade sedutora de Paris juntos.

Uma vez que eles estão de volta, Bella encontra-se enviando mensagens de texto para ele para marcar encontros secretos sempre que ela precisa de um escape. Embora ela tenha sido explicitamente clara que ela está usando-o para encontros sem vínculos, sempre que Edward a pega, ele atua mais como um namorado, em vez de um simples caso, se certificando que ela tenha comido ou que esteja bem. Apesar de seus esforços em manter a sua relação física apenas, Bella começa a perceber - com medo e nojo - que ela está se apaixonando por ele. Quando as coisas se quebram com sua mãe, deixando Edward ver sua vida real exige mais coragem do que ela tem - mas se ela é corajosa o suficiente para deixá-lo, ele pode ser apenas uma pessoa que pode ajudar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

Capítulo 1

**Bella**

Sentei-me na cama, grogue e cansada. Minha mente registrou que eu só teria alguns dias até a minha viagem escolar para Paris e ainda me faltava entusiasmo para me empurrar para fora da cama. Joguei-me no mais próximo par de jeans e camiseta cinza que estavam amassados no chão do quarto e arrumei meu cabelo num coque bagunçado em cima da minha cabeça. Eu abri as portas e adentrei ao corredor, evitando o quarto do meu pai. Ty, Charlie, Pete e Cora estavam indo para a escola. Eu corri escada abaixo, pisando sobre roupas dispersas e brinquedos descartados quase que por instinto. Um urso de pelúcia abandonado piscou para mim com um olho.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para limpar a mesa de casa ontem à noite e separei as mochilas penduradas na porta de trás, mas mantive a lista de palavras de ortografia de Pete. Coloquei várias canecas de leite e cereais na mesa e fui chamar nas escadas mais uma vez. Meus três irmãos e minha irmã surgiram um por um, com cabelos confusos e cansados e deslizaram em suas cadeiras.

-Pete - Ele ergueu os olhos entre mordidas de Crunch, marca genérica de Sucrilhos. Eu olhei a lista de ortografia. - Soletre invenção.

Ele engoliu o cereal asperamente e limpou o leite escorrendo pelo queixo. -I-v...

-Tome seu tempo. Soa como intervenção Innn - sugeri. Ele começou novamente e me mudei para embalar os almoços enquanto Pete soletrou corretamente. -Ty, direto para casa depois do futebol esta noite. Eu poderei precisar de ajuda, eu ainda tenho que empacotar minhas coisas. - Meu irmão 14 anos de idade, e o segundo no comando ergueu os olhos e balançou a cabeça. -Há uma festa de aniversário no fliperama depois da escola hoje, Bella - Charlie disse. -Eu preciso de cinco dólares para a pizza.

-Tudo bem. - Eu fui até a jaqueta de nosso pai pendurada ao lado da porta e vasculhei os bolsos para encontrar algum dinheiro. – Aqui. - Eu coloquei uma montanha de moedas na frente de Charlie. -Esteja em casa às seis. Eu não gosto de você andando por ai depois do anoitecer.

Terminei os sanduíches de mortadela e enchi as garrafas de água para t odos, então trancei o cabelo de Cora. Morávamos perto o suficiente da escola e íamos andando. Nossa cidade pequena que as escolas primárias, secundárias e de ensino médio estavam todas na era tão mesma rua. Larguei Pete e Cora na escola primária, então Charlie e Ty na secundária. Fui para a escola, ouvi um grito e girei. Rosalie agarrou meus braços e começou a saltar para cima e para baixo.

-O que? - Eu olhei para ela.

-Os pais de Brandon estarão fora da cidade hoje à noite! Ele estará dando uma festa.

-Então?

-Então, vai ser épico e ele pessoalmente me convidou. - Ela colocou a mão no peito. –Eu acho que é minha maré de sorte. - Rosalie passou os dedos através do único destaque azul emoldurando seu rosto e outra no cabelo loiro sem brilho.

Ela me puxou para um grande abraço.

-Você sabe que eu não sou uma boa em abraços. - Eu me contorci fora de seu alcance.

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

-Eu sou uma abraçadora lateral muito boa, então espero que isso seja suficiente. - eu disse, apertando-a sem jeito com um braço.

Ela encolheu os ombros fora do meu meio abraço. -Está tudo bem, Bella. Você vem comigo, certo?

-Hoje à noite?

-Sim, esta noite, é noite de sexta-feira. Não me diga que não pode. Seus irmãos e irmãs vão ficar bem sem você por uma noite.

-Você acha que sim, mas quando eu voltar para casa, vai ter bonecas Barbie no microondas e uma gata com pulgas grávida montada, como na última sexta-feira, então eu diria diferente.

Ela começou a andar e me puxou para o nosso armário.

-Você vem, não tenta sair dessa. Tenho certeza de que Jacob vai. - disse ela, achando que iria me seduzir. -O que há com vocês dois, afinal?

Eu torci o bloqueio, coloquei a combinação e abri o armário. -Nada realmente.

-Terra para Bella. - Ela acenou com a mão na frente do meu rosto, quebrando minha concentração de inspecionar meus livros. -Vocês fizeram sexo. - ela falou tão alto que algumas cabeças viraram em nossa direção.

-Obrigado por deixar metade da escola de South Lake saber sobre isso. - Eu olhei por cima do ombro, vendo quem poderia ter ouvido, então decidi que eu não me importava.

Ela abaixou a cabeça atrás da porta do nosso armário, fingindo estar fornecendo a privacidade precisávamos ter essa conversa.

-Ele não é seu namorado?

-Ah, Jacob? Pelo que sei, não. - Eu ri e fechei o armário. -Ele é, eu não sei, um objeto brilhante para me distrair da minha vida de merda.

-Deus, Bella, você está mais emocionalmente aleijada do que eu percebo às vezes.

-Seja como for, Rosalie. Jacob não é exatamente uma pegada premiada caso você não tenha notado.

Só então Jacob se aproximou, seu jeans largo para baixo, camiseta suja pendurada em seu corpo magro, e um skate preso através de sua mochila atrás dele.

-Ei, mãezinha! - Disse ele espremendo-me ao seu lado.

Eu balancei fora, meu caminho livre. -Hey. - eu retornei.

-Ela não é boa para abraçar. - Rosalie se inclinou para lembrá-lo.

-Isso é bom. Consigo pensar em algumas coisas que eu gosto melhor do que abraços. - Ele piscou para mim.

-Eu tenho que ir para a aula. - Me virei e caminhei em direção a minha sala de Estudos Globais, deixando-os a olhar para mim. Eu deliberadamente evitei contato visual com qualquer um dos meus colegas de classe quando passei pelo corredor, já que eu tinha ciência que eles não se preocupavam comigo também.

Sentei-me no meu lugar habitual na fileira de trás e peguei meu caderno.

Sr. Rhinehart veio apenas quando o sino tocou e fechou a porta atrás dele, fechando Edward Cullen, rei do esquadrão atlético no corredor. Eu nem sequer sei por que ele estava nesta classe, que certamente era no horário normal de aulas para jogadores de futebol. Essa era uma classe onde eu não sinto que me destaquei. Eu poderia levantar minha mão e responder às perguntas e as pessoas não achariam que era uma aberração. Edward franziu a testa e bateu na porta. Não pensei que já tinha visto ele antes. Sr. Rhinehart se virou e abriu a porta. -Obrigado por nos agraciar com a sua presença hoje, Sr. Cullen. Sente-se.

O lugar de Edward na primeira fila estava ocupado, então ele fez o seu caminho para o fundo da sala e sentou ao meu lado. Ele olhou para mim uma vez antes de deixar cair os olhos para a mesa na frente dele.

Ele estava vestindo sua camisa, hoje, como todos os jogadores de futebol faziam no dia do jogo. Uma veia saltou em seu pescoço e eu me perguntei se algo aconteceu talvez ele tivesse tido uma luta ou algo assim. Talvez Tânia Denali o tivesse traído novamente. Qualquer que seja, eu não me importava. Virei à atenção ao Sr. Rhinehart. Nós estávamos indo para Paris em dois dias, e eu não podia esperar para estar fora desta cidade e ver alguma coisa diferente, mesmo que fosse apenas por oito dias. Seria uma boa prática para a minha família aprender a sobreviver sem mim, para quando eu fosse para a faculdade no próximo ano. Por mais que eu tentasse lembrar a todos que eu não ia estar aqui para sempre, eu não acho que eles realmente percebiam o que queria dizer. -Em vez de ter uma aula normal hoje- disse o Sr. Rhinehart. -Nós vamos falar sobre suas atribuições, enquanto nós estivermos no exterior. - Ele sentou-se na beirada da mesa, e as suas muito apertadas calças cáqui moveu-se em todos os lugares errados. Eca. -Como vocês sabem, esta é uma escola de colocação de nível. Passamos os últimos meses aprendendo sobre a cultura, política, a arte, e as condições sociais e econômicas que moldaram o mundo em que vivemos hoje. Suas atribuições enquanto estivermos lá é outra além de estar se divertindo. - ele sorriu para a classe - é trazer a história viva. Vocês vão encontrar um tópico que desejem explorar e escrever um artigo de dez páginas, para entregarem em duas semanas após o nosso retorno. Vocês irão fazer isso em pares. - Ele se moveu ao redor da sala, apontando para as pessoas sentadas ao lado de cada outro quando ele falou. -Bobby e Brian. Amanda e Stephanie. - Ele continuou pelo corredor, aproximando-se do fundo da sala. Eu olhei em volta de mim, e a única pessoa perto de mim era Edward. Eu me perguntava se eu poderia rapidamente mudar de lugar. Ele não poderia possivelmente apontar para mim e Edward trabalhando juntos. Minha mente ou confusa quando o Sr. Rhinehart passou em câmera lenta por nós. Não, isso não pode acontecer. Isso não era como eu planejava passar minha aventura na Europa, de babá de algum atleta mimado. -Isabella e Edward. - disse ele passando entre nós. Eu sabia que meu rosto se contorcia com o som de nossos nomes falados junto, mas eu não me importava que ele ou Edward vissem meu olhar de nojo. Edward olhou para mim, e depois de volta o Sr. Rhinehart. -Ah, Sr. Rhinehart? – Ele parou de andar e se virou para nós. -É só que eu não sei se... Bella e eu não deveríamos ser parceiros nesta tarefa. - Ele disse o meu nome como se ele não soubesse e só estivesse repetindo o que o Sr. Rhinehart disse um momento antes. Nós tínhamos estudado juntos desde a primeira série, que idiota. -Talvez eu pudesse fazer com Brian e ela poderia fazer com Stephanie. - ele sugeriu. -Vocês dois são adultos. Comecem a agir como tal. - E com isso, ele se virou e foi para frente da sala de aula. -Vocês tem 37 minutos para planejar suas atribuições. - disse ele olhando para o relógio.

Você. Deve. Estar. Brincando. Comigo. Eu poderia dizer que Edward não estava feliz em emparelhar nossas cadeiras, o que só fez piorar. Evitei encontrar seus olhos, embora eu pudesse dizer que ele estava olhando para mim. Eu peguei dentro da minha mochila uma caneta. Minha mão encontrou algo de formato estranho na parte inferior e eu puxei-o para fora. Era o inalador de Pete. Como diabos isso veio parar aqui? Eu esperava que Pete estivesse bem esta manhã. Eu poderia entregar para ele no almoço.

-Bella? - Ele disse suavemente, quebrando minha concentração do inalador. -Você está...bem? -

Deixei cair o inalador na minha bolsa e respirei fundo. -Que seja. Vamos acabar com isso.

**Oi gente! Será que vai dar certo esses dois juntos? Não sei não... Queria agradecer Christye-Lupin e a Dariane Cristina pelos comentários, obrigada meninas! E Vanity nightwish por favoritar, obrigada!**

**E leitores fantasminhas: deixem um recadinho, comentem! Bjos gente e até breve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! Um capítulo de presente para vocês porque hoje estou de bom humor. Apreciem!**

Capítulo 2

**Edward**

Isabella Swan estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse um doente. E estava segurando um spray de pimenta? Ela jogou de volta em sua bolsa.

-Então, hum... você tem alguma ideia para o trabalho? - Eu perguntei. Ela continuou me olhando, o que parecia ser um tempo muito longo. Tirei meus olhos dela e abri meu livro de história europeia. - Deveríamos apenas debater algumas ideias juntos? - eu ofereci. Ela não disse nada, e começou a pegar na sua unha do polegar. Manchas de esmalte roxo caíram no chão de ladrilhos ao lado de sua mesa. Que diabos era o seu problema?

Nós estávamos indo para a Europa, não para a detenção. Por que ela estava sempre malditamente mal-humorada? -Escute, eu vejo que você não está feliz em fazer o trabalho comigo. Eu sei que não somos exatamente amigos. Mas nós não temos escolha agora, não é? - Ela olhou para mim como se quisesse dizer algo, então fechou a boca. Abri meu caderno numa folha de papel em branco. -Eu tinha algumas ideias, então começarei. Influência grega em Francês. Impressionismo. Napoleão Bonaparte. Rei Louis. - Eu escrevia cada ideia para baixo e olhei para ela esperando por uma resposta. Ela olhou para a página, olhando para as palavras que eu tinha escrito. Eu folheava as páginas no meu livro didático. - Bens e moeda? - Eu ofereci. Ela não disse nada, então eu escrevi isso no papel. Ela estava de volta à inspeção da sua unha. O roxo da unha foi quase todo tirado. Eu observei-a descascar a pintura fora de suas unhas e soltá-las no chão. Ela parecia estar a um milhão de quilômetros de distância, viajando para fora em algo. Olheiras protegiam seus olhos, mas diferente de sua pele que era perfeitamente limpa de porcelana branca. - Você ia me machucar antes?

-Hein? - Ela olhou para mim de repente. -Esse spray você tirou de sua bolsa. - Eu balancei a cabeça para a mochila a seus pés. Ela torceu em sua cadeira e chutou a mochila ainda mais sob sua mesa.

-Não. - ela zombou. -Isso é o inalador do meu irmão. Eu não sei o que é que está fazendo aqui.

-Então você tem alguma ideia para o nosso trabalho? - Eu levantei a folha para trazer sua atenção para a tarefa. Chegar a uma conversa com ela provavelmente não era uma boa ideia.

-O que você fizer está bom para mim. Podemos apenas descobrir isso quando chegarmos lá. - Ela pegou um bloco de desenho, carvão e lápis de sua mochila e começou a desenhar linhas escuras em toda a página. Eu assisti as linhas tornarem-se um ramo atado quando ela terminou.

-Lembrem-se, amanhã reunião obrigatória pré- viagem às onze horas na minha sala de aula. Traga um dos pais. - disse Rhinehart quando o sino tocou.

Eu tinha treinamento de peso avançado em seguida com meu crédito na academia. Toda nossa equipe do time de futebol do colégio estava na classe. Era basicamente uma hora fora com pesos. Eu fui para o vestiário e tirei minha camisa. Olhei no espelho. Meus bíceps estavam ficando enormes. Eu flexionei no espelho e fui pego por Jasper enquanto ele dobrava a esquina. -Bela arma, cara.

-Obrigado. - eu puxei a camisa do meu armário, cheirei, depois joguei em cima da minha cabeça. Esta manhã tinha começado uma merda. Eu tive uma briga com Tânia na sala, pouco antes do primeiro período. Eu tinha terminado com ela ontem à noite, mas hoje ela me informou que me traiu no último fim de semana com Mike Newton, o segurança da minha equipe. Não importava se fui o único que terminou as coisas com ela, por isso não devo me preocupar. -Ei, mano, desculpe Tânia. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu. -disse Jasper sem olhar para cima, uma vez que ambos estávamos nos trocando. Ele deve ter ouvido sua versão do por que se separou o que fez parecer que ela terminou.

-Não é um grande negócio... - eu disse.

-Ela era quente, mas também muito chata. - disse Jasper. -Ela tem lindos peitos, no entanto...

-O que? - Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. -Ela que mostrou. - Ele não estava mentindo, a menina era realmente vulgar. Eu não sei por que estava com ela e quando eu já não lembrava, percebi que era hora de acabar com isso. Nós batemos na sala de musculação e liguei o estéreo. _Three Days Grace_ soou nos alto-falantes montados nos cantos. Justin e eu fomos para o supino e carregando-os por 45s, enquanto o resto dos caras se posicionaram ao redor da sala em grupos de dois e três.

-Então você sai para sua viagem no domingo, certo? - Ele perguntou, ficando em primeira posição. Eu estava atrás dele. -Sim.

Ele respirou fundo e puxou a barra livre, baixando-a para seu peito. Ele soltou um suspiro, empurrando a barra para cima. Ele só fez oito repetições, antes eu tinha que ajudá-lo a voltar a segurar peso. Ele se sentou e saiu do banco. Nós mudamos as posições.

O treinador Dickey andava com seu boné branco com a pantera azul puxado para baixo sobre a testa. -Não trabalhe muito duro hoje, eu quero vocês frescos para o jogo de hoje à noite. - Ele bateu no meu ombro. Eu me encostei ao banco e empurrei a barra para cima, bloqueando meus cotovelos antes de baixar o peso para baixo em relação a mim. Eu fiz 15 repetições, retomando o meu fôlego quando eu abaixei a barra a cada vez, então remanejando por mim mesmo. Droga. -Você é um animal, homem. - Jasper bateu no meu braço quando eu sentei. Fizemos alguns jogos mais, então nos estendemos nas esteiras antes de ir para os chuveiros cedo. O treinador tinha bastante expectativa e nos deixava relaxar em dias de jogo. -Você sabe, eu acho que é melhor que você e Tânia não estejam mais juntos - disse Justin de frente para o vestiário. Olhei para ele. -Paris é um país romântico, você sabe. - disse ele.

-É uma cidade, não um país. - eu corrigi.

-Que seja. Eu só quero dizer que agora que você não está namorando você é livre para se ligar em quem quiser nesta viagem.

Eu não estava planejando ficar com ninguém, eu só achei que seria a minha única chance de sair dessa cidade e ver o mundo, antes que eu me prendesse ao redor para assumir a loja de pneus dos meus pais, após a escola.

-Eu tenho que ficar com Isabella Swan em nossa atribuição enquanto estivermos lá.

-Isabella quem? - Jasper perguntou.

-Essa garota gótica que sempre se veste de preto, não fala muito. Ela se senta com a Rosalie no almoço. Acho que ela pode estar namorando Jacob Black. - Eu me perguntei como eu sabia tanto sobre uma garota que supostamente nunca notei.

-Ela é quente? - Jasper perguntou.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo. Eu nunca tinha visto seu olhar, mas ela parecia melhor sem um monte de maquiagem, como Tânia sempre usava. Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis brilhantes na cor do céu, mas eu sabia a resposta certa, a resposta de acordo com Jasper seria não.

-Não, não realmente. - Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Bem, quem se importa, você sabe? O que acontece em viagens de turma... - ele riu.

Só que eu não sabia se estaria acontecendo algo entre mim e Isabella em Paris. Seríamos felizes se nós sobrevivêssemos a semana e começaríamos fazer nossa atribuição. Ela desprendia sinais, e muito claros de que o sinal foi fora.

**Hey gente! O que será que vai acontecer em Paris? Se até terça-feira Bound Together tiver pelo menos 5 novos reviews, eu posto 2 capítulos de novo mas se não tiver vai ser apenas 1 ok? Bjos e Até terça.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

Capítulo 3

**Bella**

Durante o almoço, eu corri para o ensino fundamental e levei o inalador de Pete para a enfermeira. Eu não tive tempo suficiente para comer, então peguei um saco de pretzels no meu caminho de volta e fui para o quarto período, Cálculo. Eu escutei a Sra. Ashbydrone sobre funções e linhas tangentes, enquanto eu tentei mastigar meu pretzels o mais silenciosamente possível e pensei sobre o meu trabalho com o Edward. Eu imaginei que ele não faria o trabalho de nossa atribuição, mas ele me surpreendeu quando ele tirou seus livros e começou a anotar suas próprias ideias. Sua escrita era realmente limpa também, com pequenas letras perfeitamente em forma.

Ms. Ashby me ouviu chegar com minha mão no saco, e sua cabeça virou-se do quadro branco para o fundo da sala onde eu estava sentada. -Isabella sem comida em sala de aula. Você sabe disso.

Eu engoli o pretzel. -Sim, desculpe-me, não consegui comer durante o almoço.

-É sua responsabilidade planejar melhor o seu tempo de modo que você possa comer durante o período de almoço. Jogue fora. - ela disse com nenhuma simpatia em sua voz. Eu sabia que não adiantava explicar por que eu não pude comer durante o almoço, então eu empurrei um pretzel passado na minha boca, então dobrei o saco e enfiei na minha mochila.

**~~x~~**

Depois da escola, eu tinha uma hora antes de as crianças saírem da escola. Geralmente era o tempo em que eu ia para o quarto da minha mãe para levá-la para baixo. Meu pai trabalharia dois dias até à meia-noite na fábrica de chapas, de modo que significava que nós não o veríamos durante a semana. E, dependendo do jeito que minha mãe estava, determinava se ela estaria acima e ou em torno, vagando pela casa sem uma finalidade, ou se ela seria um zumbi, mal saindo da cama para comer ou tomar banho. Após estes últimos anos vê-la se afastar de nós, eu teria preferido deixá-la sozinha em seu quarto, mas as crianças ficavam preocupadas se ela não estivesse fora da cama quando eles chegavam em casa. Eu deixei minha bolsa ao lado da porta e tirei meu Converse. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa, e eu temia entrar em seu quarto. Eu não gosto da sensação de voltar para casa e não saber o que encontrar. Neste ponto, porém, eu praticamente tinha a esperança de que ela estivesse cada vez melhor e já não estava indo para ser a única a tentar, sozinha, puxá-la para fora disto. Ela precisava desejar obter ajuda e meu pai precisava se importar o suficiente para se envolver também, eu tinha passado por isso muitas vezes antes e fiz o meu melhor agora para agir como se eu não me importasse com nada.

Eu podia ouvir sua TV ligada através da porta fechada. Eu coloquei minha mão na maçaneta. - Mãe? - Eu abri a porta devagar e ela estava sentada na cama. O ar no quarto cheirava envelhecido e era fraco, com cortinas empoeiradas mantidas fechadas.

-Oi, amor. - disse ela. Seu cabelo estava pegajoso e tentei me lembrar se ela tomou banho ontem. Fui até a janela e puxei as cortinas, prendendo-as. -As crianças chegarão em breve. Venha levante-se. Vou fazer um café.

-O que eu faria sem você? - Ela perguntou quando eu estava saindo do quarto.

-Um, levantar por seus próprios filhos? - Eu pronunciei sob a minha respiração tão baixa que ela não podia me ouvir. Eu odiava estar lá.

Eu fui para a cozinha e passei a executar minha rotina sem pensar. Lavei o café de dias atrás que estava na garrafa e comecei a fazer um café fresco, então preparar os petiscos para as crianças após a escola, aipo pronto e manteiga de amendoim, embora eles fossem reclamar. E logo a casa se encheu com o som das crianças de novo e eu relaxei um pouco. Ocupei-me da classificação de Ty no futebol e com as pilhas de roupa para levar à lavanderia amanhã. Eu ajudei Pete fazer uma pesquisa e Cora a procurar seu hamster, até que ela percebeu que o tinha deixado em sua bola de plástico durante toda a noite e colocou de volta em sua gaiola.

E então, já era hora de começar o jantar. Era sexta-feira, eu fiz Espaguete, apelidando de noite espetacular. Era mais fácil ter definido durante o dia o que faria na janta, diminuindo o tempo gasto planejando refeição. Joguei a caixa de macarrão em água fervente e passei manteiga em seis fatias de pão branco. Quando estava pronto, nós comemos sem Charlie, embora eu não estivesse surpresa que ele tinha ignorado meu toque de recolher das seis horas, lembrando-me muitas vezes nestes últimos meses que eu não era sua mãe. Cerca de sete horas quando ele ainda não estava em casa, mandei Ty procurar por ele no Arcade. Eles ficaram até um pouco mais tarde, depois de mais alguns jogos, tenho certeza.

Eu desmoronei no sofá para assistir a um filme da Disney de princesa com Cora antes da hora de dormir. Ela tomou um banho por volta das oito, então ficou abraçada com a mamãe no quarto dela, quando eu fui apagar as luzes às nove. Por que eu tenho todo o trabalho de merda enquanto a mamãe escolheu que ela queria o papai?

Eu fui para o meu quarto e caí de costas na cama. Eu normalmente mantinha meu quarto muito arrumado, mas pilhas de roupas e livros estavam invadindo o pouco espaço que eu tinha. Dobrei o travesseiro ao meio ao invés de tentar abraçá-lo e fechei os olhos. Meu celular zumbiu na minha mesa de cabeceira e eu peguei. Era Rosalie.

-Olá?

-Ei Bella, estamos apenas deixando o jogo de Brandon. Você está pronta ou o quê?

-Uhh - Eu tentei parar por mais tempo. -Nós vamos passar aí e levá-la. Certo, Emmett? - Eu o ouvi gemer do outro lado.

Eu, completamente sozinha na festa desta noite. Tentei me lembrar se eu realmente concordei em ir. Eu sabia que poderia ir se quisesse... Eu não sei, era só diversão. Eu não tinha nada em comum com os garotos que estariam lá. Eles não entendiam minha vida, então eu achei que era melhor não me envolver. Dessa forma, eu nunca teria que explicar a minha família, eu nunca teria que me envergonhar por isso. Isso não me define. Não era quem eu sou. Eu nunca tinha deixado Rosalie entrar antes. Eu não quero que ela veja minha casa bagunçada, minha mãe, e arriscar ela ver o que a minha mãe era. Era melhor assim. Eu partiria no ano que vem.

Eu ouvi gritos vindos do fundo do corredor. -Peraí, Rose. - Eu fui para a sala onde Charlie e Pete estavam mais provável brigando sobre de quem era a vez no Nintendo DS. Eu encontrei Pete enrolado em posição fetal na cama de baixo, lutando para respirar. - Tenho que ir! - Eu falei antes de desligar com a Rosalie. -Onde está o seu inalador? – Eu gritei para Charlie. -Ele disse que deixou na escola. - Charlie disse sua voz alta, seus olhos suplicantes para eu fazer alguma coisa, para ajudá-lo.

-Ok, tudo bem. - eu disse para tranquilizá-lo, tanto quanto eu. A respiração de Pete era alta, pesada e eu puxei-o para sessão. Tentei acalmá-lo, alisando minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas, mas ele estava realmente lutando. Eu segurei minhas mãos em um copo imaginário debaixo do seu nariz, lembrando-o do jogo que eu tinha feito no ano passado, quando corri para fora com seu inalador. -Sinta o cheiro do chocolate quente. - eu disse a ele. Ele respirou pelo nariz. -E sopre porque é quente. - Ele soprou um pouco de ar para as minhas mãos. -Ótimo. Sinta o cheiro do chocolate quente. - Ele respirou novamente, menos tenso neste momento.

Meu telefone tocava novamente aos meus pés. Chutei-o para Charlie. - Atenda para mim e segura na minha orelha. - Charlie fez o que lhe foi dito. Eu mantive minhas mãos formando um copo na frente de Pete. -Hey Rosalie, desculpe, Pete teve um ataque de asma. Eu não vou ser capaz de sair hoje à noite.

Ela estava desapontada, mas não soava louca. Tenho certeza de que a promessa de sair com Brandon foi parte da razão. Depois de ler algumas histórias, e fazer Pete respirar, ele estava completamente de volta ao normal, voltei para o meu quarto e peguei de volta no armário uma mala. Eu não consegui ir muito longe na embalagem, imaginando que eu teria que esperar até depois que eu terminasse de lavar a roupa amanhã. Meu celular tocou novamente e eu rastejei em minhas mãos e joelhos para atendê-lo. Era um texto de Jacob. Estava lá fora.

_Deixe-me entrar._

Eu fui para a minha janela e com certeza, o carro estava estacionado na rua, em frente da minha casa. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Olhei para o relógio era depois das 11.

_Isto é um trote?_

Eu mandei uma mensagem de volta.

_Ha ha. Talvez_. - ele escreveu. _Desce_. - Sua próxima nota dizia. Como não havia nenhuma maneira de eu o deixar entrar, eu mandei uma mensagem para ele de volta.

_OK._

Eu cliquei em enviar e corri pelas escadas e saí pela porta da frente. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim enquanto eu caminhava até o carro. Eu subi e ele não perdeu tempo inclinando-se para me dar um beijo. Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha bebido.

-Nossa, Jacob quanta besteira! - Eu empurrei-o de volta ao seu lugar. Ele sorriu para mim estupidamente. -Como foi a festa de Brandon? - Eu perguntei.

-Foi legal. Eu não vi você. - Ele colocou a mão no meu joelho.

Eu resisti à vontade de mover sua mão. -Então o que é o negócio com a gente, hein Bella?

- Sua testa enrugada em concentração, ele estudou comigo. A expressão em seu rosto me disse que ele estava me vendo com visão dupla. Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça.

-O que você quer dizer? - Eu perguntei como eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando.

-Por que fizemos sexo último fim de semana? - Ele sussurrou, ainda que estivéssemos sozinho em seu carro, sem nenhuma chance de alguém nos ouvir. A verdade é que eu não tinha ideia de por que fizemos sexo. Eu acho que foi só eu fingindo ser uma garota normal de 17 anos na sexta-feira passada, e se isso significava beber um pouco e fazer com um cara da minha classe, é exatamente o que eu queria fazer.

Eu não esperava percorrer todo o caminho, mas que tinha sido um jogo estranho, e nenhum de nós queria ser o único a parar. Foi como eu tinha imaginado que a minha primeira vez seria: desajeitada, estranha, e um pouco dolorosa. Foi provavelmente melhor de qualquer maneira, já que eu nunca tive ilusões de estar me apaixonando na minha primeira vez. Achei que era melhor conseguir o primeiro momento fora do caminho com alguém que não importava.

Ele arrastou a mão sobre minha coxa. -Foi a minha primeira vez, eu não lhe disse antes, mas eu queria que você soubesse. - disse ele.

-Isso foi bom. - eu disse. Eu não tinha intenção de lhe dizer que ele era meu primeiro também. Eu não quero que ele pense que significou algo que não foi.

Ele pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. -Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. - ele respirou no meu pescoço.

-Não consegue parar de pensar em mim ou sobre o sexo? - Eu questionei.

-Bem, isso foi divertido. - Ele se moveu até minha orelha.

-Por que você veio aqui?

-Eu gosto de você, Bella. - ele continuou beijando meu pescoço.

-Você não me conhece, Jacob. - Eu empurrei-o de volta num segundo. -Além disso, eu não tenho tempo para um namorado agora. - Ele olhou para mim por um segundo antes de cair em minha direção novamente. -Jacob, você me ouviu?

-É. Eu só pensei que nós podíamos tentar de novo, sabe? - Ele arrastou seus dedos até minha coxa. O relógio em seu traço marcava 11:27.

-Meu pai vai chegar em casa do trabalho em breve.

Ele olhou para o relógio e sorriu. -Eu prometo que vai ser rápido.

-Hmm... Por mais tentador que pareça. Eu vou passar. - Eu puxei a alavanca, abrindo a porta e o ar fresco da noite pareceu ter algum efeito em trazê-lo de volta para seus sentidos.

-Divirta-se em sua viagem, Bella! - Ele chamou enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, e desde que eu ainda estava acordada, eu percebi que poderia muito bem esperar meu pai chegar em casa. Mas depois me lembrei de que era sexta-feira e ele sempre saía para beber com os caras depois do trabalho na sexta-feira. Eu não estava cansada ainda, então eu sentei e peguei o meu laptop. Eu entrei no Facebook e rolando através das imagens de pessoas se divertindo, os posts atualizados sobre os planos de fim de semana.

Eu digitei o nome Edward Cullen na barra de pesquisa e pressionei Enter. Eu nem sei por que eu estava procurando por ele. Sua foto apareceu. Ele estava em seu uniforme de futebol branco, segurando uma bola em sua cintura, um grande sorriso em seu rosto com o cabelo em um tom de cobre e olhos verdes. Ele era lindo, o herói americano, seus traços perfeitos que eram difíceis de não notar, especialmente em uma escola cheia de acne, de meninos com cabelos oleosos. Estava feliz da vida, pra caralho, perfeito, eu pensei. Fechei meu laptop.

**Pois é gente, infelizmente nossa Bella apenas está usando o Jacob para se sentir normal e esquecer um pouco das responsabilidades. Triste isso.**

**Obrigado a todos que estão e comentando! E para os leitores fantasmas também! BJOOS e até breve! E não esqueçam de comentar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como eu havia prometido, aqui está o capítulo presente por ter 5 novos reviews. Apreciem!**

Capítulo 4

**Edward**

Ok, então eu estraguei tudo. Durante o nosso pré-jogo de preparação, eu tinha abordado Mike Newton. Mike era a terceira sequência; apenas bom o suficiente para estar na equipe, e hoje os caras terceira sequência estavam imitando o escândalo da equipe que estaria jogando hoje à noite. Nós estávamos correndo uma jogada prática e eu vi minha chance, e peguei. Eu corri a toda velocidade em sua direção e bati seu rabo no chão bem na frente de onde as líderes de torcida estavam se aquecendo. Tânia tinha a boca aberta caída em um perfeito Ohh.

Em seguida, eu disse ao treinador que Mike tinha dormido com a minha namorada, eu me desculpei, falei que eu não tive a intenção de atingi-lo, foi difícil. Mas maldição eu me senti bem.

-Raiva? - Jasper perguntou quando eu corri de volta para o gramado.

Agora na festa de Brandon Sullivan, eu estava revivendo tudo, tendo que enfrentar minha mente enquanto eu observava Mike colocar a mão na parte inferior das costas de Tânia e flertar com ela na minha frente. Nós ganhamos o jogo contra o West Field, assim pelo menos o treinador estava feliz comigo de novo.

Era engraçado quando os pais de alguém estavam fora da cidade, ele não se importava se você fosse amigo dele na escola ou não, todos estavam aqui. Eu procurei Bella, amiga de Rosalie, e vasculhei o lugar para olhar para ela, mas ela não pareceu estar aqui. Tânia caminhou até onde eu estava de pé na cozinha. Ela caminhou seus dedos bem cuidados até meu peito. -Ei, Eddie. -ela disse, inventando um apelido para meu nome. -Eu vi o que você fez por mim no campo hoje.

-Eu não fiz isso por você. - Eu olhei para frente, sobre sua cabeça.

-Você queria lutar com Mike pela minha honra, e eu acho que é doce. - Ela puxou seu brilho labial de sua bolsa e correu o tubo através dos seus lábios já brilhantes. Eu odiava aquela coisa, eu ia ficar todo pegajoso quando nós nos beijássemos e com cheiro de melancia por horas depois. Eu odiava melancia. Ela não ia me ouvir em tudo.

-Tânia, eu terminei com você, lembra?

Ela olhou para cima encontrando meus olhos pela primeira vez. -Por que você terminou comigo? - Ela fez beicinho, empurrando os lábios, parecendo ridículo.

Eu não poderia explicar isso para mim, muito menos para ela. Claro, o capitão do time de futebol deveria namorar a capitã das Líderes de Torcida. Mas eu não sei, eu não poderia fingir ser o cara mais perfeito. Pouco a pouco ele foi se esvaindo de mim. Eu estava rachando. Ela ainda estava olhando para mim, esperando que eu respondesse. -Eu só precisava de um pouco de espaço.

-Bem, se você nunca se sente só... - Ela colocou a mão no meu peito. Eu estava feliz por ter colocado na reserva hoje. Deixe-a sentir que ela não ia ter o que queria. Eu me virei e fui embora. Sentei-me no sofá e esfreguei as têmporas. A música chata, hip hop estridente dos alto-falantes foi me dando uma dor de cabeça. Duas meninas do segundo ano que eu vagamente reconheci da escola vieram e sentaram uma em um lado e a outra do outro. - Oi, Edward. - disse a loira. -Eu sou Kate. E esta é Leah. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça para a menina morena do meu outro lado.

-Aproveitando a festa? - Eu perguntei. Cada uma delas veio em direção a mim.

-Está tudo bem. - disse Kate. Ela começou a brincar com o meu cabelo, esfregando a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Leah passou a mão pelo meu braço sob a manga da minha camisa. Ela enviou um tremor através de mim, e juntamente com o modo como sua amiga estava fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço, estava sendo muito bom, então porque que eu não podia me soltar e desfrutar a atenção? Eu respirei fundo e olhei ao redor da sala.

Tudo estava acontecendo em volta de mim enquanto eu flutuava acima de tudo, desconectado. Olhei vidrado para os meus companheiros de equipe, o grupo na cozinha tirando fotos do corpo de Bree Hohman. Todos pareciam tão felizes e, de repente eu não podia olhar mais. Eu tive que sair de lá. Levantei-me e tirando suas mãos.

-Eu tenho que ir. - Cara, eu era estúpido. Fui para o meu carro sem dizer adeus a ninguém. Eu não queria ninguém tentando me convencer a ficar ou me fazendo sentir estranho por sair agora, justamente quando o tesão por homens de classe estavam prontas para me despir. Eu dirigi em silêncio, nem mesmo querendo que o som do rádio invadisse meu espaço.

Meus pais estavam dormindo quando cheguei em casa. Peguei uma fatia de pizza fria na geladeira e fui para o meu quarto. Passava pela foto de Anthony no salão todos os dias, mas por algum motivo hoje eu parei na frente dele e engoli a mordida de pizza.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto e perguntava por que ele não poderia ter sorrido na foto. Ele estava em seu uniforme azul marinho, o seu boné branco puxado para baixo com uma expressão séria no rosto. Se você soubesse Anthony, você teria entendido como fora do lugar que parecia a expressão em seu rosto. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, piscando seus deslumbrantes dentes brancos na casa de amigos e estranhos.

Passei a mão sobre o meu cabelo recém cortado. Eu disse a mim mesmo que não tinha que raspá-lo para que eu tivesse estilo, mas eu sabia que o verdadeiro motivo foi para que eu parecesse mais com ele. Passei a mão na minha cabeça de novo e de novo, sentindo o cabelo espinhoso contra a palma da minha mão. Quando eu olhei no espelho, ou passei por uma janela, era como se ele estivesse aqui comigo, mesmo que por breves momentos.

Meus pais nunca mais falaram dele. Eu me sentia como se eu não pudesse dizer o seu nome em torno deles, e eu odiava-os por isso, por tirar a última parte dele de mim. Eu fui para o meu quarto e joguei os restos da pizza no lixo embaixo da minha mesa. Sentei-me na minha mesa e abri meu caderno. Eu abri a lista que eu tinha feito com Bella hoje. Virei à página e comecei a escrever.

Estou indo para Paris com uma garota chamada Bella. Eu não sei o que pensar sobre a minha vida no Futebol. Partes. Prática. Pais. Tudo parece falso. Meu queixo dói de sorrir. Eu quero sentir de novo, eu quero viver. Mas ao invés disso eu viro minha cabeça para o outro lado, eu amasso o papel e jogo-o no lixo. Eu descansei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e escovando repetidamente meu cabelo. Isso estava se tornando um hábito.

A morte de Anthony deixou um enorme buraco dentro de mim. E quase diariamente as dores de cabeça tornavam difícil de esquecer. Eu nunca tive antes. Lá estava duas partes distintas da minha vida, antes de sua morte e o que ele deixou para trás depois, eu. Sentia-me como duas pessoas diferentes. Ele morreu com um tiro na cabeça, e eu sabia que estava torcido, mas sempre que minha cabeça começava a latejar, pensava sobre como ele deve ter sentido antes de morrer. Ninguém sabia sobre as dores de cabeça, e para todos os espectadores lá fora ainda estava o Edward, mantendo uma média respeitável B, o capitão da equipe de futebol e namorado da garota mais popular da escola, bem até ontem. Tive o cuidado de não fazer nada que pudesse causar preocupações aos meus pais. Eu sabia que minha mãe não podia lidar com qualquer coisa mais, então eu joguei com o papel esperado de mim, o filho que ela precisava que eu fosse. Eu não poderia desmoronar, esse era meu trabalho. E pelos últimos quatro meses, eu tentei ser o perfeito namorado também, mas agora eu não conseguia acompanhar o esforço, especialmente com Tânia. Ela começou como uma boa distração, mas depois se tornou apenas mais um ato que eu tinha que manter, assim como tudo se tornou. Minhas dores de cabeça tinham ficado mais intensas e eu não poderia fingir com ela. Levou tudo em mim para manter a imagem perfeita. Eu trabalhei tão duro para conseguir.

Por fora, tudo bem, mas por dentro eu nunca saberia como viver em um mundo onde o meu irmão não existia.

Anthony não tinha vivido em casa pelos dois últimos anos de sua vida. Em primeiro lugar, ele tentou a faculdade, mas foi reprovado, depois de perceber que noitada e sustos de gravidez infligindo não eram bem vistos no currículo. Então ele entrou para a Marinha e foi enviado para o Afeganistão. Eu só o vi uma dúzia de vezes nestes últimos dois anos, então, como parte de mim se foi? Uma parte que nunca vai voltar.

Eu olhei para fora da minha porta aberta para o antigo quarto de Anthony. O quarto que minha mãe tinha transformado em um quarto de aspecto genérico há seis meses, poucos meses após sua morte. Havia uma mala no chão, mostrando que minha mãe tinha começado a embalar as coisas para mim. Atravessei o corredor e acendi a luz. A sala tinha mesmo sido repintada de branco. Não cheirava mais. Encontrei todas as minhas roupas para a viagem dobradas em pilhas organizadas em sua velha cama. Eu abrir a mala preta no chão e comecei a colocá-los dentro. Oito pares de boxers dobrado, oito pares e meias, camisas brancas, jeans, um par de calças caqui, que eu quase atirei de um lado, e então decidi manter, no caso de nós irmos a um lugar legal. Havia um Guia Frommer de viagem em cima das minhas camisetas. Eu virei às páginas. Eu deveria apreciar as coisas que ela fazia pra mim, mas eu só queria ser capaz de falar com ela, não ser uma maldita pessoa robô que atua como se nada estivesse errado.

**O que será que esse povo vai aprontar em Paris? Um obrigado para a Gabi, Bah83, P. Bruce pelos comentários! Bjos e até breve. E não esqueçam de comentar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capítulo para vocês amores! Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

Capítulo 5

**Bella**

Eu esperei meu pai chegar em casa ontem à noite, por isso, quando meu alarme tocou aos oito horas, eu ainda estava exausta. Eu lembrei o meu pai sobre a pré-viagem, a reunião que teríamos era de manhã. Ele me deu dinheiro para gastar e disse que eu teria que ir para a reunião sozinha, ele duvidava que ele ou a minha mãe fosse. E ele estava certo. Eu era a primeira a acordar, mas Cora não estava muito atrás de mim. Sentamo-nos à mesa, comendo cereal juntas.

-Quer me ajudar com minha roupa hoje? - Eu perguntei, cortando a banana em seu prato.

-Claro. - ela disse.

Ela parecia tão crescida. Eu tanto gostava como também não o fazia. Após o café da manhã, entrei no carro do meu pai com as cestas de roupas da lavanderia no tronco e coloquei no banco de trás e fomos para a S & J de lavanderia. Eu passei praticamente todos os domingos aqui desde que eu tinha treze anos. Só agora, eu não estaria aqui no próximo domingo, eu estaria em Paris, responsável por não um, mas por mim mesma. Eu mal podia esperar. Cora ajudando a colocar sabão na roupa e com o saco de moedas, enquanto eu soltei as cestas dentro. Nós colocamos três pastilhas de anilhas na frente e eu enchi de roupa o interior enquanto ela usava a escadinha e enchia de moedas. As lavadoras comerciais eram mais caras, mas não tanto quanto o dobro das anilhas regulares, por isso ainda era mais barato fazer cargas gigantes de produtos, em vez de usar seis máquinas separadas. Eu misturei todas as cores, juntamente com abandono total. Não admira que a maioria de nossas roupas saísse acinzentada.

-Desculpe-me, mas você pode considerar separar seus brancos. - uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

Sem olhar atrás de mim, eu respondi: -Sim, e você não deveria estar se envolvendo na roupa alheia. - Levantei-me e me virei, ficando face a face com Edward Cullen. Impressionante. -O que você está fazendo aqui? - Arrumei meus ombros e empurrei meu cabelo do meu rosto.

-Você quer dizer que não cora com sua total falta de filtro? - Eu Apertei os olhos, pegando uma colcha de minha mãe que estava limpa. - Ele passou por mim para o balcão de serviço. Mas não antes de olhar para trás de uma maneira que me fez estremecer. Ele estava me imaginando na minha calcinha exposta.

-Vamos, Cora, temos 23 minutos para desfrutar dos limites encantadores da lavanderia na sala de espera. - Ela me seguiu e pegou um livro velho para colorir na mesa do canto.

-Tem alguns lápis de cor, Bella? - ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

-Eu acho que tenho uma caneta na minha bolsa. - Eu ofereci a ela enquanto assistia Edward coletar o edredom branco e macio para baixo do balcão. Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim antes de sair para o sol.

Eu abri meu livro de cálculo para olhar a tarefa da próxima semana. Só porque alguns de nós iríamos faltar à escola para a viagem, não quer dizer que não tínhamos que fazer as tarefas de casa enquanto estávamos fora. Eu esperava terminar tudo antes de eu sair, em vez de tentar empurrar tudo no fuso horário. Meu telefone soou na minha bolsa, e Cora entregou para mim. Eu pesquei o telefone fora do fundo da minha bolsa.

-Ei, Bella. - Era Rosalie. Eu não tinha sequer dado ao trabalho de verificar o identificador de chamadas, ela era praticamente a única pessoa que me ligava.

-Ei, Rosalie. Como foi a noite passada com Brandon?

-Ah incrível. Todo mundo estava lá. Que pena que você não pode ir. Pete está bem? - Perguntou ela.

-Oh, sim. Estamos com ele por isso. Isso me lembra, porém, que seu inalador ainda está na escola... - disse a mim mesmo mais do que a ela. -Ah, adivinha onde Jacob foi na noite passada!

-O quê? Depois da festa? Ele desapareceu mais cedo. - Eu me virei para Cora.

-Sim, ele estava procurando algum doce, doce amor.

-Sim, e como foi que funcionou para ele? - Eu poderia dizer que ela estava sorrindo.

-Eu o deixei suavemente, Rose, você me conhece. - Olhei para trás para verificar Cora. Ela ainda estava colorindo com minha caneta preta.

-Eu conheço você, muito bem, Bella. Sempre que um cara fica interessado em você, você encontra uma maneira de voltar atrás.

-Não é verdade.

-Umm, é verdade e você sabe disso. O que há de errado com o Jacob? Você parecia gostar muito dele no fim de semana passado, antes dele começar gostar de você. Você sempre tem que estar no controle, Bella. Eu não estou dizendo que é ruim, é apenas como você é. Você nunca deixa ninguém chegar perto.

Fiquei em silêncio na outra extremidade.

-Eu quero dizer, olha para mim e você, somos melhores amigas, mas eu nunca nem mesmo entrei em sua casa.

Eu acho que ela tinha notado isso. Eu suspirei. -Terminamos a discussão?

-Terminamos. Próximo tópico. - disse ela. - O que fará mais tarde?

-Na lavanderia agora. Eu tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco na sala do Sr. Rhinehart. Ugh, e ainda estou emparelhada com Edward Cullen para a atribuição, em Paris.

-Sim, isso soa horrível. - ela zombou. -Ele é um gato.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Claro, Rose facilmente flutuava entre os círculos sociais na escola e realmente não pertencia a nenhum grupo em detrimento de outro, mas mesmo ela deveria perceber que o jogador e eu não tínhamos nada em comum.

- Rose - eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça. Minha voz parecia cansada.

-Você precisa se soltar. Divirta-se junto com o jogador estrela de futebol em Paris, o que quiser Bella. Basta parar de ser toda dramática. Isto é tudo bom, você está indo para a maldita Paris por uma semana e você foi emparelhada com um cara quente. Quem você queria, Albie? - ela brincou.

Albie era a chacota da escola. Ele foi top em 98, e insistia em usar moletom na escola e falava incessantemente sobre bacon para quem quisesse ouvir. Eu não queria, mas eu comecei a rir.

Rosalie se juntou a mim. -Não, isso é melhor. - disse ela.

-Sim, acho que sim.

Cora bateu no meu joelho. -As nossas máquinas terminaram. - disse ela, apontando para nossas lavadoras.

Eu concordei com ela. - Eu tenho que ir. Vejo você, Rose.

**Quanta responsabilidade tem a Bella. E a tão esperada viagem está chegando! Obrigada Gabi, Guest e Shalland (uma leitora fantasminha que apareceu) pelos reviews, meninas vocês são demais! E para os leitores fantasminhas: Um obrigado tbm mas se deixarem um review, vai deixar uma autora feliz! É isso aí meus amores, um beijo e até sábado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais um capítulo meus amores!**

Capítulo 6

**Edward**

A única razão que eu não estava trabalhando na loja do meu pai este sábado era porque eu concordei em fazer algumas coisas para minha mãe antes de eu sair para a viagem. Até o momento, esta manhã eu tinha ido na lavanderia, farmácia, correios e depois de volta para a lavanderia, onde eu tive um encontro desajeitado com Bella.

Levei tudo para dentro, coloquei as pílulas da minha mãe no balcão, então abri a geladeira. Eu olhei inexpressivamente para dentro e pensei sobre a maneira que Bella parecia curvada, enfiando uma montanha de roupa na máquina de lavar. A máquina de lavar de sua casa deve estar quebrada, porque ela estava lavando roupa suficiente para durar um mês. Levantei-me e deixei a geladeira fechando.

Eu fui para o meu quarto e organizei meus papéis para a viagem uma última vez. Eu peguei meu passaporte, um envelope com números de telefone importantes e algum dinheiro, meus registros de imunização e algumas outras coisas que minha mãe colocou dentro do nosso roteiro de viagem, dobrado no topo da pilha.

Meu telefone tocou no outro quarto e eu corri para atender. Era Jasper. -Ei, cara, o que há?

-Você tem tempo para um jogo mais tarde? Vamos nos encontrar no Bryant Park – disse Jasper.

Olhei para o relógio. -Sim, que horas?

-Três.

-Bom, vejo você lá. - Eu desliguei o telefone e sai para pegar a minha mãe para a reunião pré-viagem.

Todo mundo tinha um pai com eles, mas eu estava ladeado pela minha mãe e meu pai na primeira fila da sala de aula. Sr. Rhinehart passou uma folha de papel para cada um dos pais com o número do seu celular internacional, o seu endereço de e-mail, e um itinerário dia-a-dia detalhado. Ele parou em frente à mesa da Bella e apertou os lábios. -Onde está o seu pai? - Perguntou.

Ela encolheu os ombros. -Eles não puderam vir. - disse ela.

-Isabella. - Ele soltou um suspiro profundo, que assobiou por entre os dentes e todas as cabeças na sala viram para assistir a sua troca. -De alguma forma, isso não me surpreende. Você ao menos disse a eles? - Perguntou.

Ela empurrou os ombros para trás e olhou para ele. -É claro que eu disse a eles. Eles. Não conseguiram. Vir. - disse ela, pronunciando cada palavra.

Ele agarrou os papéis mais apertados em suas mãos. -Bem, sem pais, sem viagem. - Ele deu um passo e passou sua mesa, entregando um panfleto para a mãe de Jared, sentado atrás dela.

Bella se levantou de repente, batendo contra o topo da mesa. -Que diabos? Você não pode fazer isso! - Ela pegou os papéis de suas mãos. -Só me dê um. Eu vou dar para o meu pai quando eu chegar em casa.

Ele puxou os papéis de volta dela. -Não é assim tão fácil. Eu sempre falo com os pais antes desta viagem, acalmando suas preocupações e explico o itinerário.

Bella continuou olhando diretamente para o Sr. Rhinehart. -Bem, confie em mim, meus pais não vão ficar preocupados e eles provavelmente, instantaneamente, perderão o papel que lhes darei.

Sr. Rhinehart mudou seu peso. - Isabella, isso não está em discussão. Vá para casa, pegue um pai e volte. - Todos os olhos estavam sobre eles agora e ele sabia disso. Ele continuou passando por Bella, entregando os papéis. Bella parecia indiferente. Ela ficou olhando para ele entregar os papéis, em seguida, correu para acompanhá-lo.

-Isso é besteira. Você não pode fazer isso, você não pode tirar isso de mim. Eu fiz tudo para captação de recursos, eu paguei tudo. - Ela realmente parecia nervosa, algo que eu nunca tinha visto nela. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. -Eu não acho que você entende, meus pais não vão vir.

Ele a estudou por um minuto e acenou com a cabeça. -Sente-se, Isabella. Falaremos depois.

Ela voltou para sua mesa e sentou-se, parecendo entediada.

A hora se passou com o Sr. Rhinehart falando sobre viagens.

Eu não podia deixar de olhar para trás, em Bella, tentando descobrir por que ela disse que seu pai não quis vir. Eu peguei apenas pedaços do que o Sr. Rhinehart estava dizendo... cintos de dinheiro, geralmente mais seguros, menos bolsos em áreas turísticas, adaptadores de tomada elétrica, troca de dinheiro.

Ele bateu palmas, puxando a minha atenção de volta para frente. -E isso é muito bonito.

Nosso ponto de encontro no aeroporto será em frente ao balcão da Air France às sete e quinze.

Bella foi a primeira a sair da sala. Eu sorri quando vi a cara do Sr. Rhinehart ficar vermelha. Ela deve ter esquecido que ele disse a ela para ficar depois.

Talvez eu tenha que fazer a atribuição sozinho depois de tudo.

**~~x~~**

Poucos minutos antes das três, eu estacionei e saí da minha caminhonete, com a bola de basquete debaixo do meu braço e caminhei até me juntar aos caras que foram brincar na quadra.

-Edward - Jasper chamou, jogando uma bola direto para minha cabeça. Eu abaixei no último segundo, em vez de pegá-la de modo que ele teria que correr depois.

-Caralho- ele correu atrás de mim.

Eu rolei a bola extra que eu estava segurando para a margem e me juntei aos caras na quadra para separar as equipes. Bryce, Jace e Conner estavam no time de basquete do South Lake e Tim estava no time de futebol JV.

-Ei mano, aquelas garotas do segundo ano foram ontem à noite na festa, por que você saiu? - Jasper pediu, correndo de volta.

É claro que ele percebeu isso. Os outros caras olharam para mim, esperando para ouvir a minha resposta. -Sim, eu tive que ir.

-Bem, vamos apenas dizer que você perdeu. Alguém teve um final de noite feliz. - Ele sorriu.

-Bom para você. - Eu empurrei a bola para o peito.

Nós nos dividimos em equipes, e eu aterrei com Jace e Conner. Eu não queria estar na equipe de Jasper, de qualquer forma, de maneira que eu poderia acertá-lo com uma cotovelada nas costelas por atirar a bola para mim.

-Estamos sem camisa. - Bryce disse, puxando a camisa sobre a cabeça. Tim jogou a bola para ele e ele facilmente arrancou-a do ar, exibindo, drible entre as pernas. Bryce e eu fomos para a linha de lance livre e cada um deu um tiro para ver qual equipe tem a bola primeiro.

Nós dois perdemos nosso primeiro tiro, mas Bryce afundou o segundo e Jasper correu atrás dele para pegar o rebote. Ele espalmou a bola e driblou uma vez, forçando-a sob sua perna, em seguida, dirigiu-se a tabela. Ele deu um tiro e perdeu.

Eu pulei e agarrei a bola, segurando-a ao meu lado, enquanto Bryce e Jasper partiram para mim. Eu me abaixei ao lado para ficar longe deles, e fui para o centro da quadra, me dando mais espaço. E, de repente, Bryce estava em mim, quando eu fui para a direita, ele foi para a direita, e quando fui para a esquerda, assim o fez. Eu não tive nenhuma chance, então eu pinguei a quadra central, tentando obter algum espaço. Eu observava seu trabalho de pés, tentando prever o caminho que ele iria seguir e acertei. Ele mudou de posição sobre as bolas dos seus pés e eu passei por ele para tomar um tiro. Eu perdi.

Nós jogamos por um tempo, então fizemos uma pausa nos bancos, uma vez que estava empatado 21, 21. Eu bebi um gole de uma garrafa de Gatorade e enxuguei o suor da testa com a manga da minha camiseta. O sol da tarde estava olhando para baixo em nós.

-Olhe para os idiotas. - Jasper apontou para o grupo de skatistas no parque de skate. Nós olhamos de relance para o meio, e tinha tubo de trilhos pequenos - a tentativa da nossa cidade em ser quadril. Ele era principalmente frequentado por maconheiros e suas namoradas. -Ei, Edward, não é Isabella Swan, sua amante parisiense?

Olhei e vi Bella sentada de pernas cruzadas na grama olhando os caras de skate. -Para, Jasper.

Eu empurrei da extremidade do banco.

-Você pegou isso? - Bryce perguntou.

-Uh, não. - Eu balancei a cabeça. Olhei para Bella novamente. Ela estava assistindo Jordan na pista. Gostaria de saber se depois do que aconteceu na aula de Rhinehart ela estará no aeroporto pela manhã.

**Obrigadinha a Bah83 por comentar, valeu flor! Gente, lembrem-se que terça-feira é dia de postagem dupla e só vou postar o segundo capítulo se tiver 5 novos reviews! Bjos e até terça-feira.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capítulo meus amores!**

Capítulo 7

**Bella**

-Porra, Edward Cullen parece sexo em uma vara. - disse Rosalie, protegendo os olhos do sol. Eu segui o seu olhar através do parque e o observei sair de seu SUV e caminhar em direção às quadras de basquete. Ele estava vestindo shorts de malha e uma camiseta preta desbotada da Interpol. Assim, talvez o seu gosto musical não fosse completamente trágico.

-Bella, você está olhando? -Ela me deu uma cotovelada do lado sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Eu já vi. - eu disse.

Ele se abaixou e uma bola passou por cima de sua cabeça. -Você viu o que, amor? - Jacob perguntou, chamando minha atenção de volta a ele. Ele estava de pé ao lado do trilho que ele estava tentando moer em não menos que, a tarde toda.

-Desculpe, eu perdi. - eu disse.

Ele olhou e prendeu naquilo que eu estava olhando. Alguns dos caras agora tinham retirado suas camisas, mas para minha decepção, Edward não era um deles. Jacob se aproximou de nós e se sentou, tomando um gole da minha Diet Coke.

-O que eles têm que eu não tenho? - Perguntou ele, estufando o peito.

Rosalie olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, sua boca arqueou-se. -Vamos ver, para começar, peitorais, cabelo do nariz aparado, atletismo real...

-Não importa. - Jacob levantou a mão na frente do rosto. Ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu, em seguida, soprou a fumaça na direção de Rosalie.

Ela acenou com a mão na frente do rosto, limpando a nuvem de fumaça, em seguida, pegou o cigarro dele e deu uma tragada. -Bella vai ficar com isso. - Ela apontou para Edward com o cigarro.

Revirei os olhos. Rosalie ficava seriamente delirante, às vezes.

-Eu estou indo, eu ainda tenho uma mala para fazer. - eu disse, levantei e limpei o pó da grama do meu jeans. Deixei-a com Jacob olhando Edward e seu bíceps flexionado com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Olhei mais uma vez para ver Edward tomar um tiro e perder. Acho que ele não teve tanta sorte, afinal.

Depois de encher mais do que eu podia minha mala preta, eu sentei na minha mesa e escrevi um roteiro detalhado da rotina da casa para a semana. Ty tem ensaio da banda após o futebol as terças e não estaria em casa até às nove, Cora tinha natação na quarta-feira, Charlie deve jogar fora, não sentar na frente de seus jogos de vídeo game depois da escola e Pete, seria necessário lembrar ele sobre o estudo de suas palavras de ortografia e que teria uma prova na quinta-feira de estudos sociais. Charlie precisava de uma recarga em seus remédios e precisava ter seu artigo sobre Egito terminado na quinta-feira, uma vez que ele estaria fazendo um relatório oral, na sexta-feira, e havia reunião de pais e professores no ensino médio, na noite de terça-feira. As chances de tudo isso ser realizado sem mim eram quase nulas. Eu tentei não pensar, quando eu corri para baixo nas escadas para iniciar o macarrão e queijo para o jantar.

**~~~x~~**

**Edward**

Nós fomos até o aeroporto, e eu assumi que tinha que saltar para fora no meio-fio, mas meu pai parou na rampa coberta e levou 20 minutos para encontrar um local para estacionar, para que eles pudessem me acompanhar. Já era quase 7:20 e eu esperava que o grupo ainda estivesse esperando no balcão da Air France.

Estávamos prestes a passar pelas portas de correr do aeroporto, quando uma comoção no declive da calçada me chamou a atenção. Bella estava sendo abordada por uma menina – a mesma que havia estado com ela na lavanderia.

Bella caiu de joelhos, tirando o cabelo selvagem do rosto da menina e falou com ela em voz baixa que eu não consegui entender. Ela se levantou e entregou ao pai uma folha de papel, que dobrou e guardou no bolso de trás. Eles pareciam estar discutindo sobre algo, e quando cheguei mais perto, ouvi-a dizer algo sobre Bella ficar em casa.

-Pete tem uma prova e Charlie tem um relatório do livro, e minha mãe... Eu nem deveria estar indo.

Seu pai balançou a cabeça e lhe entregou a mochila. -Nós vamos conseguir, Bells, você precisa ir.

Bella parecia insegura, mas encolheu os ombros em sua mochila. -Pai, não se esqueça do inalador de Pete está quase vazio.

-Nós vamos conseguir recarregar. Pare de se preocupar e vá se divertir.

A menina ainda estava chorando e se envolveu mais apertado ao redor das pernas Bella. E naquele exato momento, a roda da minha mala prensou contra a calçada irregular, puxando a atenção Bella para mim. Ela enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão, e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Ela deu à menina um último beijo e saiu pelas portas antes de mim sem um único olhar para trás.

Eu vi o grupo à frente do balcão, e caminhei na frente dos meus pais. Era a hora de a minha mãe cortar o cordão. Bella chegou lá um segundo antes de mim. Gostaria de saber se o Sr. Rhinehart teve um tempo difícil com ela ontem, mas ele parecia particularmente alegre para uma manhã de domingo. Ele foi excepcionalmente impressionante, dado que o dia à frente de nós envolveria dois aviões e 16 horas de tempo total de viagem até que aterrissasse em Paris. Minha mãe falou com o Sr. Rhinehart por um segundo, em seguida, deu-me um abraço. Meu pai apertou minha mão e disse-me para ter cuidado, e se virou para sair, graças a Deus.

Depois de ficar com a segurança, nosso grupo demorou uma hora e meia esperando para embarcar, descansando na área de estar que tínhamos entrado. Um grupo de crianças estava tomando seu último fast food americano, mas eu puxei meu boné para baixo na minha cabeça e escutei a música até que era finalmente hora de embarcar.

Eu deslizei para o assento da janela, correndo meu caminho em torno de Cho, e Bella estava no meio. Peguei meu iPod e vasculhei até que encontrar Zen - uma lista que eu tinha criado para o voo. Eu particularmente não gosto de voar e pensei que isso poderia ajudar. Além disso, eu não quero saber a altitude, pois iria atrapalhar minhas dores de cabeça.

Eu abri a cortina da janela e apoiei a cabeça contra o vidro frio, olhando as malas da tripulação na barriga do avião.

Eu estava prestes a colocar meus fones de ouvidos quando ouvi Bella tomando respirações profundas perto de mim. Eu olhei e vi que seus olhos estavam fechados e seu peito subindo e descendo sistemicamente. Ela estava sugando o ar através de sua boca e soprando para fora através de seu nariz.

-Olhar fixo? - ela perguntou, me pegando.

Coloquei uma orelha do fone, deixando a outra pendurada. -Desculpe, eu... Você não gosta de voar, né?

-O que lhe deu essa ideia?

-Está tudo bem, eu não sou particularmente apaixonado por isso também. - eu admiti.

Em seguida, ela engoliu e, quando voltou a falar, sua voz era suave. -Não, é só que eu realmente nunca estive em um avião antes. - Eu a olhei por um segundo para ter certeza de que ela não estava brincando comigo, mas ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

-Nesse caso, você deve trocar de lugar comigo. - Sua sobrancelha se ergueu, olhando confusa. -É definitivamente melhor se for capaz de ver o que está acontecendo, confie em mim. Ajuda você a se sentir mais no controle. - Eu desafivelei o cinto de segurança. - Vamos lá, pegue o assento da janela. - Eu meio que estava na frente do meu assento em pé. Se ela não se levantasse logo eu ia parecer um idiota agachado aqui sem nenhum motivo.

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e sem jeito deslizou em torno de mim, trocando de lugar no espaço apertado entre os assentos. Eu senti minha virilha esfregar-se contra ela de volta, mas fingi não notar.

Eu assisti Bella olhar pela janela e fazer um balanço do nosso ambiente. Nós estávamos sobre a asa, de modo que bloqueava um pouco nossa visão, mas ainda podíamos ver que a tripulação estava prestes a terminar de carregar a barriga do avião com malas. Bella olhou para mim e levantou um canto da boca. Eu acho que era para ser um sorriso, mas não era algo que eu estava acostumado a ver nela, por isso foi difícil dizer.

-Não há problema em ter medo de voar. - eu disse. -Muitas pessoas têm. - Eu procurei pela minha bolsa e tirei um pacote de chiclete de canela. - Chiclete? - Eu virei o pacote para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça. -Eu não tenho medo de voar. - disse ela.

Eu fiz questão de olhar para suas mãos segurando as extremidades do descanso de braço. Ela relaxou seus dedos e moveu as mãos em seu colo. Quando ela deixaria cair essa máscara de garota durona? -Aqui. - Eu segurei a chiclete para ela. -Seus ouvidos provavelmente vão doer quando decolar. Mastigar chiclete ajuda.

Ela me olhou com desconfiança, mas pegou um. Ela abriu e inspecionou o chiclete com cuidado antes de dobrá-lo em sua boca. Será que ela achou que eu estava tentando envenená-la? -Por que está sendo tão bom para mim? - ela perguntou.

-Hmm - eu perguntei, para baixo mastigando meu próprio chiclete. -Como eu devo agir? Nós somos parceiros, certo?

Ela parou de mastigar e olhou diretamente para mim. Seus olhos estavam o mais suave tom de chocolate, meio derretido. -Sim, eu acho. - disse ela. Ela retornou a mascar seu chiclete. Por que eu estava olhando para sua boca? Eu olhei de volta para seus olhos. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava ficando assustada comigo. Virei-me para frente. –Eu só imaginei que você provavelmente está acostumado com as pessoas te atendendo Edward Cullen. - ela terminou.

-E você Isabella Swan... - eu disse lentamente, sem saber onde isso estava indo, mas ela não deu mais detalhes. -Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Eu realmente não gosto de voar também. - Em vez de responder, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para fora da janela se concentrando lá. Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e me inclinei para trás, fechando meus olhos para relaxar ao som de gongos e carrilhões. Cara, isso ia ser uma semana longa.

**Paris promete! Vocês provavelmente estranharam o fato de ponto de vista do Edward e da Bella, não é? Explico: é que um dos capítulos estava muito pequeno então resolvi emendar. Então meus amores, me digam o que tão achando da história! Bjos e até breve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Está aí o capítulo presente por 5 novos reviews! Apreciem!**

Capítulo 8

**Bella**

Quando nós atingimos nossa altitude, inclinei-me para trás da janela e relaxei em meu lugar. Era um tanto assustador e muito legal ver a decolagem. Meu estômago estava nervoso e tinha doído meus ouvidos, assim como Edward tinha dito.

Eu resolvi meu dever de casa, de cálculo, pela próxima hora ou até que eu estava muito sonolenta. Mais um bônus, eu tinha acabado todos os problemas do capítulo sete. Estiquei e tentei ficar mais confortável, virei para inclinar minha bochecha contra a janela, embora estivesse esticando o pescoço. O que eu não daria por um daqueles travesseiros pequeno de pescoço que eu tinha visto com Amanda Hughes.

E enquanto eu estava no tópico de Amanda Hughes, acho que agora era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para finalmente encarar o fato de que eu estava com ela no quarto do hotel. Eu a ignorei todo o semestre, mesmo depois que nós descobrimos que estaríamos dividindo um quarto. Eu poderia dizer que ela queria falar sobre tudo, coordenar roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal antes de sair, mas eu continuava fugindo dela, desaparecendo da aula assim que a campainha tocava. E, felizmente, agora eu estava sentada três fileiras atrás dela. Ela não era tão ruim, apenas anormalmente alegre para alguém com um rosto esmagado. Eu não sabia por que tinha que ser tão malditamente feliz. Fechei os olhos e esperava conseguir dormir um pouco para passar algumas horas

**~~x~~**

Quando acordei, minha boca estava seca e aberta. Eu engoli em seco e abri os olhos, perguntando-me quanto tempo tinha passado. Minha cabeça estava descansando no ombro de Edward. Merda! Sentei-me no meu próprio assento. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo e não notou. Não, ele estava definitivamente acordado. E agora ele estava olhando para mim.

-Desculpe. Adormeci eu acho.

-Está tudo bem.

-Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Hum, cerca de uma hora, eu acho. - disse ele, olhando para o relógio.

-Você poderia ter apenas me empurrado. - eu disse.

-Não estava me incomodando. - ele disse, olhando para mim.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um instante, e me senti muito íntima nos limites estreitos. Nós dois olhamos para longe. Do lado de fora da janela, o sol brilhava no céu, então eu provavelmente havia dormido mais de uma hora.

Ele estava escrevendo em seu caderno, segurando-o perto em seu colo, em vez de puxar para baixo na bandeja, como se ele não quisesse que ninguém visse o que ele estava escrevendo. Ele fechou o caderno e o guardou no bolso do assento. Meus olhos se detiveram em suas mãos. Suas unhas estavam limpas e aparadas, os dedos longos e delgados. Eu pisquei o sono dos meus olhos e me endireitei.

-Então agora que você está acordada, devemos falar sobre o nosso trabalho? - Perguntou.

-Uh, com certeza.

Ele pegou o caderno novamente e virou para a página de notas que começamos juntos na aula. Ele inclinou a edição para mim. -Qualquer um destes está bom para você? - Perguntou.

Eu li a lista novamente, correndo o dedo pela página. Nada estava fora de mim. -Sim, eu ainda não tenho ideias.

Ele passou o caderno para mim e sentou-se em silêncio por alguns segundos. -O que quis dizer antes quando você disse que eu era "Edward Cullen"? - Ele perguntou, usando aspas no ar.

Ele lembrou, hein? Talvez ele não era muito cabeça de vento que eu sempre achei que parecia. -Não me diga que você não percebe o pacote de prostitutas que seguem você ao redor. Sem mencionar os professores e uma boa parte da escola que idolatra você.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. -Esse material não importa muito para mim. - disse ele, mudando em seu assento.

-Eu duvido disso.

-Você realmente não me conhece, Bella.

-Eu sei que você é o capitão do time de futebol.

-E da equipe de luta. - acrescentou.

-E o seu amigo Jasper é um sapo pouco excitado.

-Nenhum argumento com relação a isso. - Ele sorriu. -Mas como é, nada melhor do que você namorando, Jacob?

-Eu não estou namorando ele. - eu quase bufei. -As relações no ensino médio são estúpidas. Desculpe, sem ofensa para qualquer coisa que você e Tânia têm em curso. - Eu olhei para ele.

-Não, nós não estamos mais juntos.

-Hum. - Então eu acho que os rumores sobre ela traindo ele eram verdadeiros. Isso deve ter sido um duro golpe para o seu ego. Ela era a menina mais cobiçada da escola. Alegre, loira e magra. Eu nunca falei com ela.

Na semana passada, eu tinha visto o seu amigo Jasper encoxando seu armário depois que ela passou pelo corredor, o que não era uma reação incomum nos dias que ela usava seu uniforme de líder de torcida na escola.

-Então, o que você está tentando dizer é que há mais para você do que de jogar futebol com seus amigos de Neandertal? - eu perguntei.

-Alguns dias eu desejo que sim. - Ele passou as mãos em seu cabelo várias vezes, olhando profundamente em seus pensamentos. Passei mais tempo do que eu gostaria de admitir analisando seu comentário e me perguntando o que poderia significar.

-Há mais de você do que tentar ser invisível na escola? - Perguntou ele, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos. -Quais são os seus hobbies?

-Passatempos? - Eu zombei.

-Sim, essas coisas que você faz no seu tempo livre. - esclareceu ele.

Eu tive que me concentrar para vir acima com alguma coisa. -Bem, se eu conseguir um tempo livre, acho que gosto de desenhar ou talvez tomar um banho.

-Sério? - O rosto dele estava tranquilo.

Revirei os olhos.

-Nossa, parece emocionante.

Eu não sei por que ainda me incomodava em tentar falar com ele. Nós não dissemos mais nada um ao outro pelo resto do voo.

Nós pousamos em Nova Jersey, para a nossa escala e para mudar de avião. Eu relutantemente sucumbi aos avanços de Amanda e almoçamos em um lugar chinês na praça de alimentação do aeroporto.

Ela tirou seu itinerário e alinhou seus multicoloridos marcadores no centro da mesa, entre nós, conversando animadamente, enquanto eu me concentrei em meu arroz frito. Eu a vi embaralhar através das suas páginas de pesquisa que ela tinha referenciado contra o itinerário e o esboço para seu jornal.

Ela parou de falar e estava olhando para mim com expectativa. Eu engoli um pedaço de rolo de ovo. -Ouça, Amanda, eu provavelmente vou estar com Edward na maior parte do tempo. Nós ainda não descobrimos o que fazer ainda.

-Ah. - Ela olhou para baixo e girou seu garfo em seu macarrão chow mein.

**~~x~~**

No voo para Paris eu me sentei entre um homem de meia idade e uma mulher perto da parte traseira do avião. Edward estava sete fileiras na minha frente. Eu podia ver o topo de sua cabeça cutucando acima de todos os outros. Ele tinha o assento da janela dessa vez, e agora eu não me sinto mal que tinha tomado dele em nosso último voo. Eu pesquei o chiclete que ele me deu antes no meu bolso e me acomodei para o longo voo sobre o Atlântico.

**Edward**

Após o desembarque pegamos nossa bagagem, entramos em um serviço de transporte para um tour de 30 minutos para a cidade de Paris. Minha cabeça latejava e entre a conversa feliz dos meus colegas e do motorista, desviei-me, a única coisa em que me concentrei foi em não adoecer à medida que descemos estrada abaixo para a cidade.

Abri os olhos quando a van chegou ao seu ponto final. O nosso hotel era um simples edifício de nove andares, pedra clara com uma porta em arco, toldos nas janelas e um chão de madeira escura no lobby. Sr. Rhinehart lembrou-nos que tínhamos poucas horas para descansar no hotel ou nas proximidades antes de irmos conhecer o Museu Nacional de História e em seguida, um jantar em grupo hoje à noite.

Depois de um rápido processo de check-in, Bobby e eu encontramos o quarto. Havia uma sala de canto minúscula com duas camas estreitas, um armário e uma televisão de tela plana montada na parede. A janela alta subia com cortinas brancas. Eu olhei para cama perto da janela, e nem mesmo me incomodei em tirar os sapatos.

-Então, eu vou sair um pouco. - disse Bobby.

Eu resmunguei e acenei uma mão cegamente sobre a minha cabeça, esperando que ele entendesse o que significava - Bom te vejo mais tarde.

Eu ouvi a porta abrir e sons de risadas e conversas quando Bobby se encontrou com os outros no corredor.

**~~x~~**

As batidas na minha cabeça e me puxaram intensificando meu sono. Eu abri um dos olhos e multicoloridas luzes passaram diante deles, mesmo depois de eu fechá-los. Às vezes dormir me ajudava a eliminar uma dor de cabeça, mas não hoje. O voo e o fuso horário devem ter sido uma combinação perfeita para uma enxaqueca. Eu percebi que o barulho não vinha de dentro da minha cabeça, mas contra a porta. Bobby deve ter esquecido a chave. Levantei-me e tropecei para a porta, abri e, em seguida, cai de costas sobre a cama.

-Hum, olá?

Eu olhei para cima e vi Bella de pé na porta aberta. A luz inundou o hall criando um halo em volta dela. -Feche a porta. - eu disse em meu travesseiro. Eu ouvi a porta fechar suavemente e fiquei grato.

-Vamos lá, todo mundo vai para o museu.

Eu não me mexi.

-O que? O grande e forte Edward Cullen está muito fora do horário para sair?

Eu gemi e rolei sobre o meu lado em posição fetal.

-O que há de errado? - Ela perguntou, com a voz mais suave do que antes.

-Enxaqueca-, eu respondi sem abrir os olhos.

-Ah. - Ela hesitou por um segundo. -Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?

-Meus remédios. Eles estão na minha bolsa. - Fiz um gesto para a mala que eu tinha deixado cair no final da minha cama. Eu a ouvi se aproximar e abri meus olhos para vê-la se agachar e abrir minha mala. Ela cuidadosamente colocou meus boxers de lado e cavou entre as pilhas de camisetas até que encontrou o frasco de comprimidos.

-É isso?

Eu balancei a cabeça e segurei a minha mão. -Obrigado. - Eu apertei a mão ao redor do frasco e deixei minha mão cair molemente para fora da cama, trabalhando a energia para realmente abri-lo.

-Você precisa de mim para pegar um pouco de água ou algo assim?

-Isso seria incrível. - sussurrei.

Ela empurrou os meus ombros para trás até que eu estava deitado contra o travesseiro. - Só tente relaxar. Eu estarei de volta.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Bella bateu suavemente na porta. Puxei-me para fora da cama para abrir. Eu fiquei lá, me firmando contra a moldura da porta, olhando para a luz. Ela colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me guiou de volta para a cama. Sentei, me inclinando contra a cabeceira de apoio. Ela abriu o frasco de pílula e me entregou uma, em seguida, trouxe a garrafa de água aberta aos meus lábios. Fechei os olhos e engoli a pílula. Eu não sabia o que provocou a súbita mudança em Bella, ou por que ela estava sendo gentil, mas eu não estava a ponto de reclamar agora.

-Obrigado, Bella. - Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos novamente.

-A qualquer hora.

-Eu acho que você tem que ir agora. - eu disse, não encontrando seus olhos.

-Eu não posso deixar você aqui sozinho.

Fiquei quieto, tentando descobrir o que ela queria dizer.

-Eu já disse ao Sr. Rhinehart que você não estava se sentindo bem e que iríamos encontrar com todos mais tarde. Mas se você não me quer aqui, eu provavelmente ainda poderia alcançá-los.

Abri os olhos de novo. Bella estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, seus olhos azuis cheios de preocupação. -Eu quero que você fique. - eu disse suavemente.

-Ok, então. - Ela se levantou, foi para o final da cama e tirou meus sapatos e colocou-os ordenadamente ao lado da minha mala.

Eu deslizei em cima da cama e coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu me senti uma merda, meu pescoço estava duro, minhas mãos estavam frias e suadas e eu estava enjoado. Eu realmente esperava não ficar doente na frente dela. Ela se sentou de frente para mim na cama de Bobby e me olhou. -Obrigado por cuidar de mim. - eu disse.

-Está tudo bem, eu estou acostumada com isso.

Eu não tinha a capacidade cerebral para tentar interpretar o que isso significava. Em vez disso, eu me concentrei na minha respiração, mas o quarto continuava a girar, enquanto as dores de cabeça normalmente ajudavam a me sentir mais perto de Anthony, eu me sentia sozinho e muito longe de casa.

Eu sabia que ela não era do tipo de se preocupar em manter as aparências, então eu sabia que ela não iria me julgar por baixar minha guarda agora e assim eu fiz. -Bella? - Eu disse, sem abrir os olhos.

-Sim? - ela sussurrou.

-Você pode vir deitar comigo?

Ela hesitou.

-Por favor. Eu acho que vai ajudar. - Eu estiquei a mão para ela. Eu senti a mudança na cama quando ela se sentou ao meu lado no colchão estreito e relutantemente se deitou ao meu lado. Ela manteve o corpo rigidamente equilibrado na borda da cama, de modo que nós não estávamos nos tocando, mas depois de alguns segundos, eu avancei para mais perto.

Um segundo eu a senti contra mim, uma calma fácil tomou conta de mim. Eu enrolei meu corpo ao redor do dela e me senti aterrado pela forma como os nossos peitos se levantavam e caíam juntos. Isso deve estar parecendo estranho, estar aqui deitado com Isabela Swan, mas a única coisa que me preocupou mais foi o que não aconteceu.

**Quem achou muito fofo a Bella cuidando do Edward levante a mão o/! Obrigada Bah83, gby00, Juliana, amanda, MaluPattz e jessica pelos reviews, meninas vocês são demais! E um obrigada tbm para MandaTaishoCullen, Teth por seguir! Bjos gente e até breve! E não deixem de comentar!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mais um capítulo meus amores!**

Capítulo 9

**Bella**

Bem, essa foram as mais estranhas duas horas que eu já passei, nos braços de Edward em um quarto de hotel em Paris. Basta esperar até Rosalie ouvir esta história. Não havia nada de sexual nisso - tinha sido como cuidar de um dos meus irmãos. Senhor sabe que Charlie tinha me pedido para dormir em seu quarto inúmeras vezes, quando estávamos crescendo. Ele tinha um medo intenso de todos os monstros do segundo grau. Isso é tudo como era, Edward no seu ponto mais fraco, mas eu estava um pouco surpresa quando ele me deixou vê-lo em seu momento mais vulnerável.

Eu estava em modo mamãe, nada mais. Pelo menos eu me senti útil pela primeira vez nesta viagem. Eu não estava acostumada a ser responsável apenas por mim mesma. E eu fiz mais ou menos como quando ele fechou os olhos enquanto eu passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos para massagear o couro cabeludo.

Ele tinha acordado em um estado completamente diferente, de olhos brilhantes e prontos para ir ver a cidade. Ele continuou pedindo desculpas por me fazer perder a nossa primeira excursão, do dia, mas eu sinceramente não me importava muito. Depois que fizemos check-in no hotel, eu tinha tirado o meu próprio tempo para ficar longe de Amanda e andava para cima e para baixo de nosso hotel. O medo de me perder me impediu de ir longe demais, mas eu sentei ao lado de uma fonte e fiquei encantada com os detalhes deste lugar, me sentia tão completamente diferente do que qualquer coisa quando estava em casa. Arrogantes patas de pombos rosa dançaram a meus pés, e todas as pessoas estavam sem nenhum esforço legal em adaptadas camisas e jeans. Paris tinha um lado frio, um ar que lhe ousava a tentar ser e se tornar um parisiense. As lojas encantadoras ao longo da rua de paralelepípedos irregulares tinham nomes como Patisserie Brasserie. E havia cafés em abundância nas calçadas onde as pessoas demoravam nas garrafas de vinho, cigarros e conversas que pareciam ainda mais fascinantes quando faladas em seu francês com sotaque.

No momento em que estava de volta ao o lobby do hotel para me encontrar com o Sr. Rhinehart e o grupo, meus pés estavam doloridos e o fuso horário tinha me alcançado. Eu nem percebi que Edward não estava por perto até que o Sr. Rhinehart me disse para ir buscar meu parceiro.

Mesmo que Paris, até agora, fosse superior a minhas expectativas, eu me senti inútil vagando na rua sem um propósito. Mas quando Edward precisou de mim, eu senti um puxar familiar, ser necessária é muito melhor, facilmente o peguei em meus braços.

Eu pensei que as coisas poderiam ficar um pouco estranha entre nós, uma vez que acordamos alojado um nos braços do outro, mas estranhamente não foi. Nós dois queríamos ficar limpos do voo antes de nos encontrarmos com todos para o jantar, então eu tinha ido ao meu quarto para tomar banho, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Eu sequei o cabelo com secador de Amanda e coloquei algum rímel. Eu não sei por que eu estava fazendo mais um esforço, eu já fiz isso em casa, não era como se este foi um encontro ou qualquer coisa - o que seria hilário. Eu escorreguei em minhas sapatilhas pretas e desci para o saguão para encontrar Edward. Ele estava esperando na porta de entrada aberta vestindo um suéter cinza e jeans escuro. Aquele menino tinha definitivamente crescido tomando vitaminas dos Flintstone. Quando ele me viu, seu rosto se iluminou. Ele parecia muito melhor do que tinha estado antes, sua pele brilhava de uma forma saudável. Passei por ele para fora da porta da frente.

-Bem, olá para você também. - disse ele atrás de mim, rindo.

-Pronto? - eu perguntei.

-Sim, você sabe para onde estamos indo?

-Eu acho que sim. - Eu estudei o mapa que eu peguei do lobby, e virei à esquerda na rua de pedra. Nós caminhamos em silêncio, apreciando as atrações ao nosso redor. -Olha, se vamos trabalhar juntos, há algumas coisas que você deve saber. - eu disse. Ele olhou, esperando eu continuar. Ele precisava entender que a coisa de abraçar esta tarde estava totalmente fora e não ia acontecer de novo.

-Nós não vamos agir como turistas idiotas vagando ao redor da cidade, por isso, se você trouxe sua pochete, você simplesmente vai ter que deixá-la no quarto. Este é um acordo de estudo, nós vamos fazer a nossa pesquisa para o trabalho, e é isso. Eu pretendo ver a Catedral Notre, a Basílica do Sagrado Coração, o Louvre, e, claro, a Torre Eiffel. Você pode fazer o que quiser.

-Eu vou com você. Sagrado Coração seria legal. - disse ele.

Olhei para ele, surpresa que ele mesmo soubesse o que era.

-Bem, eu só não quero que você tenha ideias estranhas com base no que aconteceu antes. Nós não vamos nos ligar. - eu terminei, acenando meu dedo em sua direção. Ele riu baixinho.

-Tanto quanto eu aprecio sua ajuda hoje, você não tem que se preocupar com isso. - Ele parecia um pouco presunçoso sobre as coisas, um sorriso desaparecendo ainda em seus lábios. Eu não sabia por que, mas eu de repente estava um pouco irritada que ele pensou que era ridícula a ideia de nos ligarmos. Não foi ele que me pediu para deitar com ele na cama mais cedo?

Ele olhou para mim e o sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu. -Deus, se você está preocupada por que nós estamos saindo juntos, como se eu fosse pular em você e te agarrar. - Ele acelerou o passo por mim.

-Ei, o lugar é aqui. - eu falei. Parei em frente ao café. Edward voltou, mas ele passou direto por mim, se dirigindo para o nosso grupo sentado em agrupamentos de pequenas mesas.

Eu gostava da atenção do garçom do sexo masculino que parecia estar em seus vinte e poucos anos. Ele fez uma produção de ajudar-me em minha cadeira e dobrar o guardanapo no meu colo enquanto falava em francês, palavras que eu não tinha ideia dos significados. Edward e eu pegamos os dois últimos lugares no final das mesas. -Sentindo-se melhor, eu vejo! - Sr. Rhinehart sorriu para Edward. Ele parecia embriagado. Eu notei o copo de vinho meio vazio na frente dele. -E, Isabella, obrigado por cuidar dele. - Eu balancei a cabeça.

Alguns dos outros tinham copos de vinho na frente deles também, e eu vi meus colegas com novos olhos, eles não estavam apenas conversando animadamente sobre a sua viagem para o museu, eles estavam tontos. Abri meu cardápio e virei às páginas, procurando algo que eu reconheceria. Cheguei ao final do menu, sem encontrar nada em inglês. Folheei-o para a tampa traseira, mas estava em branco.

Ninguém ao meu redor parecia estar lutando com seus menus. Talvez eu só precisasse me perder e ir com o fluxo, algo aventureiro. Não poderia ser ruim, não é? Folheei as páginas novamente e examinei os títulos: aperitivos, bebidas, em seguida, lendo as palavras devagar, tentando dar sentido a eles. Poulet molho forestière Orecchiette... patês. Courgettes... Venenos... copeaux de comté. Ele era todo em francês e não havia fotos no menu, como no Applebee's.

O garçom veio e as pessoas começaram a colocar seus pedidos da outra extremidade da mesa. Não havia nada pior do que 15 americanos adolescentes massacrando a língua francesa. Meus ouvidos sentiram como se estivessem caindo. Eu tinha mais do que um pouco de vergonha de ser vista com tais amadores. Tentei ser discreta quando eu olhei ao redor do restaurante tentando ver o que outras pessoas tinham em seus pratos, mas não ajudou. Eu não sabia estas palavras.

O garçom foi atrás do meu ombro. Rapidamente varri as palavras de novo, me contentei em apontar a primeira coisa que eu vi e ele se inclinou sobre meu ombro e acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, rabiscou algo em seu bloco de papel.

Quando a nossa comida veio, cada prato que foi definido na frente de todos parecia melhor do que o próximo. Mas a minha emoção e fome desvaneceu-se rapidamente quando o garçom colocou algo na minha frente que eu não conhecia. Havia pequenos pedaços de pimentas cortadas, cozidos e algum tipo de pasta de carne. Eu poderia dizer que Edward estava rindo atrás de seu guardanapo. Ele me viu escolher através da confusão com o garfo e tentar uma mordida. Eu sabia que fiz uma careta feia, como Cora fazia quando ela engoliu xarope para a tosse. Eu traguei metade da água do meu copo e olhei ansiosamente para o prato de Amanda com uma fina pizza borbulhando com queijo derretido. Eu daria meu ovário esquerdo por uma fatia. Estendi a mão para a cesta de pão e peguei a fatia que restava.

Edward pegou acima de seu prato o pão com pasta e deslizou-a para mim.

-Eu não poderia terminar tudo isso. Pegue.

Era um macarrão grosso, tomate com queijo raspado. Parecia incrível.

-Não, obrigada, eu estou bem. - Eu peguei meu garfo em uma tentativa fraca e espetei um pedaço da pilha fumegante no meu prato.

-Vamos, eu tenho um estômago fraco, eu não posso ver você comer isso.

Ele empurrou o prato de macarrão para mim.

-O que é isso? - Eu perguntei, cutucando meu garfo no centro macio da pasta de carne do meu prato.

Ele balançou a cabeça. -Você não quer saber.

Deixando meu orgulho de lado, eu deslizei o prato no resto do caminho para mim e cavei dentro. Havia um molho leve no macarrão - que era doce como o vinho branco e salgado ao mesmo tempo, com toques de alho e pimenta preta. Matt ainda estava me observando, mas eu não me importava. Eu girei o garfo na massa e enfiei em minha boca e logo terminei cada mordida no prato.

Olhei para cima e Edward estava comendo seu prato agora cada vez menor de massas.

-Você quer mais? - Perguntou ele com um macarrão pendurado em sua boca.

-Não, obrigado, isso estava muito bom.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorveu o macarrão, fazendo-o desaparecer entre os lábios. Ao vê-lo comer, foi a primeira vez que reparei que seus lábios pareciam realmente adoráveis e macios. Ele limpou a boca com o guardanapo, quebrando minha concentração. Rosalie estava certa sobre ele, e eu percebi que não havia nada de errado em olhar.

Eu gostaria de ser corajosa o suficiente para pedir um copo de vinho, mas depois do desastre ao requisitar minha refeição, bebi minha água e fiquei quieta.

Depois de um jantar agradável, nosso grupo caminhou de volta para o hotel, mas em vez de ir para dentro, as pessoas decolaram em pequenos grupos, depois que o Sr. Rhinehart nos disse que tinha um toque de recolher às 11 horas, mas não era para sairmos sozinhos. Eu não tinha vontade de passar mais tempo com os meus colegas barulhentos do que eu já tinha. Eu estava me sentindo envergonhada o suficiente de ser americana.

Sentei-me à beira de um chafariz em frente ao nosso hotel. Eu sentia falta de meus irmãos e irmãs e queria saber como eles estavam se saindo sem mim.

-Hey. - Edward disse atrás de mim.

Tirei meus pés descalços fora da fonte e me virei para ele. -Eu pensei que você tinha saído com Bobby e os outros.

-Não. Eu acho que não me sinto assim...

-Oh - Ele estava de pé sem jeito diante de mim. Eu tentei não notar que estava cara a cara com sua virilha. -Você quer sentar?

-Na verdade, eu estava pensando se você queria um sorvete. Você ainda deve estar com fome e eu vi um lugar, aqui nessa mesma rua.

A sorveteria era bem grande. Cores suaves da bondade em forma de creme congelado olharam para nós. Eu pedi o sabor melão e Edward pediu pistache.

-Pistache? - Eu desafiei.

-Se eu não pedir, quem mais vai? - Ele sorriu. Ele se sentiu mal com sorvete de sabor pistache. Meu sorriso desapareceu quase tão rapidamente. É por isso que estávamos juntos agora, porque se ele não tivesse se oferecido para sair comigo esta noite, ele sabia que eu estaria sozinha e ele tinha algum tipo de culpa porque eu fiquei com ele hoje? Eu não precisava de sua pena. Ele se aproximou do balcão e pagou por nós dois, então, inclinou o copo para o meu. -Saúde.

-Você não tem que pagar para mim. - Eu corri atrás dele.

-Eu sei. Mas você me comprou uma garrafa de água antes, então agora estamos quites.

Bem, eu acho que foi justo. Não tem sentido fazer um grande negócio por isso. Voltamos para o hotel, comendo nosso sorvete.

-Bem, o que devemos fazer? Chama isso de noite? - Eu perguntei quando chegamos ao lobby do hotel.

-Nós poderíamos planejar nosso tema para pesquisa. - Edward sugeriu.

-Ah. - Tinha tido eu o pensamento ilusório que Edward Cullen realmente queria sair comigo?

-Ou não. - Ele levou uma mordida e sorriu para mim.

-Eu acho que a minha colega de quarto Amanda trouxe alguns jogos. Eu poderia subir e conseguir um baralho ou algo assim.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. -Eu vou com você.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, eu o deixei na porta aberta segurando os dois copos de sorvete, enquanto eu remexia na sala. Eu arremessei meu sutiã de renda preta na parte de trás de uma cadeira do outro lado da minha cama, esperando que ele não tivesse visto. -Baralho? - eu perguntei, segurando o baralho.

-Ou eu poderia ensiná-la como meu irmão e eu costumávamos jogar isso. - Ele pegou um jogo de Scrabble.

-Scrabble? - Meus avós jogam Scrabble.

-Vamos lá, você vai gostar.

Dei de ombros e empurrei o jogo debaixo do braço e o segui para o corredor.

Fomos jogar em uma mesa na rua fora do nosso hotel, iluminado apenas por cordas de luzes brancas de Natal que cruzavam acima de nós. Nós viramos as peças.

-Então, você disse que jogava com o seu irmão? - Eu perguntei.

-Eu costumava fazer. - Ele sorriu como se estivesse lembrando algo bom.

-Se você estiver afim, a forma como costumávamos brincar era para cada um tomar nove peças, em vez de sete, como as regras dizem, e você pode somente soletrar palavras pervertidas. - Ele olhou para a minha reação. -Nós éramos meio imaturos ... nós não temos que...-.

-Você está brincando comigo? Scrabble sujo soa muito melhor do que a maneira regular. Por nove peças? - eu perguntei.

-Anthony disse que era mais fácil fazer palavras melhores.

-Anthony era seu irmão? - Eu perguntei.

Ele assentiu, mas olhou para baixo, de repente, se tornou fascinado por suas peças.

-Então, era só vocês dois? Não há outros irmãos?

Seus dedos pararam de reorganizar as peças, mas seus olhos ficaram abatidos. –Na verdade sou só eu agora. Anthony faleceu no ano passado.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu não sabia. - Minhas mãos estavam desajeitadas em cima da mesa, eu queria alcançar e agarrar a sua mão, mas eu era ruim nessa coisa. Eu não podia nem imaginar perder um dos meus irmãos. Eles eram toda a minha vida.

Nós apenas sentamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, Edward olhava para a tabela. Quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes.

-Vamos fazer algumas palavras sujas em honra ao Anthony. - eu disse.

Ele sorriu. -Vamos.

Eu escolhi nove peças. Elas quase não cabiam na pequena tabela. Foi obviamente, projetada para manter sete. Depois de estudar suas peças por um minuto, Edward foi o primeiro, colocando a palavra mulher madura horizontalmente a bordo.

-Você pode fazer isso? - Eu perguntei.

-Ah, sim, gírias, siglas, vale tudo. Desde que seja pervertido.

-Regras de Anthony? - Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Pensei que só usando palavras sujas seria mais difícil, mas acontece que elas vêm a mim com mais naturalidade do que as palavras regulares. Eu coloquei VIRILHA.

-Bom. Anthony ficaria orgulhoso. - Ele estendeu a mão para reabastecer as peças sobre a tabela. -Então você tem uma irmã, certo?

Lembrei-me que ele tinha visto Cora e eu na lavanderia. -Sim. E três irmãos pequenos.

-Uau. Família Grande.

-Sim. - Meu pensamento, exatamente - quem diabos tinha cinco filhos hoje em dia?

Ele largou CUM (porra) na seguinte, então eu marquei MERDA.

-Um bom. - Ele bateu o punho sobre a mesa.

-Então, por que você não quer sair com esses caras hoje à noite?

Ele ficou em silêncio e reorganizando suas peças. -Eu não sei, eu só acho que eu sinto que não tenho que fingir ser alguém que eu não sou em torno de um monte de gente. Eles esperam que eu seja feliz o tempo todo e eu só estou cansado de fingir.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu entendi. Eu não me encaixava na maioria das vezes. Eu sabia que ele estava me dando um elogio, mesmo sem dizer. Ele não tem que ser falso em torno de mim.

-Pussy (vagina) tem dois s, certo? - Perguntou ele, com uma expressão de concentração no rosto. -

Da última vez que verifiquei.

-Podemos ir com um? - Perguntou.

-Pu-sy,- Eu tentei isso em voz alta. Nós rachamos de rir. -Isso não parece certo.

-Aqui. - Ele virou a carta para mim. -Ajude-me. - Eu estudei as peças em sua tabela, então as rearranjei e soletrei a palavra nude (nudez).

-Você é boa nisso. - Ele sorriu, e levou as peças para organizar no tabuleiro.

-Sim, eu não sei o que isso diz sobre mim. - eu disse, mas agradeço seu elogio.

**O que acharam? Finalmente Paris! Tadinha da Bella quando ela foi pedir comida! Dica: nunca peçam algo se vocês não sabem o que é. Bom meus amores, terça-feira é dia de postagem dupla e, como vocês já sabem, acontecem apenas com 5 novos reviews. **

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Que bom que você esteja gostando flor! E ela realmente gosta de cuidar dos outros apesar de reclamar. Bjos

**MaluPattz: **Suas adivinhações estão no caminho certo! E não fiz de propósito em parar naquela parte, foi sem querer querendo kkkk. Bjos

**Amanda: **Concordo com você em relação a fofice do Edward. E quanto aos dias de postagem, eu posto três vezes por semana que é terça, quinta e sábado. Se eu não postar nesses dias, é porque ou estou lotada de tarefas ou doente. Bjos

**Teth: **Bem-vinda e que bom que esteja gostando! Bjos

**annacaroll: **Que bom que gosto gostou. Muito fofos esses dois! Bjos

**Bah83: **Eu adoro seus comentários flor! Acredite, tem mais fofice vindo aí! Bjos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo saído do forno para vocês!**

Capítulo 10

**Edward**

Em nossa segunda manhã, eu antecipei que a Bella não seria plenamente operacional até que tivesse seu café. Eu peguei uma mesa de café no pequeno canto fora do lobby do hotel, e levei um prato com um pouco de tudo para nossa mesa. Croissants de chocolate, doces, geleia de laranja pegajosa, iogurte, pálido e magro coberto com passas, e queijos macios, com pedaços de baguete. Bella deslizou para o banco em frente a mim, seus olhos varreram a mesa. Eu virei à xícara de café quando a garçonete veio com uma garrafa de café. -Café? - ela perguntou.

-Oui. - Levantei copo de Bella. Quando ele foi preenchido com vapor, café com espuma cremosa, coloquei-o de volta na frente dela. Ela ficou muda quando olhou para o café.

-Uh, obrigado. - ela se recuperou, pegando a caneca.

Depois do café, o nosso grupo partiu em uma caminhada de vinte minutos para Notre Dame. As ruas estavam íngremes, sinuosas e cheias de construções de pedra e lojas enfeitadas com toldo cobrindo as janelas.

Bobby e Carson correram na frente do grupo, praticando francês, palavrões e rachaduras até rindo das combinações que poderiam reunir. Gosto de queijo pau. Isso me fez compreender o tempo que passei apenas eu e Bella. Ela baixou a guarda, e havia um certo grau de tristeza dentro dela que parecia familiar, de confiança em mim.

Em pouco tempo, Bella e eu nos encontrávamos a vários passos atrás do grupo. Nós caminhamos em silêncio em direção ao rio e depois Notre Dame entrou em exibição – suas duas torres de pé contra o céu azul brilhante.

Após rodadas de fotos de alunos sobre os degraus de pedra externos, o Sr. Rhinehart finalmente nos conduziu para dentro. Tão logo entramos na mal iluminada catedral, levantei minha cabeça inclinada para trás em apreciação. Tinha uma sensação, velha e mágica. Um silêncio abafado caiu sobre o nosso grupo. Sr. Rhinehart entrou na fila para comprar os bilhetes do grupo e assegurar nossos guias de áudio para um passeio de fala Inglês. Embora pareça mais com um monumento histórico do que uma igreja real, andamos 20 minutos para chegar lá, e quando nós cruzamos o rio e vi as duas torres de pé contra o céu azul, foi melhor vê-lo em pessoa do que em uma foto num livro de história.

Depois de Notre Dame, Bella e eu fizemos um almoço rápido, comemos pizza em um banco do parque. Aparentemente, uma pizza por pessoa. Bella e eu cada um com uma pizza de tomate e manjericão. Ela não queria correr nenhum risco de pedir por conta própria, então apenas repetiu a minha ordem. A pizza era leve e fina com um molho rico e tomate e queijo, e não foram formados em um círculo perfeito, como em casa, mas eu apreciei suas imperfeições. Estava uma delícia.

- Bella, eu só queria te dizer, ontem à noite foi legal, foi muito bom falar de Anthony, como se ele ainda fosse real. Eu perguntei a Tânia se gostaria de jogar Scrabble pervertido comigo uma vez e ela não quis, ela me disse para crescer.

-Eu acho que eu só gosto de palavras sujas mais do que a maioria das meninas.

-Pois bem, obrigado de qualquer maneira.

-A qualquer hora. - disse ela e enfiou o último pedaço da massa de pizza em sua boca.

-Então, Bella, me diga algo que a maioria das pessoas não sabe sobre você. -

-Por quê? - Ela perguntou em torno do pedaço de pizza.

-Eu não sei, só assim podemos conhecer melhor um ao outro. Quero dizer que estamos indo para a escola juntos a vida inteira, mas eu realmente não sei nada sobre você.

Ela engoliu a pizza e me olhou fixamente.

-Tudo bem... eu vou começar. - Eu limpei minha boca. -O que você quer saber sobre mim? - Eu perguntei.

Ela estudou comigo e de repente senti consciente sob seu olhar.

Eu tinha molho de tomate no meu queixo? -O que você quis dizer no avião quando disse que preferiria que houvesse mais vida do que o futebol?

Passei a mão no meu cabelo. -Ah, a pergunta seguinte.

Ela revirou os olhos. -Como o seu irmão morreu?

Cara, ela não se conteve. -Eu prefiro falar mais sobre ele do que sua morte.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. -Ok, então me diga alguma coisa sobre ele.

-Ele era três anos mais velho do que eu e eu basicamente adorava o ver crescendo. Eu era como sua sombra, mas ele nunca se aborreceu de alguma forma. Ele era um fuzileiro naval, quando voltou do treinamento básico que ele fez. Foi quando eu comecei a trabalhar fora. Eu sempre quis ser como ele, e agora que ele não está aqui, é como se eu não soubesse mais o que estou fazendo. Já que faz um ano, todo mundo espera que eu esteja mudado, e meus pais nem sequer falam mais dele. Desculpe, eu não sei nem por que estou falando sobre isso, eu não quero ser como um peso.

-Eu não sou realmente uma pessoa de sol e arco-íris, se você ainda não percebeu.

-Você está bem, Isabella Swan.

-E você não é tão ruim quanto eu teria imaginado. - Ela esmurrou meu ombro.

-Obrigada?

-Vamos lá, temos que voltar. - disse ela, levantando-se, tirando a migalhas do seu colo.

-Ei, você não me disse nada sobre você.

-Basta perguntar algo. O que você quer saber? - Ela perguntou.

Eu pensei por um segundo, tentando chegar a algo que iria fazê-la rir. -Você estava realmente vestindo um biquíni quando eu vi você na lavanderia?

Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um pervertido. -É isso que você quer saber?

Eu levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. -O quê? Eu sou um cara. Eu estava apenas curioso.

-Bem, para sua informação, sim. Partes inferiores da roupa de banho pode se tornar roupas íntimas em um segundo. Achei que era melhor do que não usar nada.

Eu considerei isso e assenti. Eu esperava que ela não pudesse ver como meu pescoço estava ficando rosa sob a gola da minha polo.

**~~x~~**

Após a viagem de grupo, onde eu teria apreciado o método da Bella de pular para frente para ver as coisas boas, e depois de outro longo jantar, onde Bella tinha me pedido para pedir para ela, estávamos saindo no átrio do hotel tentando pensar no que fazer com as nossas horas restantes de liberdade antes do toque de recolher imposto pelo Sr. Rhinehart.

Bobby estava tentando convencer um grupo a descer a rua para um clube de dança que ele tinha certeza que iam nos deixar entrar.

-Você vai com a gente? - Bobby perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu realmente não ligo, mas não queria que as pessoas pensassem que eu era coxo após ignorar o passeio do grupo na noite passada. - Claro. - Olhei para Bella, sentada sozinha no banco da janela com seu caderno de desenho. - Quem vai? - Eu perguntei a Bobby.

-Só eu, você, Amanda e Stephanie. Elas estão no andar de cima se trocando - ele sorriu.

-Devemos perguntar a Bella? - Eu balancei a cabeça em sua direção.

-Não. Eu quero que esta noite seja divertida. Além disso, há duas delas e dois de nós. É perfeito.

-Eu vou convidar ela, eu não quero apenas sair sem ao menos convidá-la. Ela provavelmente não vai vir mesmo. - Eu estava me dirigindo em direção a ela, esperando que ela viesse.

-Grandes planos hoje à noite? - ela perguntou sem olhar para cima quando eu cheguei mais perto.

-Venha comigo. - Sentei-me ao lado dela, tentando ver o que estava desenhando, mas ela moveu o livro antes que eu pudesse ver.

-Bobby não me quer lá. - disse ela, fechando o livro e colocando-o de lado. Nós olhamos para o outro lado do lobby. Ele fez uma careta de volta para nós.

-Esqueça Bobby, eu quero você lá.

-Por quê? - Ela desafiou.

Homem esta menina não leva qualquer coisa que você disser a ela sem um argumento.

-Porque eu não quero ser o único a fingir em torno das pessoas felizes. - Eu sorri para ela.

Amanda e Stephanie descendo as escadas, rindo em tops tubo e saias curtas, ilustrando o meu ponto.

-Oh, eu não vou estar fingindo nada.

-E isso é o que eu gosto em você. Vamos, Bella. - Eu a puxei pelas mãos. - Vai guardar o seu caderno de desenho. - Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. - Vai ser divertido.

Atravessamos o saguão e nos dirigimos de volta para os outros. -Bella vai vir com a gente. - eu disse.

-Ela não vai usar isso, não é? - disse Stephanie, franzindo o nariz.

Eu vi que Bella olhou bem em seus jeans e camiseta, mas antes de Bella saber ou eu o que estava acontecendo, as meninas estavam puxando ela pelas escadas pelos cotovelos.

Elas voltaram 15 minutos depois e eu mal reconhecia Bella.

Ela usava um top preto e uma saia minúscula e seu longo cabelo escuro encaracolado ao redor de seus ombros nus. Ela olhou de maneira quente, melhor do que Amanda ou Stephanie, embora elas provavelmente levaram três vezes mais tempo para ficar pronta. Olhei para fora e rechequei minha carteira, contando meu dinheiro de novo, mesmo que eu sabia que eu tinha 46 €.

Andamos cerca de um quilômetro e chegamos na _le Secret_, e paguei para entrar. Ficamos presos juntos num aglomerado no bar enquanto olhávamos ao redor. Depois de gritar sobre a música para descobrir o que as meninas queriam, Bobby e eu voltamos com bebidas. Havia dois andares com reprodução de música independente, o piso principal era mais um lounge e no segundo andar que tinha estava rolando uma música com batida alta de dança com luzes e lasers piscando no teto. Havia basicamente dois tipos de pessoas lá, os turistas como nós e rapazes vulgares tentando pegar os turistas.

Amanda e Stephanie se deram as mãos e foram para a pista de dança, tentando dar um show. Bobby estava tímido com elas. Ele não teria uma chance com qualquer uma delas de volta para casa, mas essa era a coisa engraçada sobre viagem, você pode criar novos relacionamentos e ser alguém diferente do que você é em casa. Bobby se juntou as meninas na pista de dança e deixou Bella e eu de pé juntos, tomando nossas bebidas.

Era muito alto para falar, mas eu tentei de qualquer maneira. -Está se divertindo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Eu tentei de novo. -Você gosta de dançar?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

Não foi um não. Eu queria dizer algo inteligente, como 'Quando em Roma' e agarrar a mão dela. Mas eu tomei um gole da minha cerveja em vez. Stephanie se dirigiu para nós com um sorriso cheio de dentes. Ela pegou minha mão. - Vamos. - E me puxou para a pista de dança. Voltei a olhar para Bella, mas Stephanie me levou embora.

Stephanie balançou os quadris na minha frente, batendo os quadris nos meus. Eu acho que ela quis fazer isso parecer sexy, mas isso só pareceu forçado. Eu não era bom em dançar, então eu resolvi mudar meu peso de um lado para outro.

Stephanie segurou minhas mãos e colocou-as em sua cintura. Ela sorriu para mim. Eu não estava realmente sentindo isso. Eu olhei para trás para verificar Bella, mas ela não estava onde eu a deixei. Meus olhos percorreram a sala, procurando por ela. Será que ela saiu?

Olhei ao redor da cabeça saltando de Stephanie e Bella estava do outro lado da pista de dança sendo arrebatada por algum garanhão italiano com a camisa desabotoada longe demais. Ele tinha as mãos sobre ela. Mudei Stephanie para o lado para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada melhor, mas ela confundiu meu toque de atenção e caiu na minha frente, se esfregando no meu colo. Eu estava prestes a ir arrancar aquelas mãos fora de Bella, mas então eu percebi a expressão em seu rosto. Ela não estava odiando.

A canção se transformou em um processo lento, e eu logo sai das garras de Stephanie antes que ela pudesse me puxar novamente. Fui para Bella e o cara. - Bella, vamos lá, eu acho que nós deveríamos ir. - Eu coloquei minha mão em seu cotovelo.

- O que, você acha que é o único que pode receber qualquer atenção nesta esta viagem? Um pouco hipócrita, não acha? - Ela apontou para Stephanie, que estava nos observando e fazendo beicinho.

- Bella, você não conhece esse cara, ele parece ter vinte e cinco.

-Fabien, Edward. Edward, Fabien - ela nos apresentou.

Ele me deu uma piscadela e puxou Bella para perto. Eu definitivamente poderia levá-lo.

-Não seja um galo de briga. - Ela me mandou embora.

Senti Stephanie puxando meu braço. - Você vai voltar? - Eu olhei para Bella uma última vez. Ela parecia tão despreocupada, movendo-se em sintonia com a música, sorrindo timidamente para seu parceiro de dança italiano.

- Ah, sim. - Eu deixei Stephanie agarrar meu braço e me puxar em sua direção.

**~~x~~**

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que tínhamos 15 minutos para chegar antes do nosso toque de recolher. Juntei todo mundo e fomos para fora no ar fresco da noite. Estava começando a garoar quando começamos a caminhada volta.

-Quem era aquele moço alto, moreno e bonito? - Amanda perguntou Bella.

-Fabien.

-Até mesmo seu nome é sexy. - disse Stephanie.

Eu andei à frente, um pouco envergonhado por ter tentado interferir com Bella.

-Ei, Cullen espera. - ela correu até mim.

-Hey.

Caminhamos juntos em silêncio por alguns minutos. O céu se abriu e derramou a chuva sobre nós, gotas molhadas. Eu olhei para cima e deixei o respingo de água em meu rosto. Era bom, refrescante.

-Uau. - Bella estendeu as mãos na frente do corpo, palmas para cima, pegando chuva.

-Vamos,- eu peguei a mão dela. Eu não sabia por que, mas eu estava querendo tocá-la a noite toda. Eu comecei a correr no meio da rua, puxando-a junto. Nossos pés nas poças de água espirrando desajeitadamente enquanto corríamos. Bella apertou minha mão mais forte e nós corremos o mais rápido que podíamos através da chuva. Os outros logo ficaram muito atrás de nós. Puxei Bella em torno de um canto, em um beco e a mantive com as costas contra a parede. Agarrei sua cintura, puxando-a sob o toldo, longe das correntes de água derramando do céu enegrecido. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e percebendo que eu estava segurando sua cintura, puxei minhas mãos, rapidamente. Eu dei um passo para trás dela. Nós ficamos de frente para o outro e nossos peitos se levantavam e caiam pesadamente enquanto pegamos a nossa respiração. A água corria por seu rosto e seu cabelo colado ao seu rosto. A parte superior do top estava colada ao seu corpo e ela teve arrepios em seus braços. Ela ainda estava linda e, como sempre, seus olhos castanhos me cativaram.

-Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo? - nos separamos e corremos para fora do beco atrás deles.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, estávamos molhados, deixamos pegadas molhadas através do lobby. Em vez de ir para o elevador, Bella voltou para as escadas. - Eu vou pelas escadas - ela disse.

Os outros continuaram até o elevador, enquanto eu seguia Bella pelas escadas. Ela puxou e abriu a porta corta-fogo e começou a subir as escadas. Para o primeiro de dois andares, eu simplesmente segui atrás dela, mas quando chegamos à porta para o terceiro andar, dei um passo em frente antes que ela pudesse abrir.

-Você se divertiu esta noite?

-Sim, não é? - Perguntou ela.

-Ir a clubes noturnos definitivamente não é uma atividade normal para mim, mas foi tudo bem. - eu tentei soar legal.

-Por que você não foi com eles? - ela perguntou. -Stephanie gosta de você, você provavelmente poderia ficar com ela, se você quisesse.

Eu balancei a cabeça. -Eu terminei com as meninas como essa.

Sorriso de satisfação de Bella me disse que não estava muito convencida. -Bem, este sou eu. - Ela apontou para a porta. Afastei-me da porta para que ela pudesse passar.

-Noite. - disse ela por trás.

-Noite. - Eu assisti à bunda quando ela se afastou. Sim, eu estava definitivamente pensando sobre isso mais tarde.

**Impressão minha ou Edward ficou com ciúmes? Paris está cada vez mais interessante! Obrigada a XxX Cupcake de morango XxX por favoritar e seguir, WhoIsKarolis por seguir e favoritar, Karolzinhaa por favoritar.**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Pois é e concordo com você! Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eles são fofos mesmo! Bjos

**Patrcia: **Que bom que está gostando flor! Bjos

**Joana Patricia: **Parece que eles têm mais coisas em comum do que pensam. Bjos

**annacaroll: **Quando ela entra no modo mamãe, ela cuida de todo mundo que precisa. Bjos

**Bah83: **O.õ carne de cavalo? Menina, sua imaginação voa hein! Mas bem que poderia ser o patê. Sorvete de pistache nunca provei então não posso criticar. E, em relação a interação sem roupas, você terá que ler pra saber muahahahahahaaaha Bjos

**Jana Pepita: **Acho que a brincadeira aproximou eles de alguma forma. Bjos

**Bom meus amores, tenham uma ótima noite e continuem comentando! Bjos e até breve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo presente!**

Capítulo 11

**Bella**

Ok, então talvez fossem os efeitos de Paris sobre mim ou os copos de vinho. Eu bebi a noite passada, mas Edward Cullen estava sob a minha pele. Ele caminhou ao meu lado, lançando sua sombra grande meu lado. Deveríamos usar o nosso tempo livre a cada dia para fazer a pesquisa para o nosso trabalho, mas uma vez que ainda não tínhamos decidido, em vez disso, usamos o tempo para explorar, comer, caminhar pela cidade e comer um pouco mais.

Nosso grupo visitou outro museu, e depois Edward e eu passamos um tempo a vaguear por nossa conta. Paramos e nos sentamos em um belo jardim, eu gostaria de ter o meu caderno de desenho. Eu não teria me importado ficar lá todos os dias, mas a nossa fome venceu.

Nós vagamos pela rua por algumas quadras até encontrar um pequeno café situado em uma estreita rua e sentamos em uma mesa. Hoje Edward pediu para mim, sem me pedir, depois virei a água da garrafa para o copo. Eu não confiava na maneira como ele estava olhando para mim. Era um conceito estranho ter alguém fazendo coisas para mim. Eu me sentia inútil. Eu estava acostumada a estar no controle e cuidar de todos, mas cada dia longe da minha família eu estava usando um pouco para pará-lo.

-Então, quais as escolas a que se candidatou para o próximo ano? - eu perguntei.

-Eu não vou. - ele disse.

Estudei seu rosto, tentando interpretar o comentário.

-Como é isso? Você tem boas notas, certo? E, obviamente, você é a estrela da equipe de futebol da nossa cidade.

-Sim, minhas notas estão boas.

-Então, por que você não está indo para a faculdade?

-Vou assumir a loja de autopeças do meu pai em poucos anos, então eu vou começar a trabalhar lá no próximo verão em tempo integral. Eu provavelmente vou fazer algumas aulas sobre negócios no colégio da comunidade.

-Bem, eu pretendo pegar o inferno fora de South Lake logo que eu puder. Eu vou tentar a State e a Central, uma vez que ambas são poucas horas de distância.

-Isso é legal. - ele disse.

-Então é isso que você realmente quer fazer? Ficar em South Lake sua vida inteira? – A ideia me deixou perplexa. Eu sabia que me sair bem na escola era minha passagem para fora daqui. Eu não tinha planos de acabar uma divorciada aos 40 anos de idade, servindo mesas no IHOP local. Eu queria algo melhor, e nunca poderia me apaixonar por um cara que queria ficar em nossa pequena cidade caipira. Eu não podia esperar para sair.

-Isso realmente não importa, meus pais precisam de mim e são os negócios da família. O que eu devo fazer? Basta caminhar sobre eles? A loja deveria ir para mim e meu irmão.

Eu não ousava dizer qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com os planos que ele e seu irmão tinham feito, eu sabia que nunca ia falar com ele disso. -Então, teoricamente, se você estivesse indo para a faculdade, o que você faria quando se formasse?

Ele pensou por um minuto. -Escrita criativa.

-Hum. - Esse menino me confundia, às vezes ele parecia muito mais do que um atleta de cidade pequena, mas em seguida, outras vezes, como quando ele disse que tinha planejado ficar em South Lake, eu não sabia o que pensar.

Nossa pizza chegou e comi, feliz pela distração.

-Então, você realmente acha que você vai ser feliz em South Lake? - Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. -É por isso que eu quis vir nessa viagem, para chegar a ver alguma coisa do mundo enquanto eu ainda tenho a chance.

Ele falou como se ele estivesse acorrentado a nossa cidade. Só que eu tinha muita certeza de que era auto imposto. Nós terminamos nossa comida e decidimos caminhar de volta para o hotel, em vez de continuar a vagar sem rumo pela cidade.

Passamos por uma menina que me fez lembrar Cora, e eu parei momentaneamente para vê-la empurrar um carrinho de bebê em miniatura em linhas irregulares, depois para verificar sua boneca bebê a cada poucos passos. Seu cabelo castanho caiu loucamente ao redor do rosto, assim como Cora fazia pela manhã antes que eu molhasse e penteasse de volta em uma trança.

-Ela se parece com a sua irmã, certo? - Edward disse, notando.

Eu balancei a cabeça e senti um caroço grande na minha garganta. Eu não podia me preocupar com as crianças agora. Eu não tinha controle sobre a situação. Além disso, eu iria estar em casa em alguns dias, então eu poderia muito bem aproveitar meu tempo aqui. Sentamos no banco em frente de onde a menina estava e tanto Edward quanto eu assistimos até que ela estava muito longe da vista.

-Eu gostei como você usou o cabelo na noite passada. - sua voz soou suave, trazendo-me de volta para o momento. Estávamos sentados perto do parque e ele estava olhando para mim. Ele moveu suas mãos cuidadosamente até o meu cabelo e me virei para encará-lo. Eu o senti trabalhar meu cabelo livre do rabo de cavalo que eu usava todos os dias. Meu cabelo caiu sobre os meus ombros. Ele colocou o elástico do meu cabelo em torno do seu pulso. Estava largo por excesso de uso, mas parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em torno do seu pulso. Eu passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Parecia que algo havia mudado entre Edward e eu, mas eu não entendia o que. Voltamos para o hotel em silêncio. E quando voltamos, fomos para o quarto de Edward, já que eu tinha certeza que Amanda estaria acampada no quarto trabalhando em seu dever de casa. Eu sentei na mesa e Edward sentou-se em sua cama. Mesmo que eu já tivesse vindo aqui, quando eu tinha o ajudado quando ele passou mal de enxaqueca, me senti um pouco estranha estar em um pequeno quarto com ele. Eu me senti mais desajeitada do que o habitual, mais insegura do que eu estava acostumada. Esse comentário que ele fez sobre meu cabelo me deixou completamente perplexa. Ontem à noite, Stephanie se atirou nele e ele mal percebeu, mas ele parecia prestar atenção às pequenas coisas sobre mim. Eu precisava testar esta teoria, para ver se eu estava completamente perdida.

Eu estendi meus braços sobre minha cabeça, expondo uma faixa de pele nua no cós da calça. Eu não tinha jogo, quando se tratava de sedução. Eu queria fazer algo que fizesse suas partes de homem maior. Demorei-me lá com meus braços acima da minha cabeça como uma tola desajeitada. Sua expressão era mais você está OK do que você tem a minha atenção. Grande. Só o que eu precisava. Baixei os braços para o meu lado.

**Edward**

Bella estava agindo meio estranha. Ela sentou-se à mesa no meu quarto, e folheou o meu guia de viagem enquanto mastigava o canto de uma caneta. A maneira como estava com a boca aberta contornando a caneta me colocou em transe. Droga, por que ela estava tão fixada por via oral, provocando o meu desejo sexual para chutar em ação? Estendi a mão e peguei a caneta de sua boca.

-Pode parar com isso? É um pouco perturbador.

-Hum? - Ela olhou para mim e atravessou-me com seus olhos castanhos.

Peguei um livro da mesa do lado e cobri meu colo.

-Que porra é essa? - Bella perguntou, apontando para o meu colo.

Merda. Fui pego. Eu apertei o livro mais perto de meu estômago, esperando que estivesse escondendo minha virilha, mas recusando-me a olhar para baixo.

Ela pegou o livro e tirou do meu colo. Mas, em vez de focar no meu jeans, ela estudou a capa do livro.

Eu exalava uma respiração que eu estava segurando dentro. O fluxo de sangue começou a recircular todo o meu corpo e eu percebi que ela ainda estava esperando por uma resposta sobre o livro.

-É seu?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Você lê poesia?

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Ela se levantou e atravessou a sala para a pequena janela, ainda segurando o livro. Parou no parapeito da janela e mudou as cortinas para olhar pela janela.

-Eu escrevo também. - Eu nunca disse a ninguém antes.

-Legal. - Ela se virou e sorriu para mim daquele jeito que sempre fazia, levantando apenas um canto de sua boca, então eu não poderia dizer que era um sorriso. -Você vai mostrar isso para mim?

-Hum, provavelmente não. Eu realmente não mostro a ninguém. - Eu troquei sob seu olhar. Ela deu um passo em direção à porta, quase testando seu peso. Eu não estava convencido de que ela realmente queria ir embora. E esse pensamento me empurrou para frente. -Eu me diverti com você hoje. - Eu subi e dei-lhe um inábil olhar. Era realmente apenas uma desculpa para tocá-la, para ver se ela me deixava, mas as nossas mãos tocaram por segundos e depois se desfez, eu percebi o quão fraca a minha tentativa era.

- Eu também. - Ela me olhou estranho. Então bocejou e se espreguiçou os braços sobre a cabeça de novo, o que me deu uma espiada agradável em seu estômago, que parecia liso e plano. -Bem, eu acho que eu deveria ir indo. - Ela passou por mim em seu caminho para a porta, e eu não sei o que me fez fazer, mas eu estendi a mão e agarrei seu pulso.

-Não vá.

Ela ficou na frente de onde eu estava sentado na cama e esperou eu soltá-la, só que eu não soltei. Meu coração disparou. Teve uma mistura de paquera e brigas a semana toda e levou a isso? Ou eu tinha lido a situação entre nós totalmente errado? Eu sabia que ela provavelmente poderia dizer que eu queria beijá-la pelo jeito que eu estava assistindo sua boca, mas ela não estava se afastando de mim. Levantei-me em frente a ela, a diferença de altura entre nós era mesmo mais exagerada a esta distância de perto. Olhei em seus olhos.

-Você quer que eu fique? - Ela sussurrou. Ela engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto ela esperava por mim para responder.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ficamos assim por mais alguns segundos, só que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu sabia que estava demorando demais. Eu não sei por que, mas ela me intimidava. Eu deveria curvar-me e beijá-la? O que ela queria que eu fizesse? Ou ela iria rir e me afastar? Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha lido esta situação completamente errada, que era inteiramente possível.

Cansada de esperar, Bella me puxou pelo cinto e plantou seus lábios firmemente no meu.

Uma vez que nossos lábios se encontraram, eu estava momentaneamente atordoado, eu estava realmente beijando ela, mas eu peguei muito rapidamente e cobri sua boca com a minha. Ela beijava bem, assim como eu tinha imaginado enquanto assistia a seu jogo com a caneta na boca. Ela era mais frenética do que eu esperava, e enviou uma onda de calor através de mim. Eu me afastei dela. -Espere. O que estamos fazendo?

-Você quer conversar? Agora? - Ela revirou os olhos. -Claro que você quer.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda em seguida, puxei-a para a beira da cama para se sentar comigo. Eu escovava meus dedos ao longo de sua bochecha, involuntariamente tocando ela novamente. -Quero dizer: nós ainda temos que trabalhar juntos e pode ser estranho. Não devemos certo? Nós somos apenas amigos.

-Eu não sabia que você iria querer dissecar jogo pelo jogo. Além disso, nós não somos amigos. Mais como frenemies, disse ela.

-Frenemies? -

-Ou amigos com benefícios. - acrescentou. Eu dei-lhe um olhar confuso. Ela empurrou meus ombros para trás em cima da cama, de modo que fiquei deitado. -Tudo bem com você? - Ela se inclinou e beijou-me novamente, sem esperar por uma resposta. Seus lábios estavam quentes e tinha gosto de chiclete de canela. Eu esqueci o meu argumento anterior e rolei sobre ela e a beijei de volta, mais profundamente neste momento.

**~~x~~**

O tempo que fiquei com Bella não foi suficiente, mas nós tivemos que descer com o grupo para uma viagem de ônibus a uma vinícola próxima para aprender sobre o processo de vinificação. Quando ela saiu do meu quarto para ir lá embaixo, ela nem sequer olhou para trás. E então, no nosso tour pela vinícola, ela caminhou na minha frente com Amanda e Stephanie, mesmo sabendo que ela realmente não gostava delas. Bella foi tranquila no jantar e não se sentou perto de mim na parte traseira do ônibus. Gostaria de saber se ela se arrependeu do que aconteceu antes ou se foi apenas coisa de uma vez. Quando voltamos e, em vez de tentar sair no pouco tempo que tinha sobrado antes do toque de recolher, eu fui para o meu quarto sozinho.

Alguns minutos depois, ouvi uma batida na porta e encontrei Bella ali.

-Posso entrar? - Ela espiou em torno de mim para ver se Bobby estava lá dentro.

Dei um passo de lado. -É claro.

Ela entrou e sentou-se na minha cama. Esta mulher estava mexendo com a minha cabeça, às vezes ela parecia interessada em mim e outras vezes ela me ignorava completamente. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo com a gente, mas de alguma forma, isso só me fez querer saber mais.

-Então, o que há? - Eu estava na frente dela.

-Eu pensei que você poderia querer um pouco de companhia. - Ela colocou as mãos nos meus quadris, e apenas com um toque, pequenos arrepios foram enviados através do meu estômago, trazendo todos os meus sentidos para a atenção integral. -Além disso, pensei que antes foi divertido.

Eu engoli.

Ela deslizou ainda mais na minha cama e deitou-se sobre o travesseiro. Aparentemente, nós não íamos falar, mas eu não ia esperar por um convite formal. Deitei-me em cima dela, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu. Eu a segurei em meus braços, mantendo a maior parte do meu peso fora dela. -Eu sou muito pesado?

-Não. - ela respirou contra minha boca. Eu poderia dizer que ela tinha escovado seus dentes.

Droga. Por que eu não pensei em fazer o mesmo? Provavelmente porque eu não sabia que ela viria depois de me ignorar o resto do dia.

Ela passou as mãos ao longo dos meus bíceps e apertou seus lábios nos meus. Eu a beijei de volta e abri a boca. Sua língua era suave e firme ao mesmo tempo, e do jeito que demorava em torno da minha estava quente. Eu apertei os quadris para ela e ela envolveu uma perna em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me ainda mais perto. Deus, ela era sexy.

Ela balançou sua saída debaixo de mim, e me empurrou de volta, abraçando-me.

Ela pressionou seus quadris em mim e se inclinou para me beijar. Ela estava usando o cabelo solto novamente e caiu em torno de nós, criando uma cortina.

Ela levantou minha camiseta e passou as mãos sobre o meu estômago.

-Droga. - Ela levantou minha camisa para olhar-me ainda mais.

-O que? - Eu perguntei tentando me sentar para ver o que estava errado.

-Você tem um pacote de seis.

-Ah. - Eu caí de volta para o travesseiro. -Você gosta? - Eu provoquei.

-Muito. - Ela sorriu.

Eu coloquei o queixo nas mãos. -Venha aqui. - Eu guiei sua boca de volta para a minha.

A porta se abriu e a luz inundou a sala. Nós saltamos separados um do outro, sentando na cama e endireitando nossas roupas. Bobby estava na porta, olhando presunçosamente.

Ele acendeu uma lâmpada. -Da próxima vez, deixe uma meia na maçaneta da porta cara, eu não tinha ideia de que você tinha uma senhora... aqui.

Eu não gostei do jeito que ele hesitou em torno da palavra senhora, mas não era algo que eu estava indo para abordar agora.

- Ótimo, eu estava saindo de qualquer maneira. - Bella disse. Ela se apressou para fora do quarto sem olhar para trás ou se despedir, deixando-me vigiando a porta muito tempo depois de fechada.

-O que aconteceu? - Bobby perguntou, ainda olhando para mim.

Eu gostaria que ele afastasse, eu tinha um furioso tesão que eu precisava ajustar. Eu dei de ombros. -Eu não sei. - admiti.

**E as coisas esquentam! Bjos amores.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mais capítulo fresquinho!**

Capítulo 12

**Bella**

Os dias rapidamente se transformaram em Edward e eu procurando maneiras de ficarmos a sós. Reunião no meu quarto, depois de Amanda sair para o dia, ou no seu quarto à noite quando Bobby estava fora, abaixando-se em torno dos lados em edifícios em nossas caminhadas na cidade, ou pelos corredores desertos dos museus que visitamos para fugir do grupo, mas nunca parecia que tinha tempo suficiente. Éramos sempre interrompido antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse conseguir nosso preenchimento.

Foi realmente inesperado o jeito que eu parecia ansiar por ele, seu lábio muito atraente, a maneira como ele tremeu quando eu toquei nele e como ele parecia fascinado por brincar com o meu cabelo. Ele era definitivamente um divertimento. Minha própria aventura europeia. Rosalie ficaria louca quando eu dissesse que fiquei com Edward nesta viagem. Foi como ela previu. Talvez ela soubesse algo que eu não sabia, talvez caras como o mauricinho Edward desejava ir aos pobres de tempos a tempos.

Eu costumava usar o computador do nosso hotel para fazer login no meu e-mail e enviar uma nota para Ty durante nossa viagem. Eu estava quase com medo de abrir e obter más notícias sobre como estavam às coisas em casa, mas ao final, a minha curiosidade venceu.

Eu digitei uma nota rápida perguntando sobre o que estava acontecendo em casa e cliquei em enviar. Eu não esperava conseguir uma resposta rapidamente, dada a diferença de tempo, mas a resposta de Ty apareceu quando eu estava em meio de limpar todo o spam em minha caixa de entrada.

_Sis, as coisas são estranhas sem você. Mamãe me irritando e continua esquecendo as coisas, como que precisamos de almoços embalados. Estou tentando ajudar, mas você é melhor nisso do que eu. Quando você volta para casa?_

_Ps. Não se preocupe com Pete, ele está bem._

_Ty_

Eu sabia que era uma reação estranha, mas as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Era bom ser necessária e não atendida. E eu estava aliviada ao ouvir que a asma de Pete estava sob controle. Eu nunca perdoaria minha mãe se algo acontecesse, enquanto eu não estava lá. Quando eu estava em casa no meu ritmo diário, às vezes eu me sentia invisível, como se ninguém prestasse a atenção a tudo o que eu fazia para manter a casa funcionando. Meu pai era incompetente, já que ele estava sempre no trabalho, e as crianças era apenas exceção, pois eu estaria sempre lá. Mas agora que eu estava fora, talvez eles pudessem apreciar tudo o que fiz, agora que eles tinham experimentado como era a vida sem mim. Amanda me encontrou debruçada sobre o computador.

-Vamos, Bella, temos que ir.

Segui-a para fora, onde o grupo estava esperando e compartilhei um olhar de conhecimento com Edward. Nós dois sabíamos que nos encontraríamos hoje à noite, e isso me deixou ainda mais animada para chegar com a aventura.

Nossa viagem estava em mais da metade e Edward e eu não tínhamos decidido sobre um tema para o nosso trabalho, mas talvez nós chegaríamos a genialidade de algo na próxima parada da nossa turnê.

Eu sai com Amanda durante o passeio de três horas a pé pela arquitetura da cidade e ouvi seu drama sobre o quão bonito achava que Bobby era. Amordace-me. Ele era um anão pré-púberes, mas ambas estávamos de quatro, então quem era eu para julgar?

**~~x~~**

Suprimindo um sorriso, eu trabalhei a minha mão livre na sua. Ele evitou encontrar meus olhos, de repente envergonhado que ele violou nosso acordo. Com ele ao meu lado, estar em uma nova cidade não me intimidou. Eu senti que podíamos fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. E nós fizemos.

Considerando que os dias primeiro tinham sido quentes e ensolarados, agora estava frio e úmido, me encolhi no meu cardigan fino e ignorando as repetidas tentativas de Edward para me dar seu casaco.

Passamos horas andando na Champs Élysées, essa grande Avenida de Paris, repleta de lojas, cafés e cinemas. Chegamos ao Arco do Triunfo, e tomamos as escadas todo o caminho até o alto e olhamos para toda a Paris.

Edward estava realmente tranquilo, o que foi bom para mim. Ficamos no topo por um tempo, apenas olhando para o céu claro e a propagação da cidade abaixo de nós.

Nós estávamos muito intimidados para tomar o metro de volta, embora eu soubesse que teria sido a maneira mais fácil de se locomover. Então, viramos e caminhamos de volta do jeito que viemos. Não havia muito para ver ao longo das árvores alinhadas na calçada, de modo que não tínhamos percebido que nós acumulamos tantos quilômetros.

Depois de caminharmos por um tempo, paramos em um café e pedimos cappuccino e sentamos em uma mesa ao ar livre. Quando Edward alcançou sua caneca, eu notei que ele ainda estava usando meu elástico preto de cabelo em torno de seu pulso, e mesmo que eu tivesse mais no meu quarto, eu ainda estava usando o meu cabelo solto. Eu tentei não pensar sobre o que aquilo significava.

Agora que já não estávamos andando, o ar frio me deu um grande solavanco através da minha camiseta de manga comprida. Eu não estava acostumada a passar tanto tempo com alguém da minha própria idade e ter que conversar. Em casa, eu raramente tinha tempo para formar um pensamento coerente, era na maior parte apenas gritando ordens para meus irmãos para fazer isso ou parar de fazer aquilo, e com Rosalie, principalmente eu escutava suas histórias sobre sua mais recente paixão.

Felizmente, Edward e eu nos sentíamos confortáveis o suficiente em torno de nós que nenhum de nós sentia a necessidade de ter conversas constantes. Mas, ainda assim, não tínhamos dito muito na última hora e isso estava me incomodando, não conseguia pensar em uma única coisa para falar, especialmente agora que estávamos sentados perto um do outro e ele estava me olhando.

-Usando apenas uma palavra, qual foi sua primeira impressão de mim? - Eu perguntei a ele.

-Hein?

Eu sabia que ele tinha me ouvido falar, então eu esperei ele compreender o que eu quis dizer.

-Tem certeza que quer jogar este jogo? - Ele olhou para mim.

-Sim, falei pra ele. - Eu bati meus dedos.

-Tudo bem. - Ele deu de ombros. -Eu acho que a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi que você era fria.

Fria? Eu passei minhas mãos em torno da caneca, tentando chamar um pouco de calor a partir dele.

-Eu não acho mais. - acrescentou. -Mas do jeito que você se distancia de todos na escola, eu acho que foi a impressão que eu tive.

-Muito bem. - eu disse.

-E eu? - Perguntou. -Qual foi a sua primeira impressão de mim?

-Mimado. - eu soltei sem hesitar.

-Mimado? - Ele parecia genuinamente surpreso.

-É. Você trabalha para seu pai, você dirige um SUV bom, você pode fazer muito bem o que você quer na escola, ou obter um de seus assessores para fazer isso por você. - Eu não ia mencionar o All-American, a vibração de herói que ele exalava, suas roupas perfeitas e pele boa. Ou a maneira limpa, o cheiro de macho.

-Hmm. - Ele considerou. -Meu pai me paga salário mínimo e eu tenho que trabalhar muito mais do que eu gostaria, e a caminhonete era do meu irmão. Tive que pedir aos meus pais para me deixarem ficar com ela e fazer os pagamentos agora. - Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo. -E na escola, eu acho que é só para manter as aparências, fazendo o que todos esperam.

Então, eu estava errada mais uma vez. Eu tomei um gole do meu cappuccino. Talvez fosse mais seguro não falar, dessa maneira ele não iria continuar a revelar coisas que me fariam parecer como uma cadela e cada vez menos como o cara que eu pensava inicialmente.

**~~x~~**

No jantar daquela noite eu parei meu dedo em todo o comprimento do menu até que eu encontrei o que eu estava procurando - entradas. Eu li sobre cada uma com cuidado. Eu não queria repetir minha experiência horrível da nossa primeira noite em francês. Eu estudei o menu, concentrando-me nas palavras individuais que compõem o item. _Endívias au bleu et aux noix_, eu sabia o que era. Era definitivamente uma salada. Eu não poderia dar errado com salada, eu poderia?

Minha salada de escarola com queijo bleu desmoronando em cima. Queijo na França era uma experiência totalmente nova. Era fedorento, mas ainda de certa forma delicioso. A salada juntamente com pedaços generosos de baguette fez a refeição perfeita. A comida aqui foi rapidamente se tornando a minha coisa favorita sobre Paris. Bem, isso e me juntar com Edward. O corpo do menino era seriamente lindo e eu queria desesperadamente fazer o meu parquinho pessoal.

Eu roubei um olhar para o outro lado da mesa, e observei-o encher um pedaço de baguette crocante em sua boca. Eu propositalmente me distanciei dele em público. Eu não queria que ninguém suspeitasse de nada entre nós, com todo o tempo que passávamos juntos, e bem, sermos descaradamente apanhados por Bobby. Achei que era melhor não surgir mais suspeitas.

Edward olhou para mim e fez um gesto para a minha boca, em seguida, tocou os próprios lábios. Ele começou a se inclinar sobre a mesa. Eu estendi minha mão para cima, para Pará-lo. -Cullen, por favor estamos em público.

Ele apertou os lábios, um riso suprimiu. -Eu não ia beijar você, Bella. - ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para mim. Sua diversão em seu rosto lentamente caiu quando ele percebeu o que eu quis dizer. -Eu estava apenas tentando dizer que você tem um pedaço de espinafre em seus dentes.

Minhas mãos voaram para a minha boca. -Oh.

Pedi licença da mesa, deixando cair desajeitadamente meu guardanapo do meu colo quando Edward e eu abaixamos para recuperar o guardanapo caído e batemos cabeças. Os olhos dele até o meu e ele sorriu. Tentei um sorriso meio sem abrir da minha boca para que eu não mostrasse meus dentes cheios de espinafre para ele novamente, e então sai correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu já estava acostumada com o ato de jantar com duração de algumas horas, o que só nos deixou com um pouco de tempo livre quando voltamos para o hotel.

Bobby, Amanda e Stephanie mais alguns outros estavam indo sentar na margem do Rio Sena e beber. Edward se juntou a eles, mas eu andava atrás do grupo com uma menina quieta chamada Shanea que eu nunca tinha realmente falado. Por que mudar agora? Fomos empacotados em blusas, cachecóis e casacos e bebemos de algumas garrafas de vinho tinto barato.

O Rio Sena era mais que um canal, esculpido pela cidade.

Sentamos em uma saliência de pedra em frente da água e observamos o piscar das luzes que iluminavam uma ponte em frente, e ao longe, a Torre Eiffel levantou-se acima de tudo à sua volta. Senti-me livre aqui, como eu poderia ser ou fazer qualquer coisa que eu queria.

Foi um sentimento muito poderoso.

Edward caminhou até o final, onde eu estava sentada e me entregou uma garrafa de vinho.

Eu tomei um gole enquanto ele se sentou ao meu lado. Sem dizer qualquer coisa, eu deslizei mais de perto dele, até que nossas pernas estavam se tocando, tentando se aquecer. Ele colocou o braço em volta de mim e me puxou para perto. Nós passamos as garrafas de vinho ao redor até que todos os três foram embora divididos entre os sete de nós, todos nós tínhamos um zumbido feliz. Na volta para o hotel caminhando, fizemos trilhas em ziguezague pelas ruas e cantávamos o nosso hino da escola no topo dos pulmões. Eu não sabia as palavras.

Nós estávamos fora do ar e com bochechas rosadas quando conseguimos voltar para o hotel. Eu queria algum tempo sozinha com Edward e eu sei que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito, tanto que ele permaneceu no lobby, mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer a não ser que estivesse disposto a ser óbvio sobre isso, e pedir para Bobby ou Amanda para nos dar alguma privacidade. Nós dois acovardamos e fizemos nossos caminhos separados. Eu estava em minha cama um pouco cansada e tonta, pensando em Edward e seus beijos suaves. Pensei em tudo o que eu tinha aprendido sobre ele até agora nesta viagem, e as peças se encaixavam de forma muito diferente do que eu esperava.

**Eu morri de rir com a parte do espinafre. Kkkkk! Me digam gente, alguém já teve experiência semelhante? Mandem reviews com a respostas!**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Pois é, bem na parte boa eles são interrompidos! Ela quer ele mas não quer que ninguém saiba, que doida! Bjos

**Bah83: **Concordo com você em relação a Bella ser o homem da relação. E sobre sua imaginação, é que eu não achava que existia outra pessoa com imaginação mas fértil que a minha. E juro que não sabia que na França eles comem os pobres cavalinhos Bjos

**annacaroll: **Infelizmente não temos o POV da Bella dessa parte Bjos

**Joana Patricia: **Esse Bobby é um estraga prazer! Bjos

**Brubru masen: **Seja bem-vinda e fico feliz que esteja gostando! Bjos

**Sábado tem capítulo se não ocorrer nenhum imprevisto! Bjos meus amores e não esqueçam de comentar!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mais um capítulo meus amores!**

Capítulo 13

**Edward**

Chegamos ao Museu Du Louvre, pouco antes da sua inauguração, e, felizmente, havia apenas algumas outras pessoas na fila. Bella e eu formamos uma eficiente equipe, uma vez que estamos dentro, eu tenho os bilhetes, enquanto ela tem um mapa e esboço do layout do lugar. Nós nos encontramos de volta alguns minutos depois.

-Para onde vamos? - São várias escadas que conduzem fora em direções diferentes a partir do lobby de mármore que estava dentro.

Ela apontou para a sala de exibição no segundo andar diretamente acima de nós. –A Monna Lisa está lá em cima. Nós podemos trabalhar o nosso caminho até ela. - Bella me puxou junto, no sentido oposto das multidões de pessoas que dirigiam-se para ver a Monna Lisa.

Bella me levou para uma sala cheia de grandes esculturas em mármore de caras nus. Ela caminhou a uma distância de uma cabeça de mim. Ela parecia mais interessada nas esculturas que tinham seu lixo pendurado para fora. Ela ia parar na frente de um, e tomar o seu tempo a estudá-lo, antes de passar para olhar sobre outra. Eu estava prestes a ir para o quarto ao lado na exposição quando eu notei que ela acenou para uma estátua de quatro homens enormes esculpidas em calcário. Eles estavam nus, é claro. Ela ficou lá em reverência, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, a mandíbula aberta. Eu andei ao lado dela. - Apreciando a vista?

Ela olhou para mim. -Eu só estou tentando entender o que eu estou olhando aqui – disse ela com uma certa jovialidade em seus olhos.

-Artisticamente falando, é claro.

-Hum, não. Quer dizer, o seu lixo, parece meio estranho, né?

Eu ri alto antes de recuperar rapidamente, lembrando o nosso ambiente calmo. -Se você está tão interessada, eu poderia lhe dar uma lição de anatomia mais tarde. - eu ofereci, minha voz fria, desanimada. Eu esperava ela para atirar-me um olhar ofendido, mas quando ela virou a cabeça, um lento sorriso foi se espalhando seus lábios.

-Eu vou manter isso em mente. - Ela me deixou sozinho na frente do Satyres en Atlante, perguntando o que diabos aconteceu.

Passamos várias horas andando em torno do Louvre, embora pudéssemos passar muitos mais.

O Louvre atendendo a sua reputação, era grande. Muito grande. Depois de três horas

Minhas costas doíam em todas as exposições, por isso depois que nós vimos a obrigatória Mona Lisa (que era pequena) e Vênus de Milo, Bella e eu escaparmos da turnê do grupo para baixo em um corredor vazio, correndo para a nossa liberdade antes que o Sr. Rhinehart notasse nossa falta.

Bella e eu sentamos no parque, eu estava escrevendo no meu caderno e ela estava desenhando. Ela nem tentou mover o livro fora quando eu olhei. Era a menina que tinha visto no parque. Aquela que parecia sua irmã.

Era muito bonita, contando os minutos até que ela se cansou ou com frio e que poderia voltar para o hotel. Eu sabia que eu deveria estar usando cada minuto livre para desfrutar da cidade de Paris, mas eu preferiria estar beijando Bella.

-Então, o que temos na agenda mais tarde? - Eu perguntei, colocando meu caderno de lado. Não conseguia me concentrar em escrever de qualquer maneira. -Mais Scrabble sujo?

Ela riu. -Somente se chegarmos a atuar as palavras sujas.

Eu quase engasguei com o ar. -Hum, sim. Podemos ir agora? - eu implorei.

Ela riu de novo. Eu definitivamente não era como Bella. Ela fechou seu bloco de notas e se levantou. -Tudo bem. Vamos.

Eu estava de pé antes que ela pudesse terminar o pensamento.

**Bella**

Pegamos o metrô e a corrida do meio-dia significava que estava completamente cheio.

Havia apenas um lugar vago no carro que pegamos. Depois de abrir as portas para mim o dia todo, puxando a minha cadeira, e pedindo para mim, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era dar a Edward o assento. -Eu prefiro ficar de pé. - disse eu, apontando para ele sentar. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a protestar, então coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei para dentro do assento.

-Obrigado. - ele murmurou. Ele sentou o resto do caminho no banco dobrável no corredor. Fui até perto dele, colocando meus braços em ambos os lados de seus ombros para segurar a barra atrás de sua cabeça para me equilibrar.

O carro do trem lotado estava cheio de energia, de improváveis frescos que bons parisienses procuram. A luz de escurecimento cada vez que o trem mergulhou subterrâneo, a agitação e barulho que me fez balançar para trás e para frente contra os joelhos de Edward que estava preso no corredor onde eu estava me manteve ereta em atenção, absorvendo tudo.

O trem fez uma curva fechada e eu tropecei para o lado, momentaneamente, perdendo o equilíbrio e Edward chegou por trás de mim e fechou os dedos ao redor da parte de trás da minha coxa para me firmar. Eu entrei mais perto porque estava em pé entre suas pernas. Eu sabia que estava muito perto, braços e pernas entrelaçadas, mas ele manteve a mão descansando confortavelmente contra a parte de traz do meu joelho, me segurando no lugar.

Eu pisei ainda mais perto de Edward assim que seu joelho estava entre as minhas coxas. O efeito era sexy enquanto ao mesmo tempo completamente inocente. Então, por que eu não poderia afastar minha mente?

Ele tragou com nossa proximidade súbita, em seguida, olhou para mim. -Você tem certeza que não quer sentar? Eu me sinto como um idiota.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu aceitar. -Eu estou bem aqui.

O casal ao lado dele só veio para o ar uma vez, percebi com o canto do meu olho. E depois para dizer algo que soou incrivelmente sexy em francês. Este passeio de metrô seria a minha morte. Meu corpo inteiro estava cantarolando no momento que desembaracei de Edward vinte minutos depois.

E, claro, na caminhada de volta para o hotel, eu não consegui muito alívio, com o sangue correndo nas minhas bochechas. As pessoas se beijam em parques, descansando em cobertores juntos, e amigos cumprimentam na rua com um beijo em cada bochecha. Era como se Paris estivesse tentando quebrar a minha vontade.

**Edward**

-Seu quarto ou meu? - Ela perguntou quando chegamos ao hotel. Ela sempre era direto ao que interessa.

-Eu não me importo. - Enquanto tivesse uma cama, em qualquer lugar estava bom para mim.

-O meu, então. - Ela me puxou pelo colarinho no elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam nós estávamos nos beijando. Ela apertou o comprimento de seu corpo junto ao meu e me empurrou contra a parede. Ela cheirava bem, como sabonete hotel e mais alguma coisa, espécie de luz e florido.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Bella e eu nos separamos. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus lábios estavam rosa. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para baixo no corredor. Nós corremos para o seu quarto, os nossos dedos mal se aguentando. Ela deslizou o cartão na porta e a abriu para trás, enquanto ela me puxou por meu cinto.

Parecia errado estar sozinho em seu quarto de hotel, quando deveríamos estar pesquisando para nosso trabalho, mas minhas mãos se moveram por conta própria e, de repente, eu a puxei para perto e, minhas mãos deslizaram por sua parte inferior das costas, segurando sua bunda e puxando-a para mim. Nós nos beijamos por alguns minutos em pé, sem jeito no meio da sala.

Bella recuou e pressionou as palmas das mãos contra meu peito, me empurrando para baixo em sua cama, em seguida, levantou minha camisa e puxou-a sobre a minha cabeça.

Estávamos realmente mais perto, na mesma altura comigo sentado. Eu entrelacei meus dedos com os dela e a puxei para frente para beijá-la. Ela trabalhou com as mãos livres das minhas e subiu em cima do meu colo, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Deus, ela se sentiu bem contra mim. Eu levantei sua camisa para cima, sem saber se ela queria me parar, mas me atrapalhei com as mãos na bainha e ela me ajudou a puxar fora sobre a cabeça. O sutiã era preto e rendado, sua pele estava num rosa suave e lavada. Nós compartilhamos um olhar intenso por um segundo quando sua camiseta saiu. Então, ela estava de volta me beijando, seus lábios úmidos e salgados no meu. Beijamo-nos assim por alguns minutos, com ela no meu colo, e eu corri minhas mãos através de seu cabelo. Eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar a passar o tempo com Bella.

Mudamos, então estávamos deitados em nossos lados, frente a frente ao outro, nossas pernas juntas. Não havia nenhuma parte de mim que não queria tocá-la. Corri meus dedos sobre seus seios e para baixo no seu estômago e senti sua respiração acelerada sob o meu toque. Eu esperava que ela não pudesse dizer a forma como os meus dedos tremiam quando eu a tocava. As coisas estavam se aquecendo rápido e nós pressionamos nossos corpos juntos freneticamente, apertando, segurando e movendo-nos juntos. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu senti como se fosse pular fora do meu peito.

Bella começou a desabotoar minha calça jeans e trabalhou a mão dentro da minha boxer. Suas mãos eram tão suaves, e quando ela me tocou, eu senti como se fosse explodir.

**E as coisas começam a esquentar!**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Que bom que você nunca teve a mesma experiência do espinafre. E não se preocupe, críticas construtivas são bem-vindas. E esse livro realmente não tem muito diálogo, é praticamente cada personagem com seu pensamento. Bjos

**Bah83: **A gente realmente aprende com as fanfics. E o Edward ainda tem um pouco trabalho pela frente para desmanchar a imagem que a Bella tem dele. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **E as coisas esquentam mais nesse capítulo! Bjos

**annacaroll: **Morri de rir com essa parte também! Bjos

**É isso aí gente! Como todas vocês já sabem, terça-feira é dia de postagem dupla e só sairá o capítulo extra se tiver 5 novos reviews! E para quem também ler minha outra fanfic, Rhymes with Cupid, falta um review para atingir a meta e ter postagem terça-feira.**

**Bjos meus amores, tenham um ótimo fim de semana!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eu sei que tem muita gente querendo me matar por ter parado na parte quente mas aqui vai a continuação! Apreciem.**

Capítulo 14

**Bella**

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua cueca e ele respirou fundo de repente, quando toquei. Ele começou a dizer algo, um protesto fraco contra meus lábios. -Shh. Não fale. Nem pense. - Eu beijei suas palavras longe e empurrei-o contra a cama. Eu não queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa para estragar o momento. Por que não podíamos só ter uma divertida aventura juntos e esquecer todas as nossas inibições, esquecer tudo que estava em casa.

Quando trabalhei minha mão mais distante, sua necessidade de falar pareceu morrer. Ele me beijou freneticamente e levou as mãos para mim, pegando em meus seios. Minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito. Usando apenas as pontas dos dedos, ele lentamente com cuidado, explorou o contorno do meu sutiã, deixando-me desejando e esperando por ele empurrar o material de lado. Subi minha cabeça levemente, olhei para ele e deixei me perder no momento.

Algo estava estranho, não estava me sentindo muito bem. Não com ele, ele estava malditamente incrível. Não, que algo estivesse fora de mim. As coisas estavam ficando um pouco molhado, logo abaixo, e não no bom sentido. Puxei-me para longe dele, me desculpei e fui para o banheiro. Não era bom. Meu querido período tinha chegado, muito antes da programação. Deve ter sido o voo ou a mudança de tempo que tinha mexido com meu ciclo. Merda.

Andei com as pernas arqueadas para fora do banheiro e me dirigi para a bolsa de Amanda, eu achei que ela não se importaria de me emprestar algo, considerando que ela tinha sido ansiosa em compartilhar suas roupas ou maquiagem.

Edward sentou-se na cama. - O que você está fazendo?

Eu não respondi, mas abri a mala da Amanda e comecei a procurar através de suas roupas. -Volte. Eu preciso de você. - ele gemeu e caiu pesadamente sobre a cama. -Bella...

-Por favor, espere. - Eu levantei um dedo. Satisfeita que não havia nada na sua mala, eu me mudei para a bolsa de cosméticos, e trabalhei meus dedos em torno de todos os compactos e lápis de olho, mas infelizmente não tinha quaisquer produtos femininos.

-O que há de errado?

-Pequeno problema.

Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse preocupado. -Bella, o que é?

Eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Era exatamente como roubar um Band-Aid, embora isto pudesse ser mais fácil se ele tivesse irmãs. É claro que ele sabia como o corpo feminino trabalhava - ele assistiu as aulas de educação sexual. Apenas deixe escapar isso, Bella. Ele estava me encarando como se eu estivesse doente.

-Eu comecei meu período.

-Ah. - Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo, como ele sempre fez. -Como você... ok?

Eu estava bem? Ele era bonito. -Sim. Eu não tenho nada aqui.

Ele me estudou por um segundo até que registrou o que aquilo significava.

-Ah. - Ele estava dizendo Ohh. -Você precisa de mim para ir buscar algo para você na farmácia...?

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, meus ombros, e engoli minha humilhação. -Se você pudesse... seria extremamente útil.

-Sim, não há problema. - Ele estava de pé mais rápido do que eu teria pensar ser possível, jogando a camisa sobre ele e verificando em seus bolsos, murmurando para si mesmo. Eu pensei ter ouvido a palavra farmácia. Não era como se eu tivesse uma doença ou algo assim. Ele me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e foi para a porta. Quando a porta fechou atrás dele, me apertei, e me senti completamente sozinha.

Eu coloquei um moletom, em seguida, enfiei um monte de tecidos na minha calcinha e comecei a andar pela sala, esperando Edward voltar com a mercadoria. Ele levou 45 minutos.

Deixei-o na sala, eu parecia mais irritada do que grata por ele ter demorado tanto tempo, mas rapidamente me desvaneci quando olhei e vi o quanto nervoso / animado / útil, ele estava tentando ser.

-Eu não tinha certeza do que comprar. - Ele despejou um saco de papel marrom na cama.

Ele trouxe três caixas de absorventes internos, um para o fluxo leve, um para intenso e outro que era perfumado. Um pacote verde longo chamado hygènique calleds erviettes, o que parecia ser almofadas.

-Isso é suficiente?

-Uh, sim. Por seis meses.

Ele sorriu, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Peguei uma caixa de tampões e me dirigi ao banheiro. Quando eu voltei, ele estava deitado na minha cama assistindo TV. Eu imaginei que ele tinha ido embora, assustado com uma crise de mulher na TPM.

-Tudo bem? - Ele deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dele.

Eu andei timidamente para ele, em seguida, me sentei na beira da cama.

Eu levei um minuto para descobrir por que ele ainda estava aqui, mas depois me pareceu que ele queria uma recompensa. Me aproximei-me mais dele.

-Deite-se - ele disse.

Eu estava ao lado dele e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

-Mmm. Isso parece. - Ele me apertou mais perto.

Ele cheirava a colônia Abercrombie, limpo e arborizado. Eu trabalhei meu caminho até sua mandíbula, então, finalmente, para a boca. Nosso beijo começou suave no início, mas uma vez que minha língua reconheceu a sua, comecei a entrar nele novamente. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu jeans.

-Espere Bella. - Ele agarrou meu pulso, efetivamente para parar minha mão.

-O que há de errado?

-Nada, é incrível. - Ele beijou minha testa. -É apenas que nós provavelmente não deveríamos, sabe?

-Não, isso é legal, eu tenho alguns tecidos próximos.

-Não é isso que eu estava falando.

Eu puxei minha mão de sua calça jeans. -O que é, então? Eu não sou boa o suficiente para você? Depois de ter estado com Tânia?

-O quê? Claro que não. Naquela primeira noite aqui, você me disse que isso era um acordo de negócios. - Ele olhou para baixo, novamente abotoando sua calça jeans. -Você ainda gosta de mim?

-Eu gosto do seu corpo. - Enfiei minha mão sob sua camisa, acariciando sua barriga. - Qual é o problema? Pensei que tínhamos concordado com esta coisa de amigos-com-benefícios? - Eu estava muito consciente de que eu tinha dito amigos em vez de amigo inimigo desta vez, mas não me corrigi.

-Eu acho. - disse ele. -Mas, além disso, você está no seu...- Macho típico, não poderia nem mesmo dizer a palavra período.

-Acha que eu extrapolei com você?- Eu me afastei dele.

-Não. - ele disse com mais entusiasmo do que o necessário. -Eu só me sinto mal, eu não posso devolver o favor.- Ele pegou minha mão e a apertou. -Eu queria ter certeza de que a dama estava a ter um bom momento. - Esse sorriso arrogante que eu estava acostumada estava de volta.

-Eu estava tendo um bom tempo até que você nos interrompeu para este intervalo comercial. - Eu bati nele com um travesseiro. Ele o agarrou e jogou de volta para mim. E antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ficamos batendo um no outro com almofadas e lutando na minha cama. Era como um jogo bizarro de twister, e eu estava bastante flexível neste moletom. Ele fez cócegas na minha cintura e me puxou para cima dele. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e felizes, e ele estava sorrindo para mim como um tolo.

Porra, ele era bonito. Eu ia perder essa, e me assustei.

**Edward**

Bella quase me deu um ataque cardíaco ontem. Quando ela se levantou de repente durante o nosso encontro, o meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela estava procurando preservativos. Mas era um produto totalmente diferente que ela estava procurando. Um deles, que por algum motivo, eu concordei em procurar na farmácia.

Eu gostava que Bella não me pressionava para ser o que todo mundo achava que eu deveria ser, mas, ao mesmo tempo ela me desafiava de maneiras inesperadas para ser quem eu queria ser, alguém que não era falso, me senti como um ser humano real novamente. E que estava tudo bem ser real perto dela, para falar sobre o Anthony, até mesmo para conseguir uma enxaqueca e ela não pirar. Ela podia ver o lado mais escuro de mim, um lado que eu não mostrei a ninguém e ainda gostava de mim, o que é que isso significava?

Era nosso último dia em Paris, e como um presságio chovia. Sr. Rhinehart estava correndo ao redor tentando passar uma cópia revisada do itinerário que ele havia criado para caso houvesse mau tempo, mas todo mundo estava rindo e amassando-os.

A chuva não estava se mantendo e era nossa última chance de ver a cidade. Uma parte do nosso grupo caminhou até a Torre Eiffel, a luta contra o nosso caminho através da multidão, e tentando evitar os golpistas óbvios procurando tomar dinheiro dos turistas americanos. Sempre que o vento pegava, o inconfundível cheiro de urina flutuava. A chuva finalmente parou e o sol veio fluindo através das nuvens, secando a umidade em torno de nós.

Enquanto nossos colegas foram para McDonalds e Starbucks, Bella e eu fomos ao mercado ao ar livre e escolhemos uma pastelaria francesa, um croissant e um muffin de pêra e baunilha, em seguida, agarrei uma baguette e um pedaço de queijo macio e fizemos o nosso caminho para o parque.

Sentamos em um banco do parque para ouvirmos um quarteto de cordas num concerto ao ar livre. Eu coloquei o alimento para baixo e girei em torno de Bella e tentei dançar com ela. Ela fez um movimento garganta cortando para mim, e eu a soltei. Eu fui me sentar ao lado dela, ouvindo a música enquanto comíamos.

Bella olhou saudosamente para o carrinho de rua vendendo lanches quentes prensados. Eles tinham um cheiro incrível. -Edward, pede um para mim? - ela disse, olhando para a comida.

-Você tem que pedir a comida para você, Bella. Basta experimentar. Eu não sei o que estou falando também.

-Não, você é melhor nisso. Eu vou começar errado e, provavelmente, voltar com um sapato velho. Além disso, em casa, eu vou ter que cuidar de mim e mais crianças, então, não importa... esqueça.

-O quê? Diz...

-É bom ter você fazendo coisas para mim.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, mas depois fiquei em pé e apertei os olhos sobre o vendedor de rua. -O que você quer?

-Algo bom e Francês. - Ela tentou me passar alguns euros.

-Não, eu tenho dinheiro. - eu disse.

Eu trouxe dois presunto quente e paninis de queijo para nós. Nós desembrulhamos o papel empapado e observei Bella na dela, mordendo o pão crocante, queijo gosmento escorrendo dos lados. Ela gemeu quando eu realmente mordi.

**Eu realmente queria ver a cara de vocês quando descobriram que não ia ter nada quente kkkkkkkkkkk! Último dia em Paris, o que será que acontecerá na volta para casa?**

**Respodendo reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Tá viva? Eu parei de propósito para dar um gostinho de ansiedade! Bjos

**Bah83: **Eu realmente queria ver sua cara quando descobriu que a "animação" não foi muito animada. E a pausa foi de propósito muaahahahaha! Bjos

**Joana Patricia: ** Também achei muito massa. Bjos

**Brubru-Masen: **Uma pimentinha básica pra esquentar o clima um pouco! Bjos

**Infelizmente gente a meta de 5 reviews não foi alcançada então não terá capítulo extra hoje. Mas, se DEUS quiser, quinta-feira estarei postando um capítulo novo. Bjos e até breve!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tanta gente de me chamando de malvada nos****reviews****kkkkkk****! Mas aqui um pelo capítulo pra vocês! Tem um pedacinho ainda de Paris.**

Capítulo 15

**Bella**

Tinha sido uma semana interessante e inesperada de muitas maneiras. Edward continuou a me surpreender. E se a vida me ensinou alguma coisa, eu não gosto de surpresas. Eu precisava saber o que esperar, com o que podia contar. Crescendo como eu fiz, eu ansiava por coisas que eu poderia facilmente categorizar, controlar e mover. Edward acabou por ser nenhuma dessas coisas. No entanto, eu tinha gostado desta semana com ele muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Mas eu sabia que tudo isso foi um golpe de sorte, que era o fascínio e o mistério de Paris e de cada um de nós estarmos fora de nosso elemento, o que nos permitiu nos conectarmos. De volta para South Lake, isso nunca teria acontecido. Nós nos divertimos, mas agora nós iriamos voltar às nossas vidas, que certamente não se cruzam.

Por isso, só parecia justo que eu estivesse gastando a minha última noite em Paris fazendo o que eu fazia melhor, cuidar de alguém. Stephanie e Bobby tinha deixado Amanda cair desleixada e bêbada e deixou-me a equilibrá-la sobre o vaso sanitário e mantendo seu cabelo para trás. Ventilador enlouquecendo atrás.

Terminando de vomitar para o momento, me inclinei para Amanda e trouxe-a de volta contra a parede do banheiro. -Fique- ordenei, indo responder a uma batida na porta.

Sua cabeça caiu para o lado e descansou em seu ombro. -Mmm hmm- ela murmurou.

Eu empurrei o meu cabelo do rosto, e abri a porta. Era Edward. Ele estava segurando dois croissants de chocolate. -Croissants e o Scrabble sujo?

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir. -Você pode entrar, mas devo avisá-lo de que Amanda desmaiou lá dentro.- Eu balancei a cabeça em direção ao banheiro.

-Ela está doente?

-Sim, Bobby e Stephanie deixaram-na bêbada para eu cuidar. - Ele esperou no caminho da porta. -Eu provavelmente não serei muito divertida hoje à noite.

-Tudo bem, eu estava apenas sentado à toa e pensei em vir encontrá-la. Eu poderia fazer uma social.

Eu me afastei da porta. -Entrar é por seu próprio risco.

Ele roçou passando por mim e eu podia sentir sua colônia Abercrombie. Minha boca começou a encher de água e eu não tinha certeza se era a promessa de assados ou ele.

Ele me entregou os croissants, em seguida, ligou a TV e deixou-se cair na minha cama. Ele foi tirado da minha cama mais cedo e de alguma forma ele parecia muito íntimo para ter deitado em meus lençóis. Fiquei ali sem jeito, segurando as tortas. -Sinta-se em casa. - Ele rolou de lado para olhar para mim. Eu coloquei os doces na cômoda, então fui ver Amanda. Ao invés da posição sentada que eu a tinha deixado, ela estava enrolada em torno do vaso sanitário, deitada no chão do banheiro. -Você está bem? - Eu cutuquei com o pé.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sem abrir os olhos. -Certo, bem, eu só vou deixar você assim um pouco para ter certeza que você está bem. Então, vamos tentar um pouco de água e colocá-la na cama.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente. -Obrigada Bella. - Saiu em uma só palavra.

Voltei para fora e sentei na cama de Amanda de frente para Edward. Ele não só estava levando a minha cama toda, como não havia nenhum pequeno espaço para que eu deitasse sem o abraçar. Eu pensei que ele estivesse profundamente concentrado vendo as novidades italianas, observando a âncora peituda, mas ele me surpreendeu. - bebeu demais essa semana. - ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

-É. Ouça, Edward com ela doente lá, nós provavelmente não podemos ter alguma coisa hoje à noite.

Ele olhou para mim. -Tá legal. Eu não vim aqui para ser entretido. - Ele não estava percebendo a dica. Eu acho que vai demorar muito tempo para tornar as coisas um pouco mais claras. Vamos estar de volta a Ohio amanhã e eu senti a necessidade de estabelecer alguns limites. Edward tinha ficado muito confortável rapidamente (prova disso é como ele ficava enrolado na minha cama direto agora) e isso não ia acontecer em casa.

-Venha até aqui. - Ele deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dele. Foi um elogio, ele pensar que eu iria caber nos seis centímetros de espaço entre ele e à beira da cama, mas isso não ia acontecer.

-Eu estou bem aqui. - Eu me encostei na cabeceira da cama e estiquei as pernas.

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e levou a mão ao meu queixo e olhou em meus olhos brevemente antes de se inclinar para beijar-me. Virei a cabeça e seus lábios pousaram na minha bochecha.

-Edward. - Eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito, empurrando-o um pouco para trás para que eu pudesse respirar ar, livre de sua colônia. Ele me estudou enquanto a TV brilhou no fundo.

-Você vai relaxar? Por que você está tão tensa? - Ele apertou meus ombros. -Diga-me o que está acontecendo.

-Nós não vamos falar sobre nossos sentimentos, vamos? - Eu mexia a distância. -A coisa é, esta semana foi divertida, mas você honestamente não acha que...

-Não, claro que não-, ele interrompeu. Ele fugiu para longe de mim.

-Quero dizer, você pode imaginar? Nós juntos nos corredores da South Lake?

Eu ri, talvez um pouco demais. -Nunca vai acontecer.

Edward sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos verdes. Ele esfregou a mão através de seus cabelos.

-Ajude-me com Amanda antes de ir?

Ele concordou e me seguimos até o banheiro.

Eu tentei colocar Amanda de pé, mas ela estava mole e descoordenada. Edward deu a volta e a pegou. Ele carregou-a para sua cama, enquanto sua cabeça pulou quando ele tirou as mãos do seu pescoço. Ele a deitou na cama, depois se inclinou para trás contra a cômoda e observou-me endireitar suas pernas nuas que ficaram presas fora de sua minissaia. –Ela vai dormir vestida assim?

-Eu vou ajudá-la a trocar depois que você for.- Eu não quis dizer isso assim, mas eu sabia que parecia que eu estava esperando ele sair.

-Tudo bem então, eu acho que eu estou fora.

-Acho que sim - eu disse.

-Adeus, Bella.

-Tchau. - Eu fechei a porta atrás dele. Depois que ele saiu, eu peguei o elástico de amarrar cabelo do meu pulso e coloquei em meu cabelo pela primeira vez em dias. Ajudei Amanda com seu pijama e depois fui me preparar para dormir. Os croissants ficaram em cima da cômoda.

**~~~x~~~**

Os voos domésticos eram deprimentes, mas também emocionantes em alguns aspectos. Eu não podia esperar para ver as crianças, ao cabelo plissado de Charlie, sentir o cheiro de Pete e brincar de Barbie com Cora. Meu lugar não era ao lado de Edward em nosso voo de volta, então eu tinha batido no ombro dele e lhe disse que foi divertido antes de embarcar no avião.

Ele olhou sem expressão para mim.

Nós pousamos em uma ensolarada tarde de outono, fresca, fuso horário e saudades de casa. Eu liguei o celular e chamei meu pai enquanto esperávamos na esteira de bagagens.

-Você está de volta?

-Sim, papai. Pode vir me pegar?

-Gostaria de poder. Nós sentimos sua falta por aqui. Eu tenho que começar a trabalhar. Leva 40 minutos para chegar ao aeroporto. Eu não tenho tempo antes do trabalho.

-Oh, sim, tudo bem. Eu só vou... dar um jeito. - Eu olhei em torno de mim nas conversas felizes que meus colegas estavam tendo com seus pais. Eu virei o telefone fechado e peguei minha mala, preta grande na esteira.

Eu fui para as portas, e me sentei em um banco do lado de fora. Tentei falar com Rosalie em seguida, mas foi direto para o correio de voz. Fechei o telefone e olhei para o relógio, e percebi que a escola não estava fora do horário ainda. Eu acho que terei de esperar.

-Hey- eu ouvi Edward falar atrás de mim. Eu me virei e ele estava de pé, a mala em seu quadril. -Você precisa de uma carona ou algo assim?

Enquanto eu esperava por uma ruptura para não confundir as coisas, uma vez que estávamos em casa, eu não tinha muitas opções. Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Vamos. - Ele fez sinal para eu segui-lo.

-Será que os seus pais não vão se importar? - eu perguntei, lembrando-me da manhã que partimos para nossa viagem.

-Sim, mas eles não podiam me pegar hoje, assim deixei a caminhonete lá fora.

-Ah. - Eles se planejaram.

Nós vagamos em torno do estacionamento por um tempo antes de encontrar sua SUV azul. Ele colocou ambas as malas nas caçamba, então subimos no interior. Estava meticulosamente limpo dentro e o interior cheirava o seu perfume. Isso me lembrou de estar perto dele e me deixou um pouco tonta.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio e, quando chegamos mais perto da cidade, o dirigi para minha casa. Eu estava envergonhada quando ele seguiu para a casa azul clara com a sua pintura descascada, lama e caixa de correio torta na frente. -É aqui.

Ele estacionou na rua e saiu, puxando minha mala de volta. -Eu posso ajudá-la a levar para dentro.

O que estava acontecendo? -Eu estou bem- eu disse, puxando minha mala de suas mãos.

-Obrigada pela carona.

Ele assentiu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos baixos. Ouvi passos batendo na calçada e me virei para ver as crianças correndo para nós. Eles deviam ter acabado de sair da escola.

-Bella voltou!

Caí de joelhos e puxei-os para um abraço, Edward ficou me olhando sendo agarrada por Pete e Cora na calçada, enquanto Ty e Charlie olhavam para ele com desconfiança. Ele voltou para a caminhonete. Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele estava rindo enquanto ele se afastava.

**~~x~~**

No domingo à noite, eu estava desesperadamente sentido falta de Paris, ou pelo menos pronta para voltar para a escola. Eu tinha esquecido como era cansativo estar em casa. Nada mudou realmente - minha mãe mal percebeu que eu estava de volta, e quando meu pai não estava trabalhando, ele estava deitado no sofá, controle remoto em uma mão e uma lata de cerveja na outra, senti um pouco de solidão quando eu passei a tarde de sábado na lavanderia e depois corri pelos corredores do supermercado.

Rosalie tinha se juntado a mim por um tempo pequeno enquanto eu lavava a roupa e, embora eu quisesse dizer a ela sobre Edward, por alguma razão eu segurei isso.

Eram dez horas do domingo antes de eu colocar a casa em ordem. Havia pilhas intermináveis de pijamas e meias jogadas, uma montanha de Legos sob a mesa da sala de jantar para limpar, e um peixe morto flutuando no aquário de Pete que precisava de um funeral de peixe antes de ser colocado no sanitário. Fui para o meu quarto, exausta e cansada me sentei e liguei meu computador para verificar meu e-mail. Lá não tinha nada além de lixo. Eu entrei no Facebook e vi que tinha um novo pedido de amizade. Eu olhei sobre ela. Era Edward. Inclinei-me a olhar a imagem minúscula dele, de pé tão orgulhoso com a bola de futebol debaixo do braço. Ele digitou uma mensagem.

-_Eu preciso ver você_. - ele tinha escrito. Ele deixou seu número de telefone também. Ele enviou uma hora atrás. Fechei o computador sem aceitar sua solicitação de amigo, mas peguei meu telefone e lhe enviei um texto. E mesmo sendo depois das 10, eu tinha escrito: _Ok. Venha me pegar._

Depois que eu enviei, eu tive um ataque de mini pânico. Ele provavelmente quis dizer que precisava falar comigo na escola amanhã ou alguma coisa, sobre nosso trabalho.

Mas meu pânico durou pouco, porque alguns minutos depois, ele me mandou uma mensagem de volta, dizendo que ele estava a caminho. E então, toda uma nova onda de sentimentos me inundou. Corri para o banheiro e escovei os dentes. Todo mundo estava enfiado na cama, então eu fiz o meu caminho em silêncio até as escadas e esperei na porta da frente até que eu vi os faróis, corri pelo gramado para me encontrar com ele.

Eu pulei dentro -Dirija- ordenei. Ele obedeceu e se afastou, seus faróis iluminando a rua cheia de buraco.

-Onde? - ele perguntou quando chegou ao fim da estrada.

-Faça direito: vamos descer para a praia.

Ele acelerou na estrada principal, indo na direção que eu disse. Ele se sentia como meu motorista como numa cena de crime. Minha corrida furtiva para fora diminuiu a pressão e notei as coisas pela primeira vez.

Estava tocando uma canção suave do Coldplay ao fundo e Edward estava delicioso como sempre, em uma camiseta desbotada de mangas compridas e jeans. Parte de mim queria perguntar o que estava errado, por que ele precisava tanto me ver esta noite, mas eu pensei que poderia ser algo tipo de cruzar uma linha invisível. Eu não queria ficar muito pessoal com ele. Eu sabia que teria consequências.

Ele estacionou no lugar onde lançam os barcos públicos em South Lake, na periferia da cidade. Olhei para o banco de trás, e percebi que ele tinha dobrado os assentos para baixo e colocado um cobertor dobrado no chão, com uma única luz fraca na parte superior. Mistério resolvido. Ele precisava de alguma coisa. Mas espera, ele estava tentando fazer isto romântico? Joguei o pensamento longe e subi para o banco traseiro. Eu precisava desesperadamente disso para manter a minha perspectiva de que Edward não era meu namorado.

Ele se arrastou atrás de mim e nós nos sentamos frente a frente no chão. Ele estava tímido no início, como se fosse estranho estarmos juntos em nossa terra natal. E era. Especialmente desde que ele estava tentando fazer disso em algo que não era. Estávamos completamente sozinhos no escuro e não havia ninguém para nos interromper. Ele agarrou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos entre meus. Eu notei que ele ainda tinha o meu elástico de cabelo em torno de seu pulso.

-Você ainda está no seu... - ele começou.

-Período?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Você não gostaria de saber.

-Diga-me.

-Por que você está tão interessado no meu período?

Ele libertou meu cabelo do rabo de cavalo, em seguida, esfregou no meu pescoço, mas não respondeu.

-É isso, você sabe. Não podemos continuar a nos encontrar...- Ele não respondeu, mas ficou fascinado por beijar a minha nuca, tirando meu cabelo do caminho.

-Eu quero dizer, de volta à escola amanhã, temos que voltar a não saber um do outro, certo?

-Tudo o que você quiser, Bella. - Ele riu e me puxou para baixo em cima dele.

**De volta a Forks! E o que será que vai acontecer?**

**Respodendo reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Eu não sou má, eu só gosto de deixar vocês curiosas! E se você não tá viva, quem postou o comentário? Bjos

**annacaroll: **Achei fofo ele ir comprar absorvente pra ela! E você é a segunda pessoa que me chama de má. Bjos

**Joana Patricia: **Você é a terceira pessoa que me chama de má. E teve ação mas não acabou do jeito que você queria muahahahah! Bjos

**Teth: **Bem-vinda de volta sumida. Vê se não atrasa mais a leitura! Bjos

**Bah83: **Quando eu decidi acabar o capítulo na parte boa, pensei imediatamente em você. Sabia que você comentar sobre isso e você é a quarta pessoa que me chama de má. E sério, me chamando de bruxa de contos de fadas? Assim você parte meu coração *snif snif*. E eu imaginei a discussão com Edward reclamando que a Bella não dá atenção suficiente pra ele e que nem notou que ele mudou o cabelo kkkkkk. Profe...? Profetiza? Professora? Sério que você é professora? Estou no mínimo chocada. Tendo como base seus comentários, imaginei uma colegial bem doida ou uma universitária com parafusos a menos mas professora nunca parou na minha mente. Bjos

**Se nada der errado, sábado tem capítulo novo assim como em Rhymes with Cupid. Bjos meus amores e Boa noite.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finalmente em Forks! Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

Capítulo 16

**Edward**

Depois de largar Bella em casa, eu tinha dormido tão profundamente, que não ouvi quando meu alarme tocou na manhã de segunda-feira, dez minutos antes de minha mãe entrar e puxar da parede. Eu estava surpreendentemente bem recuperado da diferença de tempo.

Eu tinha o primeiro período com Bella, e Sr. Rhinehart nos deu o período integral para trabalhar em nossa missão. Bella olhou ao redor, distraída. Ela estava esboçando em seu bloco, bastava o toque de acabamento no desenho da Torre Eiffel. Eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas era irritante como ela estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós na viagem ou na noite passada.

–Então, eu tive uma ideia para o trabalho.

Ela parou de desenhar e esperou eu continuar.

–Como evitar a aparência de um turista americano em Paris.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça uma vez. –Soa bem. –Ok, então eu pensei que nós poderíamos dividi-lo em seções diferentes. – Abri meu notebook e li para ela. –Vestuário, alimentação, comportamento, linguagem e passeios turísticos. Cinco seções, duas páginas cada um e nós vamos ter 10 páginas.

–Soa como um plano. Dividimos o trabalho e usei o restante do período para começar a escrever o trabalho. Pelo menos eu fiz, eu acho que Bella continuou desenhando. Quando a campainha tocou, ela deixou a classe antes que eu pudesse colocar a minha mochila por cima do meu ombro.

Fui para musculação e me troquei.

–Ai está ele! – Jasper chamou, batendo minhas costas.

–Ei, cara. – Eu bati de volta, em seguida, empurrei-o fora de mim. –O que, sentiram minha falta na semana passada?

–Tivemos nossos traseiros chutados por Dover, na semana passada, inferno, é bom você estar de volta. – Eu joguei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e virei para o armário e fechei a porta. –Então, como foi? Você pegou alguma bunda?

Eu andei para frente dele na sala de musculação.

–Não, cara, embora tenha sido muito legal. –Legal. – Ele acenou com a cabeça.

**~~x~~**

A semana na escola passou rapidamente. Sempre que eu via Bella nos corredores ou refeitório, ela olhava para o outro lado ou fazia seu melhor para desaparecer.

–Temos que pegar alguns traseiros esta noite. – disse Jasper, uma vez que cheguei no vestiário.

–Estou dentro. – Eu dei a ele uma colisão do punho e um sorriso.

Estaríamos jogando com a Oracle esta noite, e o treinador queria levar isso tão fácil. Nos dirigimos para fora e caminhei ao redor da pista uma vez e depois passei o resto do tempo alongando. Eu sentei no chão na frente da equipe, fazendo alongamentos enquanto o treinador falou tudo sobre a Oracle, seu desempenho no passado, suas tendências, sua velocidade.

–Há alguns caras bons nessa equipe. – ele estava dizendo. Debrucei-me sobre a cintura, estendendo a mão para os dedos dos pés numa extensão isquiotibial e o resto da equipe seguiu. –

Há alguns grandes caras nesta equipe. – continuou o treinador. –Eles têm um cara chamado Timsley, cujos rumores de ser vinculado a faculdade.

Jasper me disse que tinha praticado exercícios toda a semana visando tomar este Timsley para baixo. Troquei o trecho, e puxei meu tornozelo atrás de minha bunda, esticando meu quadril, os caras seguiram.

–Eles são todo seu, Edward. – O Treinador tirou o boné para mim e foi para a academia como sempre fazia nos últimos dez minutos de aula. Os olhos dos caras estavam em mim. Troquei as pernas e puxei meu outro tornozelo atrás de mim. Lembrei-me do ano passado, quando tudo parecia muito mais fácil. Lembrei-me de entrar em um círculo com os caras, e as piadas sobre suas mães estariam voando, mas agora eles apenas olharam para mim, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Aplaudi, minhas mãos, sinalizando os trechos fora, mas os caras circularam em volta de mim.

Eu estava com a boca seca, minha mente estava em branco. A equipe estava procurando por mim, esperando por mim para começar. Eles olharam para o sol enquanto os segundos passavam. Alguém limpou sua garganta. Senti uma gota de suor atropelando meu templo. Meu coração acelerou.

Jasper deu um passo adiante. –Os últimos três anos contra a Oracle tem sido um jogo difícil este ano nós estamos indo rolar com vapor nesses filhos da puta!

Os caras explodiram em aplausos, antes de sair e movimentar-se para os chuveiros.

–Ei, obrigado, cara– Eu disse uma vez que era apenas Jasper e eu.

–Você está bem? – Perguntou ele.

– Sim. – Eu balancei a cabeça. –Deve ser ainda o fuso horário, eu acho. – Nós andamos para os chuveiros sem dizer mais nada.

No jogo da noite, Timsley estava vindo acima de tudo que nós tínhamos ouvido. Ele era uma besta de dois metros.

Minha tática era apenas de cobrar para ele e tentar tirar as pernas fora dele. A primeira vez em que tinha deixado cair nele, havia sentido que era realmente bom. Ele estava bem na frente da seção de alunos também, e eu apreciava nos sons de seus gritos quando eu corri para longe.

Mas depois daquela primeira vez, ele pegou a minha estratégia, e ele decidiu que não iria ser descartado por mim novamente. Depois disso, tentar sair dele era como correr em uma parede de tijolos. Iria realmente machucar, quando colidimos, e roubou o fôlego do meu peito. Ele não ia a lugar nenhum. Quando eu não podia levá-lo para baixo, segurei sua camisa e tentei arrastá-lo para baixo. Eu ouvi o apito e deixei-o ir. Tentei andar, mas de repente eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o resto do jogo.

Na metade do tempo, nós estávamos esperando, mas apenas mal. A equipe parecia bastante maltratada com os cotovelos ensanguentados e camisas manchadas e sujas de grama. Olhei para cima e vi os meus pais no meio da multidão. Minha mãe acenou. Eu não acenei de volta. Eu olhei os rostos na seção de estudante, procurando Bella, apesar de eu nunca a ter visto em um jogo antes.

A segunda metade do jogo só piorou. Eu tinha pouco ou nenhum efeito sobre Timsley, e embora eu tentasse manter minha cabeça no jogo, o overclock marcava para baixo, as coisas estavam piores e eles conseguiram se afastar de nós no placar. Dickey o treinador, estava chateado. Eu fingi que não podia ouvir seus gritos para mim do lado de fora.

Depois do jogo, eu não disse nada para a equipe. Eu joguei minhas almofadas fora e fui o primeiro nos chuveiros. Eu estava sob a água fria e respirei fundo.

Jasper me seguiu fora do chuveiro com uma toalha enrolada em torno da cintura. –Ei, não se preocupe homem, o cara era enorme.

–Sim, eu acho. – Nós conversamos pelo tempo que o resto dos caras foram para o banho. –Você vai hoje à noite? – Ele me deu um soco no ombro. –Seus pais estarão fora da cidade, todo mundo vai. Vamos!

Peguei minha bolsa e segui para o estacionamento dos alunos e fomos em uma caravana para a casa de verão.

Nós chegamos até duas casas térreas em um terreno arborizado. Nós entramos sem bater. –Tem cheiro de Skankin aqui. – disse Jasper, ansiosamente farejando o ar, esfregando as mãos.

Alguém me entregou um copo de plástico vermelho de cerveja, mas uma vez que cheguei à cozinha, o deixei no balcão. Tânia estava lá com Mike. Ele se sentou sobre o balcão e ela estava em pé entre suas pernas.

Pensando bem, eu peguei a cerveja e tomei um gole. Olhei em volta e reconheci um monte de gente da escola. Do outro lado da sala de jantar, Bella estava conversando com Rosalie. Ela usava um moletom azul marinho com o capuz puxado para cima. Seus olhos brilhavam praticamente contra o azul de sua camisa. Mesmo ela estando em público numa festa ela ainda conseguia se distinguir e fazia questão de olhar como se ela não coubesse ali. Parte de mim estava com ciúmes por ela nunca ter fingido, ela sempre foi fiel a si mesma, não se preocupava em agradar ninguém.

Risos na cozinha trouxeram a minha atenção para o momento. Jasper estava contando uma história sobre uma caloura que estava perto de pegar.

–Ela não é um pouco jovem, até mesmo para você? – Eu perguntei.

Seus olhos ficaram em mim.

Sorriso de Jasper virou diabólico. –Se há grama no campo, jogamos bola – Os caras pegaram-se a rir.

Tomei outro gole de cerveja e percebi que os caras da cozinha estavam olhando para mim, perguntando sobre o jogo.

–O que aconteceu, Capitão? – Bryce perguntou, batendo de volta a sua cerveja. –Nós fomos vaiados com um passo de cabeça vermelha, mas hoje à noite é uma criança–, disse Jasper, esmagando uma lata vazia na mão.

–Parece que Paris deixou Parker suave – Bryce disse. –Acho que você não vai ser um fuzileiro naval como o seu irmão. – disse outro.

Olhei para Jasper, que tinha um olhar azedo em seu rosto, sabendo que o comentário estava fora, mas ele não disse nada.

Eu esfreguei minhas têmporas, na esperança de que não era uma dor de cabeça que senti chegando. Olhei para Bella e vi que seus olhos castanhos estavam presos nos meus, olhando preocupada. Sem dizer nada, eu deixei a cozinha. Eu não sabia onde estava indo, só que precisava sair de lá. Fui em direção à parte de trás da casa e passei por quartos ocupados por colegas com tesão. Eu tentei o banheiro, mas a porta estava trancada. Eu me virei e estava pronto para cair para baixo no corredor e sair completamente, mas senti uma mão no meu braço me puxar em torno do canto.

Bella foi me puxando para uma lavanderia escura. Ela fechou a porta atrás de nós, bloqueando quase toda a luz, exceto pelas que vieram em torno das rachaduras na porta. Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e me levou para trás, até que eu esbarrei na máquina de lavar.

–O que você...

–Shh. – Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios. –Não fala. – ela sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. Ela colocou as mãos debaixo da camisa e passou a pontas dos dedos pelo meu estômago. Ela enviou um frio através de mim. Estendeu a mão e ficou nos dedos dos pés e me beijou. Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para seu rosto, e empurrei em volta do capuz e beijei-a profundamente.

Estar em uma sala escura com Bella era melhor do que estar fora, na festa. Eu me senti tão confortável com ela, e sim, eu gostei beijá-la também. Meu coração estava batendo, mas em um bom caminho. Eu me senti vivo, desafiado, e aceitei. Não como eu fiz na festa com meus amigos.

– Bella – eu disse entre beijos. –Peraí... podemos...– Ela parou de me beijar e segurou meu queixo para que eu olhasse seus olhos. –Eu. Disse. Não. Fale. – Então ela voltou a me beijar.

Eu não discuti. Me perdi em sua atenção. Ela não se importava como eu fui no campo, que eu não era espirituoso para voltar aos caras na cozinha, ou que eu não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Quer dizer, ela apenas parecia me querer para uma coisa, mas quem era eu para reclamar? Esta é uma coisa que eu poderia fazer ao certo. Esperemos.

Bella deslizou para mim, e pressionou o peito ao meu. Estava escuro, mas eu poderia apenas fazer isso, vi seu sorriso quando ela envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado desde a viagem. Nós dois, lembramos, ou pelo menos os nossos corpos fizeram. Dancei minha língua em torno dela, senti o gemido quando ela passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Ela enrolou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou ainda mais perto. Eu me atrapalhei no escuro, e agarrei a bunda dela, puxando-a para mais perto, pressionando o meu quadril no dela. Senti seu fôlego contra o meu pescoço.

Não havia circulação de ar na pequena sala, e eu estava começando a suar. Eu empurrei a camisa e abaixei-me para beijar seus seios, ao longo de todo o sutiã, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era tirá-lo, mas não é como se tivéssemos um monte de privacidade ali, alguém poderia chegar a qualquer segundo. E Bella me fez sentir tão bem, eu não sabia como eu iria parar com ela. Devo estar perdendo a noção da realidade, porque quando seus braços fecharam em torno de mim, eu queria que nós pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre.

**Acho que o acordo do envolvimento acabar em Paris não funcionou muito bem! The love is in the air!**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**annacarol: **Não fiquei triste não, na verdade morri de rir com os comentários! Que bom que gosta da fic! Bjos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Vou mandar exorcizar a fic! Eles realmente são fofos. Bjos.

**MalluPattz: **Boa análise da fic Doutora MalluPattz kkkkk. E acho que você tem futuro na carreira de psicóloga! Bjos.

**Joana Patricia: **Eu? Malvada? Imagina, sou um anjo *cara de quem gosta de aprontar*! Concordo com a fofura deles. Bjos

**Pois é gente, terça-feira é dia de postagem dupla que só acontece com 5 novos reviews. Bjos meus amores e até terça.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mais um super capítulo!**

Capítulo 17

**Bella**

Eu me afastei de Edward e coloquei minhas roupas. Eu coloquei minha cabeça na porta aberta para confirmar que ninguém estava por perto. Olhei para trás, dentro, dei um último olhar para Edward. –Vejo você, amigo.

–Você tem que ir... agora? – Ele gemeu.

Ele quase mudou a minha mente. Mas eu sabia que se ficássemos mais tempo juntos nesta lavanderia o mais provável era que uma de duas coisas aconteceria - um, seriamos pegos por alguém e eu não queria lidar com isso agora, ou dois - acabaríamos indo para outro caminho, e por alguma razão a ideia disso me assustou. Como seria catapultar o nosso relacionamento a um novo nível que eu não estava pronta para aceitar.

Ele me puxou de volta pela cintura para um rápido beijo nos lábios antes de eu desaparecer pelo corredor e ir encontrar Rosalie. Ela não era difícil de encontrar. Ela estava sentada sobre um banquinho de bar na ilha, desafiando um cara para fazer uma foto com ela, mas quando ela me viu, abriu um sorriso desleixado. –Onde diabos você estava? – Ela levantou meu cabelo do ombro e olhou para ele como se tivesse um objeto estranho pendurado pelo meu rosto. O que era ela raramente me viu com o cabelo para baixo, mas por alguma razão, sempre que Edward estava envolvido meu cabelo caía.

–Alguém tem sido impertinente. – Ela sorriu. –Cabelo vivo. – Ela levantou de novo para mostrar o cara ao lado dela. –Mas Jacob estava fumando do lado de fora, para onde diabos você foi?

Rosalie saltou do banco do bar e me seguiu para fora da porta da frente. Sentamos nos degraus, e abracei os joelhos contra o frio no ar da noite. Rosalie estava olhando para mim, esperando por mim para começar.

–Então, você estava saindo com um homem misterioso? – Ela perguntou.

Eu olhei em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém estava por perto para nos ouvir.

–Mais ou menos.

Rosalie bateu palmas. –Oh Deus, eu sabia. Quem é? Braydon?

–O quê? Não. – Braydon era um dos amigos de patinação de Jacob.

–Quem? – Ela me cutucou com seu joelho.

–Você nunca vai adivinhar. – Eu balancei a cabeça. Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo.

–E se eu te disser você terá de fazer juramento de sigilo.

–Eu posso fazer isso. – Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para mim com expectativa.

–Então, eu meio que fiquei com Edward Cullen na viagem.

–O quê! – Ela gritou, virando o corpo para o meu.

–Shh. Fale baixo, Rosalie. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso. Ela segurou a mão sobre a boca, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

–E ainda está acontecendo? Vocês dois...

–Uh, sim. Na lavanderia agora.

–Puta merda, Bella! Esse homem é um belo pedaço de carne. – Seu grande sorriso estava de volta.

Eu abria um sorriso. –Eu sei, confia em mim.

Sentamos no ar da noite, deixando a realidade dela afundar dentro –Vocês são como... o quê? Amigos ... namoro ... o que?

–Hum, não. Nós não somos nada. Está encerrado. – eu disse, mas mesma eu notei que minha voz não tinha convicção.

–Sim, certo. Você vai desistir disso? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça para a rua.

Perfeito sincronismo. Edward estava andando do lado de fora da casa em direção ao seu caminhão com seu amigo Jasper atrás dele, que estava tentando convencê-lo a ficar. Eles pararam sob a luz da rua e ficaram lá discutindo por alguns minutos. Derrotado, Jasper voltou para nós, enquanto Edward continuou a descer a rua para o caminhão.

–Silêncio? – Rosalie deu um aceno de cabeça para Jasper quando ele pisou entre nós para subir os degraus da frente para a casa.

Eu esperei que a porta se fechasse novamente, bloqueando os sons da festa, deixando Rosalie e eu em completo silêncio. –Eu admito, foi divertido, e ele é... bom de se olhar.

–Ok, bom de se olhar? Esse garoto é redondamente sexy. Eu preciso de detalhes. – Ela agarrou meus ombros e me sacudiu.

–Nós realmente não fizemos muito mais do que apenas saímos juntos.

–Quanto mais nós estamos falando, vamos focar a nossa conversa lá. – Seu dedo perfurado o ar quando ela disse que não.

Lembrei-me daquela tarde em Paris - Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais longe, mas então um visitante indesejado chegou e estragou tudo. –Foi realmente muito constrangedor. Estávamos começando a fazê-lo, e...– Eu ri nervosamente e balancei a cabeça.

–O que? – Rosalie olhou para mim.

–Eu comecei meu período.

–Oooh.

–Sim, eu sei.

Ela fez uma cara, mostrando seus dentes. –Você não, sangrou em cima dele ou alguma coisa assim?

–Oh, Deus, não. Ele foi realmente muito legal sobre isso e saiu para me comprar absorventes.

–Hmm... – ela disse.

–O que?

–Eu não sei, Bella. Isso soa como algo que um namorado ia fazer.

–Psh. Não. Não tenha ideias estranhas. Estávamos sendo apenas amigos, isso é tudo. – Eu abri minha boca para explicar que ele estava apenas retribuindo o favor de quando eu tinha ajudado-o com sua enxaqueca, mas depois pensei melhor Rosalie dando mais ideias sobre o que exatamente estava acontecendo entre mim e Edward. Conversei com Rosalie até ficar um pouco mais tarde, e quando chegamos de volta em seu Civic, eu puxei meu telefone do suporte de copo. Eu tinha uma mensagem. De Edward. –_ BOA NOITE_– ele tinha escrito.

– Quem era? Tudo bem em casa? – Rosalie perguntou, puxando o carro com cuidado do nosso ponto de estacionamento paralelo.

Eu deletei sem responder. –Sim, está tudo bem. Não era ninguém.

Ela olhou para mim com desconfiança, mas não pressionou para obter detalhes.

**~~x~~**

Segunda e terça-feira passou sem Edward e eu trocando uma única palavra na sala de aula. Talvez ele pensasse que minha proibição de não falar na lavanderia na casa de verão ainda estava em vigor, mas por qualquer razão, Edward estava me evitando. Sentei-me na parte de trás, como eu costumava fazer e Edward voltou para frente. Eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorá-lo e agir como se tudo estivesse normal entre nós. Apesar de ter decidido sobre um tema para nosso trabalho, nós realmente não tínhamos discutido isso ainda mais.

Esquivei-me para fora da classe quarta-feira, mantendo os olhos no chão enquanto eu espremi passando as mesas na fila da frente. Eu queria evitar esse todo, 'por que você me puxou para a lavanderia para me dar um fora depois' que era a conversa que nós provavelmente teríamos.

Vi Rosalie no corredor e caminhei com ela para o nosso armário.

–Você viu ele novamente? – ela perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas para mim.

–Não.

Vi Tânia pendurada no braço de Edward e tentei continuar, mas enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor os meus olhos seguiram. Ela usava roupas coordenadas. Hoje era saia curta, legging preta, com lantejoulas pretas e um suéter preto e branco listrado. Parecia realmente suave e do jeito que estava apertado sobre o peito era difícil não notar. Eu, por outro lado, usava o que Rosalie chamou de roupas cinzentas. Eu olhei para os meus jeans desbotados e velhos, camiseta com decote em V num vermelho fino e desgastado de tantas lavagens, mas se agarrava a mim nos lugares certos, talvez por isso, estava bem.

**~~x~~**

Depois da escola, Pete e eu caminhamos lado a lado pela calçada irregular para a cidade. Com Ty na prática do futebol, Charlie com seus amigos e Cora na aula de natação pelas próximas duas horas, era apenas Pete e eu. E em homenagem a sua obtenção de um A no seu teste de ortografia, nós dois íamos sair para comer em algum lugar para comemorar com tiras de frango por seu pedido. E bônus - isso significava que eu não tinha que cozinhar

Pete ainda era jovem o suficiente para gostar de sair comigo, enquanto meus outros irmãos viam como punição me ter cuidando deles. Eu me senti como se estivéssemos sendo observados e me virei para a rua a tempo de ver SUV Edward abrandar ao nosso lado.

Ele abaixou a janela do lado do passageiro. –Hey! – Ele chamou.

Dei um aceno de cabeça e tentei continuar caminhando. Pete puxou minha mão. –Quem que é, Bella?

–Se você está perdido, a interestadual é lá. – Eu apontei para cima à frente sem encontrar seus olhos.

Ele riu. –Espere um segundo. – Ele desviou para o meio-fio e parou, então pulou fora e correu ao redor para nos encontrar na calçada.

–Você está falando comigo de novo. – Não era uma pergunta.

–Talvez.

–Bem, isso exige uma celebração. O que dizem de Chick-Fil-A, por minha conta?

–Não posso. Tenho que ficar com Pete esta noite. – Eu ajustei a minha mão sobre a cabeça de Pete. Ele virou-se para trás e para frente, olhando de mim para Edward.

–Então, nós vamos trazê-lo. Homem, mulher e criança. Vai ser divertido.

Eu lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso, você está brincando comigo, olhei. –Vamos lá. Vou lhe ensinar coisas de homens.

–Ele tem oito anos. Acalme-se sobre tudo isso. Eu não quero que você o transforme em uma bola de futebol, macho, com vento na cabeça.

–Whoa. Estou ofendido. Eu tenho um lado sensível.

–Sim? E onde é isso? – Eu dei um soco em seu estômago, mas ele deu um passo para fora do caminho antes que eu acertasse. Então, ele investiu contra mim, envolvendo os braços enormes na minha cintura e me virou para cima, levantando os pés do chão. E como estávamos longe dos olhares indiscretos na escola, ele não podia deixar de me tocar. Eu empurrei o pensamento da minha mente. –Abaixe-me!

–Você tem uma boca grande para alguém tão pequena. Vai ser legal agora?

Pete riu por trás de sua mão.

–Sim – eu disse entre dentes. Ele colocou-me de pé e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu virei meu pé por detrás de mim e chutei a bunda dele, assobiando enquanto eu andava discretamente. Pete riu novamente.

Eu olhei para trás de mim. Eles haviam parado de andar. –Eu sou Edward – ele estava dizendo, se abaixou em um joelho. Eles apertaram as mãos.

–Pete– ouvi meu irmão dizer. Eu senti algo puxar dentro de mim, algo que eu não conhecia.

–Vamos lá, me foi prometido Chick-Fil-A.– Eu continuei andando em direção à cidade. Quando chegamos ao restaurante, fiel à sua palavra, Edward pagou por nosso pedido. Nós deslizamos em uma cabine com Pete e eu de um lado, o que deixou Edward sentado em frente a mim, vendo-me tentar comer um sanduíche de frango.

–O que? – Eu perguntei, limpando a boca com as costas da minha mão.

A boca de Edward transformou-se em um sorriso torto. –Nada. – Ele puxou uma frita da embalagem e pensei sobre frango com ketchup. –Então, Pete, você gosta de futebol?

Pete assentiu descontroladamente, a primeira tira o frango pendurada em sua boca. Edward riu.

–Temos que convencer a sua irmã para lhe trazer a um dos meus jogos algum dia.

E isso foi tudo o que levou. Pete estava convertido, Edward era um herói da cidade com fã-clube. A adoração nos olhos de Edward era óbvia.

–Sim, Bella. Podemos ir? – Pete perguntou.

–Eu tenho um jogo nesta sexta-feira. – Edward incentivou.

–Eu não sei. Nós vamos ver.– Eu tentei pensar em uma razão pela qual não podíamos, mas não havia um motivo real que eu poderia vir para cima.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Edward ergueu uma frita mole, enrolada e encharcado com óleo. –Se você soubesse que ia ter a sua última refeição, o que você iria quere que fosse? – perguntou ele, estudando as fritas.

Eu não tinha certeza se a pergunta foi dirigida a mim ou Pete ou apenas retórica, mas foi tipo escuro. Pete me surpreendeu ao responder. –O meu seria um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, banana e calda de chocolate, que Bella me faz. – Ele sorriu. –E você? – Edward acenou para mim.

– Uh, eu acho que realmente algo nada prático que você nunca tem em casa. – Eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo, levando uma mordida do meu sanduíche. –Havia um bolo de chocolate que era a morte, eu comi em um restaurante uma vez, talvez isso.

Edward considerou, em seguida, jogou as fritas de lado.

–E você, Edward? – Pete perguntou. Meu irmão de oito anos de idade não era conhecido por suas habilidades de conversador, por isso devo dizer como estava ferida com o jeito dele com Edward.

–Bife da minha mãe e batatas. – disse ele, sem sequer pensar.

–Nossa mãe não cozinha. – disse Pete.

–Não? – Edward perguntou.

–Ok Pete, termine nós temos que ir. – eu interrompi.

Chega de tempo para partilhar a família.

Nós recolhemos os invólucros de papel e guardanapos usados e Edward levou as bandejas para despejar na lata de lixo no meio do caminho. Ficamos desajeitadamente na frente da porta de vidro do restaurante.

–Bem, obrigado pelo jantar. Você não tinha que fazer isso.

–Não foi problema. – disse Edward.

–Diga obrigado, Pete – eu falei.

Pete murmurou seus agradecimentos e Edward voltou uma colisão de punho. –Sem problema amigo.

Puxei Pete pela mão e começamos a descer para calçada.

–Espere, Bella. Vou andar com vocês.

–Tudo bem, vamos pegar o ônibus. Temos que pegar minha irmã na natação.

Edward correu para nos acompanhar. –Eu vou te levar. Vocês não precisam pegar o ônibus.

–Está tudo bem. Obrigada. – Ele já tinha feito o suficiente.

Ele entrou na minha frente, bloqueando nosso caminho. –É só que nós precisamos falar sobre nosso trabalho.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, incapaz de responder, de pensar de uma maneira razoável de mandá-lo embora. –Sim, mas esta noite não é boa. – Eu pensei sobre como minha mãe ainda não tinha saído da cama quando estávamos em casa mais cedo.

–Amanhã então. Eu vou vir.

–Desculpe, eu prometi Cora que teríamos uma festa de chá e cor.

–Isso soa bem para mim. – Ele sorriu.

Merda. Ele acabou de se convidar? E por que eu não podia encontrar palavras para dizer não?

–Vejo você, Pete. – Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Pete e virou-se para caminhar de volta para seu caminhão sem esperar por mim para responder.

–Sete horas. – Eu chamei por ele. Oh, inferno não. O que eu tinha feito?

**~~x~~**

Depois do jantar na noite seguinte, eu corri pela casa, pegando artigos soltos de roupas, brinquedos abandonados vários copos e taças deixadas nos lugares mais estranhos. Todo mundo foi para casa esta noite, tornando o local como se fosse um jardim zoológico e até a minha mãe decidiu que ela estava indo arrumar as coisas. Ela estava na cozinha, tentando organizar as gavetas de talheres.

Eu ainda não tinha ideia do que me possuiu para dizer que estava tudo bem Edward vir. Quero dizer, sim, precisávamos fazer nosso trabalho, mas não era para isso que os cafés e bibliotecas serviam? Eu realmente queria Edward Cullen para ver a minha vida em casa? Não. Então, por que eu estava me arriscando? Eu me perguntava por que eu estava encontrando dificuldades para desistir dele. Talvez fossem às memórias que compartilhamos em Paris, ou o desejo de voltar a uma semana onde as decisões mais difíceis que fizemos foram escolher qual pastelaria nós queríamos para café da manhã. Mas o que quer que seja aquele rapaz era como meu crack pessoal e eu estava viciada, embora eu soubesse que isso só poderia ser dirigido para o desastre.

Eu arrumei a parte de baixo da casa, mas no andar de cima, meu quarto parecia fora dos limites, então eu só ajeitei rapidamente, jogando minhas roupas sujas no meu armário e limpei minha mesa, tirando os papéis velhos. Minha aplicação da faculdade para o Estado estava ali, completamente preenchida, mas esquecida. Eu sabia que deveria estar animada sobre a faculdade no outono, mas cada vez que eu me imaginava deixando a cidade o meu estomago doía. Era mais do que apenas as crianças. O pensamento de minha mãe ficando pior e ninguém para manter as coisas juntas me assustou. Enfiei a aplicação da faculdade no lixo em minha mesa e corri escada abaixo.

–Mãe, você pode parar! – Eu peguei um punhado de canetas dela e as enfiei de volta na gaveta ao lado dela.

–Qual é o problema, agora, Bella? – ela perguntou, parecendo entediada.

–Eu, nada. – Eu levei os envelopes, cupons vencidos e lixo eletrônico, ela tinha recolhido do balcão e enfiou-o no vaso ao lado do cortador. –Eu tenho um amigo vindo para estudar.

–Isso é bom. – Ela fechou a gaveta, e mudou-se para a outra, remexendo dentro.

–Mãe, o que você está procurando? – Eu estava na frente dela. Seria mais rápido e mais fácil se ela apenas me dissesse.

–Oh, nada. Eu só não passo por essas gavetas há tanto tempo. Pensei que eu poderia limpá-las.

Ela teve que escolher hoje para tentar fazer algo produtivo? Mordi a língua para evitar sugerir que ela voltasse para a cama. Eu sabia que as crianças gostavam quando ela estava de pé. Corri um pano de prato encharcado em toda a bancada pela última vez, garantindo que todos os resquícios do nosso jantar foram retirados. Minha mãe se afastou, deixando a gaveta aberta e repleta de papéis aleatórios. Bati fechando com meu quadril e fui checar se a sala ainda estava em ordem.

Eu ouvi bater uma porta de carro, e sabia que ele estava aqui antes mesmo que ele aparecesse na porta. Meu estômago vibrou com nervosismo e ocupei minhas mãos endireitando a manta jogada nas costas do sofá.

–Você ainda vai colorir comigo, certo Bella? – Cora olhou para onde eu estava sentada no chão.

–Sim. – Sua batida na porta capturou a nossa atenção. –Meu amigo da escola está aqui e ele vai colorir também. – eu expliquei, fazendo meu caminho através da sala para atender a porta. Nós não temos qualquer tipo de sala ou entrada, tão logo que a porta da frente estava aberta, Edward estava na nossa sala de estar, cara a cara com a minha família louca e a casa bagunçada. Esta foi uma má ideia.

–Oi. – ele disse, esperando pacientemente no degrau da frente com um divertido sorriso.

–Oi. – Eu estava na frente dele, bloqueando a entrada.

–Posso... entrar?

–Sim. – Eu deixei cair meu braço da porta e ele entrou no interior, tendo a sala em torno de nós. De repente, eu estava vendo a casa através de seus olhos, o carpete cinza e gasto, nosso sofá verde-oliva que cedeu no meio. Por que não tinha redobrado que a manta, pelo menos parecia mais puro? Ou melhor, ainda, por que eu não tinha jogado no armário do corredor?

Os cantos não estavam combinando acima em tudo, e pendia desmazeladamente, quase tocando o chão de um lado. As paredes e rodapés da porta da frente não eram mais brancas, marcada com manchas marrons de marcas de sapatos. Por que não tinha pensado em lava-los ou pintar? Edward examinou a sala em torno de nós, em seguida, se aproximou e ajoelhou ao lado de Cora.

–Oi. Eu sou Edward. – Ele lhe ofereceu a mão.

Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade, então para mim. Tentei um sorriso, mas não tinha certeza se eu consegui.

–Sou Cora – disse ela, desconfiada, depois colocou sua minúscula mão na dele. Ele deu uma sacudida, então se deixou cair e sentou ao lado dela. Ele parecia completamente fora de lugar aqui, muito grande, muito limpo, cheirando a perfume. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

–Você quer colorir? – Ela perguntou.

–Essa é a ideia. – disse ele, olhando para mim. Cora entregou-lhe uma caixa de lápis de cor.

–Você pode ter azul ou marrom. Essas são as cores de menino.

–Parece bom para mim. – Ele graciosamente aceitou um lápis azul escuro e inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo para ajudar Cora a colorir a princesa que ela estava trabalhando.

–Vamos, Bella. – Cora disse, lembrando-me que eu estava parada lá, encarando-os. Eu estava completamente fora de prática em ter alguém. Eu não tinha certeza se eu gostaria de oferecer-lhe algo para beber, mas em seguida, pensei melhor... Temos leite ou água da torneira. Fechei minha boca e fui sentar-me ao lado deles no chão e comecei a folhear um livro para colorir, esperando a imagem perfeita para me distrair. Eu me conformei com uma sereia e um cavalo-marinho. Primeiro eu colori em todos os pontos da barriga do cavalo marinho, observando Edward com o canto do meu olho. Ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele riu e olhou para baixo, continuando a ajudar Cora a colorir o castelo.

Edward parecia não notar as bolas de poeira no canto ou os ruídos batendo forte que vinham de cima de nós porque meus irmãos estavam lutando no andar de cima ou mesmo quando foram jogados no chão. Ele agiu como tudo isso era a coisa mais normal do mundo. Minha frequência cardíaca estava começando a voltar ao normal, depois que a minha mãe decidiu fazer uma aparência em seu roupão rosa que era fofo e agora estava emaranhado.

–Bella, eu não consigo encontrar registros de imunização de Cora. – Ela agiu como se ela nem tivesse percebido Edward sentado ali com a gente. Ele endireitou-se, como se quisesse se levantar e se apresentar. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu braço como um aviso.

–Você realmente precisa deles agora?

–É só que eu tinha, e então me lembro de colocá-los em algum lugar, porque eu sabia que eu não poderia perdê-los, e agora eu não consigo encontrar.

–Tenho certeza de que vai aparecer. – Voltei para colorir, esperando Edward não ler muito sobre isso.

Ela voltava para a cozinha e começou a puxar gavetas abrindo, fechar as portas do armário.

–Espere, eu já volto. – Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha. Minha mãe estava vasculhando os papéis no lixo. Fui até ela e tomei suas mãos nas minhas. –Mãe pare. Por que você está querendo isso agora?

Ela não respondeu. –Eu aposto que o papai sabe onde eles estão, nós vamos perguntar a ele quando ele chegar em casa.

–Não, Bella, não! – Ela se afastou de mim e abriu outra gaveta. –Eu sou a mãe dela, eu tenho que conhecer este material.

–Mãe– eu disse, levantando sua atenção novamente. Virei seus ombros para mim e segurei-a. Ela amassou em meus braços, e eu sabia que ela ia chorar antes mesmo que eu visse as lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

–Vamos, mãe, vamos para o seu quarto. Nós vamos encontrar tudo quando o papai chegar em casa. – eu disse, mesmo sabendo que isso ia ser esquecido amanhã. Virei seus ombros para a porta e parei. Edward estava de pé na porta da cozinha olhando para nós.

–Vamos. – Eu a guiei para frente, na esperança de tirar todos nós fora deste momento de tensão o mais rapidamente possível.

Ele deu um passo para o lado e me viu levá-la para a sala de estar.

–Eu quero ler com Cora. – ela disse em uma voz pequena, quando ela viu Cora no chão da sala de estar e não iria mais longe. As lágrimas estavam fluindo agora e ela enxugou-as com as costas de suas mãos. Cora pulou e pegou nossa mãe pela mão e a levou para o andar de cima.

–Vamos, mamãe. Vou ler uma história. – a voz suave de Cora tocou para fora das escadas.

Eu me virei para Edward, que ainda estava de pé na porta. –Desculpe por isso.

–Não, não há problema. – Ele deu um passo mais perto de mim. –É a sua mãe ok?

–É. Ela vai ficar bem. Ela simplesmente passa por coisas como esta às vezes. Ela não é grande coisa. – me ouvi dizendo. Eu poderia dizer que minhas bochechas estavam se tornando rosa.

–Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Ele deu um passo mais perto para mim. Eu olhei para baixo, e acenei com a cabeça. –Então, eu acho que temos que terminar de colorir?

–Sim, isso é legal com você. – Sentei-me no sofá e coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Hoje me esgotei, fazer o jantar, limpeza, e foi tudo por nada, Edward tinha visto a aberração que eu era.

Ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado. –Então talvez pudéssemos trabalhar no nosso artigo? – ele perguntou, correndo para perto de mim.

–Sim, as minhas coisas no meu quarto eu vou buscá-las. – eu disse, levantando-me de repente.

–Posso ver? – Perguntou ele.

Eu me virei para encará-lo. –O meu quarto?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ele já tinha visto tudo, então eu não vejo o ponto tentar esconder meu quarto dele também. –É meio bagunçado.

–Eu não me importo. – disse ele.

–Tudo bem. – Eu me virei e fui até as escadas, com Edward atrás de mim.

Chegamos ao topo da escada, e eu estava muito consciente dos meus irmãos jogando vídeo game, Cora e minha mãe deitada em sua cama. Eu sabia que minha mãe não ia dizer nada sobre eu ter um menino aqui, que era uma ocorrência tão rara que não sabia como eles iriam agir. Eu o levei para o meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de nós, fechando-nos em meu quarto com luz baixa.

Ele parou apenas dentro da porta e olhou em volta.

**Ele está cada vez mais caidinho por ela! Super lindinho ele querendo passar um tempo com ela mesmo que isso envolva os irmãos.**

**Respodendo os reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Kkkkkkk malvada você, querendo que o Edward dê gelo na menina. E eu acho que a Bella quer voar pra longe para ser normal e ficar com o Edward, que quer permanecer na cidade, vai impedir isso. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Isso tudo é medo do desconhecido. É hilário ele querendo conversar no meio do amasso kkkk Bjos.

**annacaroll: **O cara era enorme, meio impossível ele passar por ele. Bjos

**Nadini: **Esse povo ama me chamar de malvada kkkkkk. Parei ali para dar um gostinho de quero mais.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **E, quando comecei a ler o livro, achei que o Edward era o safadenho da relação. Bjos.

**Bah83: **Sem problema flor. Quanto a você ser pirada, eu meio que não tenho dúvida porque, pelo seus comentários, você não tem nem parafusos kkkkkk um pouco parecida comigo. Falando de contos de fadas, prefiro branca de neve e a bela e a fera. Bjos.

**Teth: **Ela não resiste ao Edward kkkkk Bjos

**Como vocês cumpriram com o combinado, daqui a pouco o capítulo extra chega. Bjos gente e até quinta-feira.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aqui está!**

Capítulo 18

**Edward**

A casa de Bella não era nada do que eu esperava. Nada sobre Bella era como eu esperava. Ela parecia uma pessoa difícil, mas ao vê-la com sua irmã mais nova, e ela esta noite com a mãe, eu estava começando a perceber que ela não era nada do que eu tinha em mente. Ela era a única que tomava conta de todos. Eu olhei ao redor de seu quarto, observando tudo que tinha dentro, ela tinha uma cama de solteiro com colcha roxa que estava desarrumada, o quarto era apertado com a cômoda pequena e uma mesa, mas a característica principal do quarto eram as imagens de elefantes grandes e pequenos, que cobria a maior parte do espaço da parede aberta.

–O que há com os elefantes? – eu perguntei, andando pelo perímetro do quarto para olhar melhor as fotos.

–Eu gostava muito de elefantes. Minha mãe e eu costumávamos procurar fotos deles em revistas, livros, em qualquer lugar que pudesse. – Ela passou o dedo numa foto de circo preto e branco com uma senhora sentado em cima de um elefante. –Eu provavelmente deveria tirá-los. – disse ela, baixando a mão.

–Eu não sei, eu gosto deles. Será que Cora fez esse? – Eu apontei para um esboço de elefante no marcador rosa. O tronco era maior do que seu corpo.

–Sim. Quando ela tinha três anos. – Bella foi até a mesa e pegou seu livro de Estudos Globais. –Então nós deveríamos fazer isso? – Ela puxou a cadeira para mim, mas eu me sentei na cama em seu lugar. Eu afundei em sua pálida colcha roxa e percebi que elas tinham pequenas estrelas amarelas sobre elas. Bella parecia nervosa, mas sentou-se na cadeira.

Passamos a próxima hora, alternando entre foco nas seções de nosso trabalho e roubando olhares de soslaio um para o outro. Eu me mantive perguntando o que ela estava pensando. Era estranho estar sozinho em um quarto com Bella e não nos movermos um contra o outro, mas também interessante, ao mesmo tempo.

Sua mãe colocou a cabeça para dizer boa noite, e parecia realmente me notar pela primeira vez, sorrindo e nos dizendo para não trabalhar muito. Ela não disse nada sobre nós estarmos a sós com a porta fechada, ou ficar até muito tarde em uma noite de escola, como a minha mãe teria feito.

Ela apenas sorriu e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Bella fechou o livro e esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Eu me perguntei se ela estava sinalizando-me que estava cansada e queria que eu fosse embora.

–Então, uma vez que nosso trabalho termina na sexta-feira, você vai terminar comigo? – eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

Ela não respondeu, mas em vez disso se concentrou em guardar seus livros de volta em sua bolsa. –Eu vou escrever a minha metade na noite de amanhã e enviá-lo para você.

–Isso vai funcionar.

–Você se importaria de imprimi-lo também? Estamos sem de cartuchos de tinta. – ela disse. Eu balancei a cabeça, em seguida, deslizando de volta na cama, descansando minha cabeça em seu travesseiro.

–O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

–Ficando confortável. – Eu sorri para ela, sabendo que isso estava incomodando. Ela se levantou e empurrou a minha mochila no meu peito. –Ai, o que foi isso?

–Está ficando tarde. – disse ela, em cima de mim.

Tomei-lhe o pulso e puxei-a para a cama, sabendo pelo modo que ela agiu ela não estava feliz com isso, mas não discutiu. Ela caiu ao meu lado, e depois de hesitar por um segundo, se deixou envolver no meu corpo ao redor do dela. E mesmo que ela estivesse de costas para mim, eu ainda podia dizer que ela estava tentando não sorrir. Virei sua cabeça delicadamente para mim e beijei sua mandíbula. Ela deitou completamente imóvel, deixando-me trabalhar o meu caminho até o pescoço dela, então ela chegou mais perto e virou para mim para que eu pudesse chegar a sua boca. Nós nos beijamos lentamente, suavemente alguns minutos.

Afastei-me e olhei para ela, e ela abriu os olhos devagar, sonolenta. –Por que você parou? – Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Eu empurrei o cabelo para trás de seu rosto. Ela olhou bem bonita, completamente relaxada e feliz. –Você não respondeu minha pergunta de antes. – eu hesitei. –O que acontece quando terminarmos o trabalho?

–Depois de tudo feito? - Ela se virou e olhou para o teto. Ela ficou quieta por tanto tempo, eu não pensei que fosse responder. –E se nós fizermos algum tipo de acordo? – Esperei novamente para ela continuar. –Digamos que cada um de nós consiga um tempo livre. Você pode me ligar e eu posso chamá-lo também. Então é isso. Não há mais encontros secretos. Quer dizer, nós estamos provavelmente tentando a sorte. Estou surpresa que ninguém descobriu. – Ela subiu em mim e me montou. –O que você acha?

Suas coxas pressionaram-me na cama e eu amava o jeito que ela me prendia debaixo dela. –Ah. Sim, isso funciona. – Eu a beijei. Eu esperava que após mais alguns encontros como este ela não seria capaz de ficar longe de mim. Mas de alguma forma eu sabia, o que quer que Bella definisse em sua mente que ela iria conseguir.

Ouvimos seus irmãos rindo embaixo na sala, e sentamos na cama, lembrando de repente que não possuíamos privacidade.

–Você tem sorte de ter tantos irmãos. Como Anthony se foi, meus pais só têm a mim para focar. Quero dizer, você não percebeu que eu era o único da classe que ambos os pais tinham ido para a reunião sobre a viagem?

–Sim, eu não tenho esse problema. Eu quase não vejo o meu pai, com ele trabalhando a noite e bem, minha mãe, sim, não tanto.

Eu poderia dizer que ela não queria falar sobre sua mãe, mas isso só me deixou mais curioso. Deixei isso para depois. –Então você vem para o meu jogo desta sexta-feira, e traz seus irmãos?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para cima. –E por que eu faria isso?

–Você nunca foi a um jogo antes, não é?

–Não. – ela admitiu orgulhosa.

–Você não acha que deve pelo menos ir a um jogo de futebol da escola antes de se formar? – Ela me olhou fixamente. –Uma vez na vida ter uma oportunidade de ver quem vos fala chutar alguns traseiros no campo? – eu disse.

–Será que você não perdeu seu último jogo? – ela perguntou.

–Então você anda prestando atenção. Talvez se eu tivesse uma torcida melhor isso não tivesse acontecido. – Na verdade, contra Timsley, estou certo de que não teria feito à diferença. Eu só estava feliz que eu tinha caminhado longe. Mas eu só queria ver se pudesse realmente conseguir Bella lá.

–Eu tenho certeza que os fãs estão aplaudindo mesmo quando está perdendo, eu vi o jeito das meninas e dos rapazes, quando olham para você com adoração completa.

–Eu te disse, eu realmente não me importo com tudo isso.

Ela se afastou e me examinou, verificando sinais de desonestidade.

–Você provavelmente nunca foi a um baile do colégio? – eu adivinhei, pensando na boate que tínhamos ido.

Ela se mexeu e se sentou, correndo para longe de mim na cama.

–Isso seria uma suposição segura. – Ela passou as pernas para o lado da cama. –Vamos, eu estou cansada. – Ela me entregou minha mochila. Levantei-me e a segui pelo corredor. Ela se dirigiu para as escadas, mas eu me abaixei no canto.

Olhei lá dentro do quarto dos meninos, e os vi reunidos lado a lado na cama de baixo, olhando para um jogo de vídeo. –Boa noite, foi bom te conhecer.

Suas cabeças viraram, a voz de Pete soou acima dos outros. –Nos vemos no jogo!

Bella não parecia divertida, mas eu obedientemente me virei e a segui descendo as escadas enquanto tentava reprimir um sorriso. Ficamos juntos na porta da frente aberta por alguns longos segundos sem dizer nada.

Ela me olhou e depois pegou meu pulso, e arrancou o elástico de cabelo preto dela que eu ainda estava usando. Ela tirou suavemente do meu pulso. Não importa o que qualquer um de nós tenha dito, ficou claro que essa coisa entre nós não tinha acabado.

**~~x~~**

Eu andei na escola na manhã de sexta com Jasper e vi Tânia em pé diante de nós esperando na frente do meu armário.

–Há rumores de que Mike já terminou com ela. Ele conseguiu o que queria. – disse Jasper, em voz baixa, apontando para Tânia.

Tânia estava perdendo tempo em rastejar de volta. Ela estava encostada no meu armário com seu uniforme de torcida.

–Oi, Eddie! – Disse ela, quando chegamos mais perto.

Jasper olhou para o olhar azedo no meu rosto, em seguida, para a sorridente Tânia. – Está por conta própria. – Ele me deu um solavanco de punho e caminhou pelo corredor.

–Você está animado para o jogo desta noite? – ela perguntou.

Abri meu armário e peguei meu livro de Estudos Globais. –Claro.

–Eu também. Eu estou usando meus shorts rosa de bolinhas. – Ela sorriu. –Você se lembra deles, né?

–Eu tenho que ir para a aula, Tânia. – Dei de ombros, coloquei a alça da mochila sobre meu ombro e me virei para sair.

–Espere, Edward. – Tânia agarrou a minha mão, me parando. –Eu estava apenas pensando... você está planejando ir para o semiformal? – Ela sorriu para mim, ainda segurando minha mão.

–Tânia. – Baixei a cabeça, tentando pensar em uma maneira de me livrar dela.

–Sim, Edward –, ela perguntou, esperançosa.

–Você me traiu, lembra?

–Mas Edward foi um erro. – Ela deu um aperto na minha mão.

Bella escolheu esse momento para caminhar, olhando no meu rosto e para baixo a mão Tânia na minha. Eu rapidamente deixei cair. Eu me perguntava se eu estava vendo a decepção nos olhos de Bella, antes dela abaixar a cabeça, deixando seu cabelo cair em seu rosto e saiu em direção à classe.

Fui para classe e coloquei nosso trabalho no canto da mesa do Sr. Rhinehart.

Bella nem sequer olhou em minha direção, mesmo quando eu me inclinei para deixá-la saber que nosso trabalho ficou muito bom. Ela assentiu com a cabeça apenas uma vez, enquanto olhava para frente em direção ao Sr. Rhinehart. Em seguida, voltou para trás e prendeu seu cabelo em um coque apertado.

Na primeira pausa para o intervalo, Tânia sentou ao meu lado no banco e colocou os dedos até minha coxa. Eu deslizei fora de seu alcance, por isso nossas pernas não estavam mais se tocando, e concentrei-me na minha barra de granola, fazendo o meu melhor para ignorá-la.

Bella estava do outro lado do pátio, de pé sob o carvalho com seus amigos. Eu estava muito longe para ouvir o que eles estavam conversando, mas todo mundo estava rindo, exceto Bella. Eu tive que sentar lá e ficar assistindo Jacob colocar suas mãos sujas sobre ela. Ele serpenteou o braço em volta de sua cintura e apertou seus dedos em suas costas para guiá-la em direção a ele. Eu odiava vê-lo tocar nela. Odiava. Ele se inclinou para seu ouvido e sussurrou algo que a fez golpear seu braço. Bella saiu de seu alcance. Pelo menos ela nunca fez isso comigo. Eu sorri e Jasper estava me olhando de forma estranha.

–O que houve? – questionou.

–Nada. – eu menti.

**~~x~~**

No almoço eu fiquei na fila, à espera para pagar o meu queijo quente com batatas frita e suco, Jasper correu para nossa mesa no canto de costume. Eu entreguei à senhora o dinheiro e depois dela preparar meu lanche, ela piscou e colocou uma maçã no canto da minha bandeja.

–Aqui rapaz em crescimento. Tome isso.

–Uh, obrigado. – Eu me virei para nossa mesa e dei de cara com Tânia.

–Eddie, me desculpe não conseguimos conversar mais cedo.

Mudei meu peso, equilibrando a bandeja com uma mão. –Sim, ouça, agora não é um bom momento. – Eu balancei a cabeça em direção à mesa. –Os caras estão me esperando.

–Bem, é só que nós não conseguimos falar sobre a dança. – Ela colocou a mão delicadamente no meu antebraço. –Você não me quer ao seu lado quando você estiver sendo homenageado durante o jantar?

Eu vi Bella entrar no refeitório com Rosalie e mais uma vez Tânia estava me tocando. A boca de Bella puxou para baixo, seus olhos se estreitaram quando ela olhou para nós, mas ela continuou andando.

–Você pode tirar sua mão de cima de mim? – eu perguntei. Tânia fez beicinho, mas obedeceu. –Eu não vou te levar para o jantar. E agora, eu vou sentar com meus amigos. – Eu pisei em torno dela e fui para Jasper e alguns caras do nosso time da escola. Isso definitivamente bateu em Tânia e suas amigas julgadoras, comentando sobre o que as pessoas estavam usando ou suas franjas infelizes.

Tânia ainda estava de pé, imóvel onde a deixei no meio da cafeteria. Eu coloquei minha bandeja na mesa, em seguida, caminhei para o outro lado da sala onde Bella estava, seus amigos ficaram em silêncio quando eu me aproximei da sua mesa.

–Hey. Posso falar com você por um segundo?

Bella olhou para mim, mas parecia relutante ou incapaz de responder.

Rosalie deu uma cotovelada no seu lado. – Merci – disse ela por meio dos dentes cerrados, ainda sorrindo para mim.

Bella piscou para mim várias vezes. – Uh. Claro. Fala. – Ela olhou em torno de seus amigos, indiferença em seu rosto.

–Eu quis dizer apenas eu e você. Só vai levar um segundo. – Eu dei a ela meu sorriso mais deslumbrante. Não teve qualquer efeito.

–O que você tem a dizer, diga.

–Tem certeza de que deseja que todos os seus amigos ouçam o que eu tenho para dizer? – Suas bochechas começaram a ficar rosa. Ela empurrou a bandeja de volta e saiu da mesa. Uma vez que eu tinha certeza que ela ia me seguir, eu caminhei em direção as portas abertas da lanchonete e parei apenas fora delas.

Eu poderia dizer que tinha atraído um pouco de audiência em nossa caminhada através da cafeteria, e aqueles que tinham notado Bella e eu juntos foram esticando o pescoço para nos ver através da porta.

–O que você está fazendo? – Bella sussurrou para mim.

Eu não tinha percebido que ela estava louca. –Eu só não quero que você tenha ideia errada sobre mim e Tânia.

–O quê? É disso que se trata? É por isso que você fez uma cena me arrastando através da cafeteria?

–Eu pensei que você estava brava e eu só queria explicar que Tânia e eu não vamos voltar a ficar juntos. Eu me diverti com você na noite passada.

–Edward, eu não me importo com você e Tânia. – disse ela lentamente, tenho certeza que ela estava magoada.

–Você não falou comigo durante a aula de Estudos Globais. Você não iria mesmo nem olhar para mim. Algo definitivamente estava te incomodando.

–Sim, o fato de que você continua insistindo em tentar que sejamos amigos na escola. É estranho. Era mais fácil quando você estava em seu círculo com os atletas e eu estava no meu.

–Eu não entendo você, Bella. Eu pensei que estávamos nos divertindo juntos.

Ela trocou os pés mais distantes e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

–Nós estávamos. Até você se tornar pegajoso. Nós vamos continuar nos divertindo fora da escola, se você conseguir parar de falar comigo dentro da escola, você consegue?

–Não. – eu disse. –Vejo você por aí. Meu almoço está esfriando. – Me virei e a deixei ali. Fui para dentro das portas, e a cafetaria abafada voltou à vida com as pessoas inclinando- se sobre as mesas para falar, olhando entre Bella e eu, deslizei no assento ao lado de Jasper. Havia cerca de quatro fritas à esquerda na minha bandeja.

–Que diabos foi isso, mano? –

–Nada. Eu só tinha que falar com ela sobre um trabalho. – eu disse.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Eu sabia que não estava nada convincente, mas pouco fiz para tentar encobrir.

**Humm, eu acho que tem alguém com ciúmes! Bjos gente.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Todo mundo comentou que a Bella estava com ciúmes mas ninguém notou que o Edward também ficou com ciúmes! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

**Bella**

Eu me odiava por isso, mas eu me senti uma adolescente com raiva de mim mesma, porque eu tinha sido uma cadela com Edward. Ele era um cara doce, era exatamente por isso que ele não devia ficar pendurado em alguém como eu. Mas ele parecia incapaz de ficar longe e eu não podia explicar a ele porque eu sugeri que poderia me ligar apenas mais duas vezes, em cada uma de nossa escolha. Eu acho que eu não estava muito disposta a deixá-lo solto, mesmo que as coisas fossem crescendo e crescendo mais complicada a cada dia. Era por isso que, quando eu aprontava as crianças em camisetas e casacos, eu ainda não podia acreditar que estava realmente indo para o jogo.

Corri de volta e subi correndo as escadas, deixando as crianças esperando na porta da frente. –Bella, vamos. Vamos perder pontapé inicial. – Ty chamava por mim.

–Um segundo. – Eu falei da parte superior da escada. Dentro do meu quarto, eu soltei meu cabelo passei a escova por ele, olhando no espelho para me certificar de que tinha trabalhado para fora todos os fios. Joguei a escova na minha cama e corri escada a baixo. – Pronto. – falei. O porquê, eu não tinha idéia.

**~~x~~**

O jogo não era realmente aquilo que eu esperava. Em primeiro lugar - fiquei chocada ao descobrir que tínhamos que pagar para entrar, eu quero dizer, nós temos a taxa de desconto de estudante, mas pagamos dois dólares cada, e depois de pagar por todos os cinco de nós, eu praticamente fiquei sem dinheiro. Agora fazia mais sentido porque eu, sem saber, boicotei a tradição do ensino médio.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para as arquibancadas, e sentamos num lugar chamado seção estudantil. Eu não sabia como tudo funcionava, mas felizmente meus irmãos pareciam ter genes de meninos, que fazia com que eles soubessem instantaneamente o que fazer. Segui atrás deles até as arquibancadas, segurando a mão de Cora. Ficamos espremidos ao lado de um grupo de crianças que reconheci da escola, mas nunca conversamos. Eles pareciam bastante inofensivos, eu só esperava que eles mantivessem a boca limpa em torno das crianças.

O jogo começou e eu procurei por Edward no campo, e o encontrei. Ele era o número 36, e parecia confiante e atlético, passando por outros caras, batendo em jogadores do outro time, e correndo pelo campo. Mas eu rapidamente fiquei entediada e passei as horas seguintes, três (sim, três!), alternando os lados para tentar manter a minha bunda sem adormecer. Pensei em todas as coisas que eu poderia estar fazendo em casa, as tarefas para aplicações da faculdade, um bom banho de espuma, quente, mas meus irmãos estavam se divertindo, e saber disso definitivamente era bom, um jogo que eu estava trazendo eles, eu estava feliz por eles estarem gostando.

Tentei decifrar o placar, e pensei que estávamos vencendo, mas não tinha certeza. Eu parecia ser a única pessoa que estava confusa.

A multidão pulou a seus pés, ou aplaudiu ou soltou gemidos coletivos, e outros diferentes que eu jamais poderia dizer se o que estava acontecendo em campo era bom ou ruim.

Quando marcou os segundos finais do jogo, nós levantamos e nos esticamos, duros, de sentar nas arquibancadas de metal e fizemos o nosso caminho em direção ao campo. – Edward! Edward! – Pete chamou, agitando os braços sobre a cabeça.

Edward correu para a margem para nos encontrar. –Ei! Vocês vieram.

Ele estava lindo em seu uniforme, agarrado nos lugares certos. Seu capacete estava debaixo do braço e seu cabelo estava molhado de suor em sua testa. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu sabia que tudo estava esquecido sobre o nossa briga na cafetaria. Bati meu ombro contra o seu.

–O que você vai fazer amanhã? – Perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. –Nada. Você?

–Nós provavelmente deveríamos acertar nosso trabalho em conjunto, já que é para Segunda-feira.

–É o seu passe livre?

–Não. É apenas por nosso trabalho, eu juro. – Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição simulada, mas aquele maldito sorriso sexy em seu rosto era difícil de ignorar.

–Edward! – Jasper veio por trás dele e tentou dar um headlock em Edward, mas Edward foi muito rápido, esquivando-se debaixo do braço e empurrando-o. –Ei nós estamos indo até Bree, amanhã. Se você ajudar seu irmão mais velho a puxar sua doca para fora do lago, ele vai nos comprar cerveja.

–Parece legal, mas eu estou realmente tentando fazer planos com Bella.

Jasper de repente pareceu me notar e quatro versões menores de mim olhando de volta para ele. –Tudo bem?– Ele disse confuso. –Até mais, então.– Ele correu para o vestiário.

Edward virou-se para mim. –Se eu buscá-la... de que maneira você não tem que pegar o ônibus?–

–Eu posso enviar a você um e-mail com minha parte do trabalho. Você pode copiar e colá- lo. Dessa forma, você ainda pode ir ao lago tomar umas cervejas.

–Ah. Tudo bem. Isso vai funcionar também.– Eu escutei a decepção em sua voz, mas não conseguia dizer qualquer outra coisa. –Até mais.– Ele se virou e correu para Jasper, deixando-me ali de pé, olhando para sua bunda quando ele correu longe.

–Pronto, Bella?– Cora puxou minha mão.

–Oh, sim. Vamos.– Eu liderei as tropas de volta para casa.

**~~x~~**

A antecipação de usar o meu passe livre com Edward era quase melhor do que realmente fazê- lo. Eu continuei a construir coisas em minha mente e eu sabia que era estúpido pensar nele dessa forma. Nós dois estaríamos separados logo. Mas isso não me impedia de pensar nas suas grandes mãos calejadas, que tremiam quando ele me tocou, e a maneira como sua respiração raspava contra meu pescoço ou a maneira doce que ele agiu com a minha irmã mais nova.

O Edward que eu pensei conhecer da escola estava sempre pronto com um sorriso arrogante e uma gargalhada fácil que parecia que nada o colocava para baixo.

Somente, se o que eu tinha visto era verdade, havia outro lado dele que era mantido escondido de todos. Um lado que ele tinha mostrado apenas para mim. Não fazia sentido, mal nos conhecíamos. Mas eu não tinha feito à mesma coisa o deixando vir? Se Rosalie soubesse, enlouqueceria.

Mas o que eu precisava era de ajuda para descobrir isso. Era hora de uma intervenção. Liguei para Rosalie e disse-lhe para me encontrar no café 24 horas naquela noite.

Rosalie estava esperando em uma mesa com duas canecas de café preto com uma pilha de pacotes de açúcar na frente dela. Eu deslizei em frente a ela.

–Derrame.– Ela sorriu.

Eu esvaziei três açúcares no meu café, em seguida, mexi, pensando por onde começar. – Edward parece... ainda estar interessado em mim. É estranho, porque eu pensei que era apenas a viagem, o ambiente divertido sexy de Paris, você sabe?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, me incentivando.

–Eu não sei o que está acontecendo agora.– Eu peguei meu café e trouxe aos meus lábios.

–Ok, vamos acabar com isso. Quando foi a última vez que você viu?

Eu soprei em meu café e tomei um gole. –Na outra noite.

–Alguma coisa... aconteceu?

–Nós estávamos fazendo nosso trabalho, então eu o vi no jogo esta noite. Eu levei meus irmãos – eu acrescentei rapidamente.

–Hm. Aposto que sei o que está acontecendo aqui.– Ela bateu o dedo sobre a mesa, sua unha clicando. –Os meninos são muito previsíveis, Bella.– Ela assentiu, evitando minha pergunta silenciosa. –Vocês não foram muito longe ainda, né?

Eu dei de ombros.

–Um cara como Edward não vai se afastar de um desafio insatisfeito. Ele provavelmente está acostumado a conseguir o que quer.

Eu não estava seguindo.

–Ele não conseguiu ainda. – disse ela, menos sutil.

–Ah.– Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão.

–Ele quer que seu suco senhora. Está enraizado no sexo masculino, como parte da evolução, sabe? – Rosalie tomou um gole de seu café forte, sugando-o por cima da borda da caneca. –Eles têm essa necessidade de espalhar suas sementes, com as fêmeas quanto possível. É praticamente instinto. Não podemos culpá-lo, sabe?

Ele parou as coisas naquele dia em Paris, não eu. Mas Rosalie sabia muito mais sobre sexo e adolescentes do que eu. Ela ainda estava me olhando, esperando pela minha resposta à sua teoria.

Eu dei de ombros. –Eu acho que sim. Isso faz sentido.

Ela sorriu, claramente orgulhosa de si mesma. –Então, você vai se entregar a ele nesta fantasia?– Olhei para o meu café, enquanto meu estômago rodou inquieto. –Indecisa.

**Edward**

Eu estava dolorido, cansado e ainda tinha lição de casa para fazer, mas não significa que meus pais me deixariam sem trabalhar hoje. Durante a semana, a loja estava aberta até as nove, embora fosse geralmente muito calmo. Sentei-me no balcão, curvado sobre o meu livro Pysch. O sino da porta soou, e um cara de macacão parou e admirou um visor de óleo de motor que minha mãe passou a tarde colocando-os em uma formação de pirâmide.

Ele se aproximou do balcão, olhando confuso.

–Posso ajudar?– Eu perguntei quando ele se aproximou.

–Anthony?– Ele olhou para mim.

–Não, eu sou Edward.

–Anthony não voltou do Afeganistão ainda?– Ele pegou no topo de sua cabeça.

Seus olhos castanhos sem graça passaram em cima de mim, considerando nossas semelhanças, esperando que eu respondesse. –Ah. Ele... – Minhas mãos começaram a suar e meu coração bateu de forma desigual no meu peito. –Brandon, assuma. – eu chamei o balconista da loja. Ele deu um passo na minha frente, enquanto eu fugi para trás, por trás das linhas de autopeças empoeiradas e me escondi no banheiro. Eu deslizei para baixo, minhas costas contra a porta e puxei minha respiração profunda, lenta e firme.

Eu não fui para fora por quase meia hora, até que eu pude ter certeza de que ele se foi. Quem quer que fosse que tinha conhecido meu irmão, mas não era próximo o suficiente para saber sobre sua morte. Brandon não me questionou. Ele ouviu o cara perguntar por Anthony e praticamente se encolheu junto comigo. Saí logo depois disso, mas eu sabia que não poderia ir para casa ainda, ou meus pais iriam criar problemas porque saí da loja antes de fechar, eu dirigi em círculos pela cidade. Eventualmente, eu me encontrei na rua da casa da Bella, sem querer. Eu parei, estacionei e segurei meu celular na mão. Eu queria chamá-la, mas não queria usar o meu passe livre.

Eu ainda estava olhando para o meu celular, decidindo o que fazer quando senti vibrar. Eu abri. Havia um texto novo de Bella.

_Onde você está? Quer jogar?_

Esperei o que parecia ser um tempo semi-razoável, então mandei uma mensagem de volta com: _Sim. Eu estou aqui. Desce_.

Eu vi Bella espiando pela janela de seu quarto para ter certeza de que eu estava realmente aqui. Ela saiu pela porta da frente, poucos minutos depois, sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

–Me perseguindo? – ela perguntou, deslizando no assento ao meu lado.

–Eu estava no bairro.– Era realmente a verdade. Eu virei para a rua. –Está com fome? Devemos pegar alguma coisa para comer?

Ela fez uma careta para mim. –isso não é namoro. É uma conexão, Edward.

–Eu sei disso. – eu me recuperei. –Então, esta é sua última chamada oficial, certo?– Eu sorri para ela, tentando manter a compostura.

–Algo como isso.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? Em casa, eu quero dizer?– Eu mantive meus olhos na estrada, dando-lhe espaço.

Bella balançou a cabeça. –Eu só precisava me distrair. Eu poderia ter chamado Rosalie... mas depois me lembrei de seu abraço ... e você ganhou.

–Bom saber.– Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir. Bella era exatamente o desvio que eu precisava também. Ela me usava para esquecer as partes ruins da sua vida e eu a usava para me lembrar das partes boas da minha.

Sem nem pensar, eu dirigi para o acesso do lago e o anoitecer se estabeleceu em torno de nós. Minha caminhonete saltou ao longo dos buracos e sulcos, quando fiz meu caminho pela estrada de terra ao longo do lago. Eu estacionei em um local parcialmente escondido sob as árvores de gafanhotos e desliguei o motor. Em seguida, tudo ficou muito quieto. Limpei as palmas das mãos no meu jeans. Eu não gostava que esta fosse uma das últimas vezes que eu estaria circulando com ela.

–Vamos?– Ela fez sinal para o banco de trás. Assim como a Bella eu tinha crescido, para saber o que significava aquilo, ela não perdeu tempo em começar a trabalhar. Ela se arrastou para o fundo, sem esperar eu responder e eu, é claro, segui. Nós sentamos de pernas cruzadas respirando o ar abafado, ouvindo o silêncio. Por mais que eu quisesse beijá-la, eu sabia que assim que o fizesse, estaria começando o início de nosso fim.

–Então por que você me mandou a mensagem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para baixo e pegou na bainha da calça jeans desgastada.

–Só... a minha mãe. – disse ela suavemente. –Minha mãe aconteceu.

Coloquei meus dedos sob o queixo e levantei-a para olhar nos meus olhos. Ela parecia vulnerável, então, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eu sabia que ela diria a mim se eu perguntasse, mas eu não queria que tivesse que reviver seja lá o que foi que aconteceu em casa, assim como eu não queria reviver o que aconteceu comigo na loja uma hora atrás. Eu corri meus dedos ao longo de sua garganta, até a volta de seu pescoço e puxei-a em mim, beijei seus lábios suavemente. Ela não respondeu a princípio, mas depois, de repente, ela estava em cima de mim, batendo-me de volta, empurrando sua língua em minha boca, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Sua respiração estava quente em meus lábios, meu pescoço, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido.

Eu segurei sua cintura e deixei-a ultrapassar mais, todos os meus pensamentos, todos os meus sentidos estavam consumidos por Bella. Eu odiava seu silêncio, sua recusa a me dizer o que tinha acontecido, seu foco em apenas receber alguma coisa de mim. Bem, eu não odeio muito. Sangue corria apressado da minha cabeça para a minha virilha, o que dificultava a formação pensamentos coerentes. Especialmente com a maneira que ela estava traçando seus dedos ao longo da minha coxa. Na parte interna da coxa.

Eu precisava tomar o controle da situação rapidamente, ou seria o fim antes de começar. Eu rolei de costas e fiquei em cima dela. Eu empurrei sua camisa para cima e senti seus seios sob minhas palmas. Bella gemeu e trabalhou a mão em minha boxers. Ah. Estremeci. Seus movimentos não eram de todo tímidos, ela conhecia o caminho em torno deles.

**Gente, eu peço desculpa se tiver algum mas é porque meu pacote office é uma droga e tiver que fazer no SkyDrive. A Bella foi no jogo! E tadinho do Edward, lembrar do irmão ainda é difícil.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Essa Tânia é cara de pau, trai o menino e quer que ele esqueça! Todas nós suspiramos pelo Ed. Bjos

**MaluPattz: **Ela não é fácil de consquistar. Ela ficou com ciúmes mas tentou negar! Bjos

**Brubru-Masen: **Ela é dura na queda. Bjos

**Bah83: **Respondida a sua pergunta de quem vai ceder primeiro. Poderosa autora? Humm, gostei disso kkkkk. Bjos

**annacaroll: **Ele realmente está batalhando contra ela por ela. kkkkk Deu pra entender? Bjos

**Se tudo correr bem e se eu conseguir usar esse SkyDrive direito, sábado tem mais. Bjos e até lá.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Meus amores, um capítulo super legal para vocês! **

**Bella**

Edward ficou muito quieto. Ele não estava fazendo barulhos como Jacob tinha feito quando eu fiz a mesma coisa que estava fazendo agora. Então, novamente, Jacob tinha sido embaraçosamente alto e fez uma cara realmente feia. Edward parecia muito mais no controle, até demais, na verdade. Não era como se eu estivesse indo exigir que ele dissesse meu nome, me chamasse de puta, ou algo assim, mas uma indicação amigável que eu estava fazendo isto direito se era tudo que estava procurando. –Você está gostando... disso? – Oh, Deus, sim. – ele gemeu e senti meu coração bater forte, mais duro do que antes, se era mesmo possível. –Estou apenas... me concentrando. – acrescentou.

–Em?– Eu me perguntava em voz alta.

–Você sabe... em não...– Ele olhou para seu colo.

–Isso é meio ponto. Eu quero você.

–Ah.– Ele colocou a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço e me guiou para beijá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos seus ombros tremiam e ele empurrou para frente, depois sorriu contra meus lábios.

Assim como Rosalie previu, as coisas foram bem mais rápido depois disso. Ele se limpou com uma de suas meias e jogou para fora da janela, nos arrastamos para frente e ele ligou a caminhonete. Ele me puxou, mas com o pé ainda firme na embreagem, ele inclinou-se e beijou-me na bochecha. –Obrigado.– Ele sorriu estupidamente para mim. Eu olhei para frente e fiquei em silêncio na volta para casa, imaginando o que diabos eu estava fazendo com Edward Cullen e eu ia ficar caminhando para uma vez quando eu voltasse para casa.

Eu não tinha dito a Edward, mas minha mãe estava pior do que nunca. Cora tinha torcido o pulso à tarde, depois da escola escalando o galho mais alto da árvore em nosso quintal em um desafio. Ela caiu e eu passei algumas horas na sala de emergência com ela. Quando cheguei em casa, todo mundo estava de mau humor e esperando para jantar, minha mãe era a pior de todos eles. Depois de lidar com tudo isso, eu só precisava de uma distração, eu sabia que apenas Edward poderia me proporcionar.

Eu tentei não pensar no fato de que eu sugeri que a gente só visse mais duas vezes e eu tinha acabado usar uma dessas. Eu tinha a sensação que seria útil ter ele ao redor todo o ano. Mas eu não queria que ele tivesse uma ideia errada sobre as coisas. Eu sabia que as coisas eventualmente precisariam voltar a ser como eram entre nós antes de nossa viagem para Paris. As coisas em casa estavam ficando fora de controle e às vezes eu me perguntava como seria quando eu estivesse saindo da cidade.

**~~x~~**

–Emmett me convidou para o baile. – Rosalie sorriu, caminhando ao meu lado pelo corredor. –Você deve vir, vai ser como uma coisa de grupo.

Pelo menos ela não ainda não estava segurando delírios de Jacob e eu juntos. –Eu não penso assim Rosalie. Neste ponto, eu quero pendurar meu recorde perfeito de nunca ter assistido a um baile do colégio.

–Você pode pegar um dos meus vestidos.

–Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer.– Eu olhei para ela, imaginando como no mundo é que ela interpreta a minha falta de interesse em eventos sociais organizados no ensino médio.

–É o nosso último ano, Bells. Precisamos experimentar tudo o que pudermos antes de tudo acabar.

Apenas, ela não entendia que era exatamente o que eu estava esperando, tudo isso acabar.

**~~x~~**

–O que você está recebendo em Cálculo?– Edward perguntou, inclinando-se para mim em Estudos Globais.

–Humm, A.

–Eu poderia precisar de alguma ajuda para estudar para os exames semestrais. Poderia vir domingo?

–É isso, então, por sua vez, o oficial... a última vez?

–Não.– Ele balançou a cabeça, a boca voltada para baixo. –Minha mãe vai estar em casa. Isto realmente vai ser apenas trabalho de casa - Cálculos. A última vez... nós vamos ter a certeza que não há supervisão dos pais.

Então, ele estava claramente interessado no que Rosalie tinha dito que ele estava. Ele explicou por que ele ainda estava por perto. E por que não estaria?

Ele era um cara. Tenho certeza de que Jacob estaria fazendo a mesma coisa se eu estivesse um pouco interessada nele.

–Uh, tá. Claro. Cálculos.

–Doce.– Ele virou minha mão e escreveu seu endereço na minha palma.

Cerrei meu punho fechado quando ele fez. Por que me senti estranha, como se ele tivesse me marcado como sua?

Depois da escola, eu fui em direção à escola primária, mas fui momentaneamente distraída com o que vi no campo de futebol. Edward estava liderando o grupo de atletas em uma broca. Eles estavam vestidos com suas almofadas e capacetes, mas eu teria reconhecido aquele convencido em qualquer lugar. Eles correram para um lado do campo, abordando uma coisa grande, um saco de pancadas, no final. Edward foi rápido, mais rápido do que os outros caras. Eles correram até ele, batendo-lhe na bunda enquanto passavam. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e diminui meu passo para observar mais alguns segundos. Ele olhou para cima e só então me pegou assistindo. Eu protegi meus olhos do sol e olhei de volta para ele. Ele olhou para mim por muito tempo, até que outro jogador da equipe bateu nele, deixando-o para o lado. Ele correu para se juntar com os outros.

Eu tive um sentimento estranho que se espalhou por todo o meu estômago. Como é que eu ia dizer a Edward que nossa forma de agir devia ser como se nós não nos conhecêssemos na escola e, em seguida, sair à noite, estava me dando voltas na cabeça, deixando-me totalmente confusa? Eu não podia admitir isso. Eu era a única que estivera dando as cartas, mas ele estava totalmente bem com isso também. Eu havia deixado claro isso era tudo o que eu queria - tudo o que eu podia suportar. Só que agora eu não tinha tanta certeza. Eu tinha um rapaz que gostava de mim, irmãos que me amavam e uma mãe que precisava de mim. Mas o que eu quero? Se eu não estava cuidando de todo mundo, eu não sabia o que fazer... como ser apenas eu e estar bem comigo mesma.

**~~x~~**

Domingo, às 12:50hs, entrei na rua de Edward. Eu verifiquei o endereço que eu havia escrito e parei na frente de sua casa. Era um limpo e arrumado jardim com gramado verde impecável e cerca bege, assim como todos as outras casa. Eu estacionei o carro do meu pai na rua, não querendo estragar o visual com meu Dodge velho. Peguei minha mochila sobre meu ombro e me dirigi até a calçada sinuosa afiada com arbustos perfeitamente cuidados. Toquei a campainha e esperei.

A casa dele era limpa e cheirava a detergente. Eu não vi nenhum de seus pais, embora ele dissesse que estariam em casa. No começo eu estava com inveja de como era limpa sua casa, mas quando eu olhei mais de perto - as linhas de vácuo perfeitas no tapete branco, as bancadas impecáveis, a pia brilhando, era totalmente silenciosa, com branco e bege, tanto quanto o olho pode ver, eu comecei a mudar minha mente. Parecia que ninguém vivia aqui.

Depois de tomarmos um pouco de limonada, que colocou em um quadrado na mesa de café da sala da família, nós nos sentamos e abrimos nossos livros de cálculo. Eu comecei com o material que provavelmente seria no médio prazo, e escrevi uma equação. Eu apontei com o fim do meu lápis enquanto eu falava. –X é a variável independente, Y é a variável dependent - interceptação. Entendeu?– Ele parecia confuso, mas acenou com a cabeça.

Depois de mais conversa de linhas tangentes, equações, funções e limites, eu poderia dizer que seu interesse foi diminuindo. Ele estava olhando para a página quando eu falei, mas o olhar em seus olhos era distante. –Edward?

–Desculpe. Eu não estava ouvindo.

Eu fechei meu livro. –Eu tenho outras coisas que eu deveria estar fazendo hoje. Não importa.

Ele segurou meus ombros, me impedindo de se levantar. –Eu sinto muito, Bella. Fique. Por favor, fique.– Seus olhos suplicaram para mim silenciosamente.

Eu sentei de volta no sofá e ele tirou as mãos dos meus ombros. –Por que você está tão distraído?

Ele se levantou de repente e me puxou pela mão. –Venha comigo.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor cheio de fotos dele e de seu irmão crescendo, retratos tirados quando eram gordinhos e carecas, de imagens de esportes e retratos escolares, terminando com uma foto de Anthony em um uniforme da Marinha. Eu parei na frente da imagem. A semelhança entre Edward e Anthony era inegável. Mandíbula quadrada, olhos verdes brilhantes, maçã de Adão. Edward circulou de volta e ficou ao meu lado. –Vocês eram parecidos.– Eu o senti concordar, e depois vi quando ele passou a mão em seu cabelo novamente.

–Você quer ver o meu quarto? – Ele perguntou. Eu não respondi, mas ele me puxou para longe da imagem. Passamos pelo quarto de seu pai, a sua principal característica era uma colcha rosa dobrada em volta da cama. Edward me levou para o quarto dele, ele estava cheio de pilhas de livros, CDs, e camisetas dobradas alinhadas no chão. Se eu não soubesse, eu teria pensado que ele tinha acabado de se mudar e ainda estava na descompactação.

–O que há com todas as coisas?– Eu sentei em sua cama de solteiro coberta com uma colcha azul marinho que era suave e desbotada.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado. –A maior parte era de Anthony. Minha mãe transformou seu quarto em um quarto de hóspedes, e eu não queria que ela desse.

Em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira tinha um frasco de vitaminas e um jornal dobrado. Olhei mais de perto e li obituários. Eu o peguei. –Um pouco escuro, você não acha?

Ele o tirou de mim. –Eu gosto de ler os obituários e ficar tentando descobrir o que eles não estão dizendo. Como, por exemplo, eles não mencionam a causa da morte se foi AIDS ou suicídio. Às vezes, você vai entender pedaços de sua vida como um presente.– Ele apontou para um quadrado de duas polegadas e leu: –Ele finalmente sucumbiu depois de uma longa batalha contra o câncer.

–Bem, Anthony era um herói de guerra, então eu tenho certeza que o dele tem.

–Ele não tem um obituário publicado. Minha mãe queria manter tudo calmo, fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Eu considerei isso por um momento. Talvez isso tornasse a morte mais fácil de aceitar, mas parecia que tudo que Edward queria fazer era manter a memória de seu irmão viva. Eu queria perguntar o que perdeu saber mais sobre o irmão, mas sua linguagem corporal era rígida, sem saber, como se tivesse algo maior em mente. Prendi a respiração. Eu praticamente podia vê-lo tentando descobrir como colocar em palavras o que estava pensando.

–Então, eu estava pensando no meu último passe para te ver, e eu queria propor algo diferente.– Eu esperei. –Você pode não gostar, mas apenas me ouça. Na verdade, eu sei que você não vai gostar.– Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. –Venha comigo para o baile.

Eu pressionei meus dedos sobre os lábios. –Pare.– Eu ri, inquieta, balançando a cabeça.

–Estou falando sério. – ele murmurou para fora em torno de meus dedos

–Shh. Não. Essa é a mais estúpida ideia de todas.

Ele tomou meu pulso e baixou de sua boca. –Só me ouça, Bella.

Sentei-me e esperei. Isto não era bom.

–Como você disse certa vez, eu sou o capitão da equipe de futebol e luta. Eu tenho uma imagem a defender. Eu sou esperado para o baile.– Revirei os olhos, mas ele continuou. –E eu não tenho uma namorada. Eu não quero ter alguém, porque eu só vou ter que tentar encenar um ato.

–Se eu levar você, eu posso ser eu mesmo, nós dois vamos nos divertir e vai mesmo contar como meu passe oficial última saída livre, assim, então, você pode parar de me ver.

Eu exalei fortemente, caindo de costas contra a parede. Por que era tão difícil dizer não para ele? –Eu não tenho nada para vestir – eu disse, não encontrando seus olhos.

–Nós vamos cuidar disso. Sem problemas. Devemos ir ao shopping?– ele perguntou, sentando-se reto.

–Bom Senhor. Acalme-se. Rosalie provavelmente pode emprestar-me alguma coisa.

–Legal. Então, você vai?

–E os ingressos... cabelo... unhas... corsages... Eu não tenho dinheiro para nada disso.

–Eu vou comprar os ingressos. Basta usar o cabelo solto como eu gosto. Corsages?– Ele tocava com os dedos sobre seu joelho. –Nós não precisaremos deles. Não se preocupe com isso. Eles são o tipo sem sentido se você me perguntar.– Ele pegou a minha mão e olhou para ela. –Unhas– ele disse em voz alta, como ele pensava. –Espere aqui.– Ele se levantou e correu do quarto.

Quando ele voltou, estava segurando dois vidros de esmalte. –Pink ou vermelho?

Eu o examinei tentando descobrir o que ele estava pretendendo.

–Isso é tudo que eu pude encontrar no banheiro da minha mãe.

Edward estava esperando pela minha resposta, ali sorrindo para mim. Eu não era boa em pintar unhas, bastava perguntar a Cora. Olhei em seus olhos.

Eles eram de cristal verde e mente clara e brilhante brilhou na minha. –Qualquer que seja, qual você gostar mais. –eu disse em uma voz suave.

Ele olhou entre os dois vidros que ele estava considerando pela a primeira vez. Ele balançou vigorosamente a rosa, depois abriu a tampa. Ele olhou, estudando-me por um segundo antes de puxar meus pés em seu colo. –Nós vamos começar com os dedos dos pés. Eles têm que combinar né?

Eu não respondi.

Eu descansei meus pés em suas coxas. Ele mordeu o lábio em concentração.

Seus dedos pareciam muito grandes para segurar o pincel, mas ele mergulhou o pincel dentro e espalhou com cuidado o esmalte em minhas unhas. Eu tive uma sensação estranha no meu peito enquanto eu observava ele trabalhar. Levou tudo o que eu tinha para não puxar para trás e dar uma desculpa para sair da casa.

Ele mudou para o meu outro pé e sua mãe fez uma aparição na soleira da porta. Mesmo que a porta estava mais da metade aberta, ela fez questão de empurrá-la para abrir o restante.

–Edward?– Ela examinou nós dois. –Apresente-me a sua amiga.

Seus olhos viajaram ao longo de minhas pernas, que estavam esticadas em todo o colo de seu filho.

Edward preso a volta do pincel de esmalte, ajeitou os ombros. –Esta é Bella.

–Oi. – Tentei um sorriso, mas me senti mal.

–Olá. – Então ela se virou para Edward. –Tenha cuidado para não derramar o esmalte.– Ela se virou e saiu.

Edward voltou a pintar minhas unhas uma vez que ela tinha ido embora. Quando ele terminou com os dedos dos pés, pintou as unhas das mãos para corresponder. Ele tomou o seu tempo, certificando-se de que ele estava certo dentro das linhas. Isso me lembrou da vez que ele tinha colorido com Cora. Sua testa enrugada em concentração, e ele se sentou debruçado sobre a minha mão. Algo me disse que ele gostou da distração, de não ter que pensar em outra coisa. Eu não queria lhe dizer que este esmalte provavelmente não iria durar todo o caminho até próximo fim de semana sem lascar, mas eu provavelmente poderia ter Rosalie para retocar.

–Então, essa coisa de baile... se eu for com você. O que significa isso?

–Eu não sei. O que você quer dizer?

–Estamos fazendo isso direito? Quer dizer, as coisas vão voltar ao normal, gosto de como eram antes.

–Se é isso que você quer, então sim.

–Hm.– Eu considerei isso. –O que você quer?

Ele deu de ombros e usou a desculpa de uma segunda camada de esmalte no meu dedo para ficar olhando para baixo. Eu juro que ele tinha pintado a mesma unha pelo menos seis vezes.

–Basicamente, minha amiga Rosalie tem essa teoria que os rapazes veem o sexo como um desafio e é por isso que você ainda está me vendo. Nós não fizemos isso ainda.

–Ainda?– Ele parou de pintar e encontrou meus olhos debaixo de seus cílios.

Eu golpeei seu braço. –Eu só estou tentando testar a validade de sua teoria. Digamos que um rapaz e uma menina estão brincando. Basicamente, ele vai ficar ao redor até que ele atinja o evento principal?

Ele terminou de pintar e fechou a tampa, enquanto ele pensava. Ele se recostou e descansou contra um travesseiro, como se isso fosse a mais natural conversa do mundo. – Provavelmente é verdade para um monte de caras, mas não para todos.

–Aprofunde.

Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo. –Sim, Jasper, e outros caras que eu conheço. Esse é o processo de pensamento geral. Se você está perguntando sobre mim, então não.

–Por que 'não'?

Ele tomou seu tempo, pensando em como responder, olhando no fundo pensei. –Eu tive a chance de fazê-lo com Tânia, mas eu não fiz.

–Por que não? – Eu me senti como um disco quebrado pedindo-lhe todas estas perguntas e esperei que ele não pudesse ler dentro dele que eu me importava mais do que parecia.

–Eu só sabia que iria significar alguma coisa diferente para ela do que para mim, e eu não queria ter que lidar com isso.

Eu interpretei tanto o que ele disse e o que não disse. Ele não queria confundir ou prejudicar Tânia, desde que ela era namorada material, onde, quando eu era apenas uma garota, então ele não tinha tais escrúpulos sobre o que significaria sexo entre nós. Seria divertido, puro e simples.

**Será que essa ideia de ir ao baile vai dar certo? Achei super fofo ele pintar as unhas dela!**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**MaluPattz: **Será? Ela é muito desconfiada. Bjos

**Bah83: **É bem triste mesmo.Tadinha de você, trabalhando tanto :(. Melhoras pra essa sua dor de cabeça. Bjos

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Esses conselhos da Rose não funcionam muito bem não. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Ela tem seus momentos de super vaca mas tem suas razões. A hisória do irmão dele é bem triste. Bjos

**Nadini: **Agradeço o elogio flor mas eu só mudo os nomes e algumas características. O nome da autora do livro vou divulgar só no último capítulo. Bjos

**Meus lindos, terça-feira é dia de capítulo duplo que só ocorre com 5 reviews novos. E, infelizmente, esses dois capítulos que irei postar serão os últimos. Pois é gente, Bound Together já está acabando. Vejo vocês na terça-feira. Bjos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Penúltimo capítulo gente!**

**Edward**

Rosalie estava atacando Bella no corredor. Ela riu e aplaudiu enquanto Bella olhava para ela.

Só poderia significar uma coisa: Bella tinha dito a ela sobre o baile. Eu tentei não sorrir enquanto Rosalie jogava o braço em volta do pescoço de Bella, abraçando-a, antes de Bella empurrá-la.

Eu sabia que Jasper ia me falar merda, se eu dissesse a ele o que eu estava fazendo e eu não estava pronto para ouvi-lo ou defender Bella sob seu escrutínio. Não tinha chance de eu mudar de ideia sobre levá-la. Eu simplesmente não tinha vontade de contar a ninguém sobre isso.

Como de costume Bella me evitou nos corredores durante toda a semana. A única vez que ela inclinou-se para falar comigo na sala de aula, eu pensei que ela ia dizer que havia mudado de ideia sobre o baile, mas em vez disso ela disse que ia me encontrar em frente ao ginásio as nove na noite de sexta depois do meu jogo. Eu ainda não tinha dito a Jasper que eu a estava encontrando, mas hoje era o dia. Todo mundo ia me ver com ela sexta-feira, e não é que eu tinha vergonha de ser visto com ela, eu estava tão acostumado a fazer o que todos esperavam que eu fizesse. Trazendo Bella para o baile seria nada, do que era o esperado.

No almoço, porém, eu não podia evitar dizer a Jasper por mais tempo, já que nós dois estávamos na fila para comprar os ingressos. Eu já tinha ouvido que Jasper estava encontrando Alice Brandon, uma caloura bonita na torcida JV. Mas só para começar a conversa fora do caminho, eu perguntei –Então, quem está levando?– Nós avançamos na fila.

–Alice disse ele, sorrindo. –Você?

Momento da verdade. Eu limpei minha garganta. –Bella.

–Quem?

–A menina com quem eu fui a Paris.

–Interessante escolha.– Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente, olhando-me mais. –Ela realmente está debaixo da sua pele, hein?– Ele me estudou.

–Algo assim. Eu só descobri que ela é discreta. Eu não tenho que me preocupar em impressionar qualquer um.

–E ela provavelmente vai ser grata o suficiente porque você está elevando seu status social à gentileza de retornar alguns favores.

Eu ri, mas nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade quando se tratava de Bella. Mas eu não queria explicar isso para Jasper.

**~~x~~**

No dia do baile, eu compartilhei olhares com Bella por toda aula de Estudos Globais. Tínhamos nosso trabalho de volta e conseguimos um A, e o Sr. Rhinehart tinha mesmo escrito na página de título, a premissa interessante!

A antecipação de hoje me deixou nervoso e animado. Seria minha última vez saindo com Bella, o que doeu. Mas eu tinha me divertido quando estava com ela. Eu esperava que a aparição pública não fosse estranha e nós nos divertíssemos. Eu me perguntava se nós apenas dançaríamos. Fiquei imaginando o que Bella iria usar e se ela iria à festa de Jasper comigo depois. Eu trouxe calça social, camisa e gravata para a escola na minha mochila, uma vez que após o jogo, eu iria tomar banho e me trocar antes de encontrar Bella.

O dia escolar passou lentamente, e mesmo durante o jogo, eu não conseguia me concentrar nisso. Vencemos facilmente contra West Branch, 21-3, que foi bom. Nos chuveiros, eu relaxei, eu estava finalmente me preparando para ver Bella. Eu deixei a ducha de água quente correr nas minhas costas.

Imaginei Bella em um vestido preto e não consegui tirar da minha mente a ideia de que ela usaria seu tênis Converse com ele. Mas eu sabia que ela usaria seu cabelo para baixo como eu pedi. Eu olhei para o meu pulso. Eu ainda tinha o elástico preto de cabelo.

Depois de toalha, eu verifiquei minha mochila uma última vez para ter certeza que eu ainda tinha nossos ingressos enfiados no bolso lateral e corri para me vestir para não deixar Bella me esperando. Eu tive que dar o laço na gravata três vezes; nem muito longo ou muito curto.

No meu caminho para encontrá-la, eu passei pelo ginásio e olhei para dentro. Estava tudo decorado com serpentinas e balões. O DJ estava tocando alguma música pop de baixa qualidade, mas ninguém estava realmente dançando por enquanto. As luzes estavam acesas baixas e tinha uma bola brilhante de discoteca pendurada no teto, eu enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e caminhei até a porta. Este terno, sapatos pretos já eram desconfortáveis, mas tudo valeria a pena quando visse Bella. Eu sabia que era estranho, mas ela sempre me fazia sentir melhor.

Eu pisei fora, então fiquei esperando nos degraus da frente, quando ela se aproximasse. Eu me inclinei contra a grade com as mãos nos bolsos e comecei a esperar. As pessoas começaram a olhar, passando por mim na escada. Eu quase não os reconheci, em seus ternos e vestidos. Os caras da aula me cumprimentaram quando eles passaram, em seguida, suas mãos pairavam sob a parte inferior das costas de suas acompanhantes, ou nos ombros. Logo, seria minha vez com Bella e eu esperava ser homem o suficiente para assumir ser visto com ela como minha acompanhante.

Eu continuei olhando o relógio que eu raramente usava. Bella estava atrasada. Meu pé estava dormindo e ao invés de continuar aqui como um idiota, me levantei e fui para o baile. Eu não podia perder os prêmios de atletismo, que deram, antes do baile começar a todo vapor.

E pela primeira vez, eu comecei a me preocupar que ela não estava vindo me encontrar. Ela provavelmente mudou de ideia sobre esse baile ser a nossa última vez juntos.

**Bella**

Na noite do baile, eu fiz o jantar, em seguida, corri fora, tomei um longo banho de espuma e, levei o meu tempo para ser feminina, algo que praticamente nunca fiz. Eu acendi velas ao longo da borda da banheira, lavei meu cabelo e raspei as pernas. Estava no meu quarto dando os toques finais em minha maquiagem quando meu sangue gelou interrompendo o processo.

Corri das para as escadas e na cozinha onde a gritaria estava vindo. Charlie estava debruçado sobre a pia da cozinha, segurando seu braço.

–O que aconteceu?– Eu puxei o braço mais próximo para inspecioná-lo.

–Eu estava tentando conseguir um pouco de suco pra mãe, mas eu deixei cair o copo.

Havia vidro na bancada. Ele deve ter atingido o balcão e quebrou no impacto, enviando os cacos no voo. Charlie estava surtando, tentando puxar o braço para longe de mim. Atraímos a atenção de Cora. Ela não reagiu bem ao sangue e começou a chorar.

–Ty, leva Cora lá pra cima. Tudo bem, Cora. – eu disse com minha voz mais calma.

Merda. Quando você sabe que um corte precisa de pontos? Eu não podia chamar Rosalie, ela estaria no baile. Minha mãe não sabe, e eu não tenho tempo para pesquisar no Google, com a nossa Internet lenta. Eu segurei antebraço Charlie para inspecioná-lo. O corte foi pequeno, mas fundo e estava escorrendo sangue por muito tempo.

–Vamos lá, estamos indo para o pronto-socorro.– Droga. Isso quer dizer que eu tinha estado lá duas vezes essa semana. Eu esperava que não se transformasse em abuso infantil. Eu ajudei a colocar um curativo pequeno em Charlie, apenas do tamanho do corte, tentando manter a pele juntos e retardar o sangramento.

Não me incomodei nem mesmo em tirar o vestido preto que Rosalie me emprestou, mas coloquei minha capa cinza sobre ele e deslizei em meus tênis sem desatá-los. Charlie e eu caminhamos para o Ponto Socorro, e felizmente não tive que esperar muito tempo para pegar o ônibus.

No caminho até lá, eu tentei falar repetidamente com Edward no celular. Ele não atendeu. Eu sabia que ele havia terminado seu jogo agora. Ele deve ter ido para o baile. Eu o imaginei esperando por mim em seu terno e odiava que ele pensasse que o deixei esperando. Talvez pudéssemos passar no pronto socorro, ou talvez eles nos mandassem embora sem pontos, apenas um curativo mais resistente.

Não tive sorte. Havia mais de uma hora de espera para Charlie para obter quatro pontos. Eram quase 23hs no momento em que chegamos em casa. Eu dei a Charlie um copo de leite e alguns biscoitos e ajudei-o a colocar um pijama, tomando cuidado para não bater seu braço. Gostaria de saber se Edward ainda estaria lá, e se ele estava se divertindo, tendo se trocado e esquecido sobre mim, ou se ele tinha acabado de sair depois que eu não tinha aparecido. Eu acho que precisava saber. Além disso, eu queria explicar o que aconteceu e que eu não o tinha abandonado.

Esqueci de usar as sandálias de tiras que eu tinha planejado, saí em meu tênis e corri para a escola. Eu ouvi a música vinda do ginásio antes mesmo de abrir a porta da frente da escola. Os corredores estavam com luz fraca, apenas as luzes de emergência lançando tudo em sombras. Sempre me senti estranha estar na escola após o horário. Virei-me para o ginásio e desci os degraus no meio de um grupo de crianças perseguindo uns aos outros através das portas abertas do ginásio. Aproximei-me das portas lentamente. Eu esperava localizar Edward, isso se ele ainda estivesse aqui, antes de ir, ou, eventualmente, encontrar Rosalie e ter alguém para caminhar pelo ginásio comigo... Eu me senti muito fora de lugar aqui de pé sozinha no meu vestido de festa enrugado, enquanto todos dançavam em volta de mim e riam sem se preocupar com mundo. Não demorou muito para encontrar Edward. Ele estava de pé do outro lado do ginásio, de frente para mim, inclinando as costas contra a parede. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a dar um passo a frente, mas depois segui seu olhar para um grupo de meninas dançando na frente dele. Olhei mais de perto e vi Tânia sedutoramente balançando os quadris de um lado para o outro enquanto ela escorregava seu caminho pelo chão até Edward. Ele estava se inclinando para trás, com um pé encostado na parede atrás dele e Tânia usou sua posição em seu proveito. Ela abaixou-se na frente dele, e foi seguindo o comprimento de seu corpo enquanto ela subia.

Meu coração acelerou de forma irregular. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e os meus dedos ficaram dormentes. Era uma reação estúpida, mas naquele momento, o meu corpo me traiu. Tânia continuou sua dança, roçando seu peito no dele enquanto ela movia ao redor de seu corpo. Seu rosto estava ilegível, mas ele não fez nada para impedi-la. Seus amigos viram o que estava acontecendo e começaram a gritar para ele sob as palmas das mãos em concha. Edward ohou de Tânia para eles e depois para mim. Assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, senti como se eu tivesse presa fazendo algo errado. E como um gênio, me virei e sai correndo do ginásio.

Eu poderia dizer que Edward estava atrás de mim, sem sequer olhar para trás. Seus passos alcançando os meus, e eu podia praticamente ouvir o bufo de Tânia. Uma vez que eu estava do lado de fora, fui à direção oposta de casa. Eu não estava pronta para ir para casa. Andei pelo estacionamento, iluminado apenas pelas lâmpadas fluorescentes da rua.

–Bella espere!– Edward chamou atrás de mim. Ele rapidamente me alcançou e correu na minha frente, bloqueando o meu caminho. Eu não parei no tempo, e bati para a direita em seu peito.

Opfh.

–Você vai parar?– Ele me segurou pelos ombros. Eu podia sentir sua colônia, inflamando os meus sentidos, me deixando tonta.

–Qual é o ponto? Isso não faz sentido.– Fiz um gesto com meus braços entre nós, fazendo suas mãos cair longe de mim. –Só volte para lá com Tânia e seus amigos, é onde você pertence.

Eu me virei para ir embora, mas Edward agarrou meu pulso, e segurou. –De jeito nenhum. Você não pode dizer isso. Você me deixou sozinho esta noite.

Eu tinha esquecido que era isso que ele pensou. Isso não significava nada, eu o vi com Tânia e estava bem - especialmente quando eu deveria estar com ele em sua noite. Um casal passou à nossa volta, rindo quando escaparam do baile para o carro do outro lado do estacionamento. De repente, lembrei que estávamos em um estacionamento, onde alguém podia nos ver.

Recusei-me a acreditar que eu estava realmente me apaixonando por ele. Nós erámos muito diferentes. Além disso, eu sempre disse que relacionamentos na escola eram estúpidos, e agora aqui estava eu tendo uma briga pública, fazendo uma cena por causa de um baile? Eu nem sabia mais quem eu era.

–O que é isso? – Edward apontou para minha blusa. Olhei para baixo e vi que eu tinha sangue seco e iodo na minha manga, de segurar o braço de Charlie enquanto eles deram-lhe os pontos.

–Eu tive que levar Charlie para obter uns pontos. Por isso não vim encontrar você.

–Ah.– Sua voz era suave.

Meu coração acelerou no meu peito. Eu fui inundada por uma onda de emoção que eu não esperava. E eu olhei-o mais de perto, o botão baixo da camisa branca, mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, gravata frouxa em seu pescoço, e com as bochechas coradas do ginásio abafado. Eu tomei uma profunda respiração. –E então, quando eu finalmente cheguei aqui, vi meu acompanhante recebendo uma dança erótica daquela prostituta de luxo.– Eu balancei a cabeça. –Você sabe o que? Ela não importa mesmo. Essa coisa toda é estúpida, eu quero dizer o que nós estamos fazendo? Você é um herói da cidade, você sempre vai ser e eu estou saindo após este ano.

Ele se manteve firme, olhando para mim com um olhar em seus olhos, que eu nunca tinha visto, respirando pelo nariz enquanto uma veia se destacava em seu pescoço. –Você está me dizendo que está realmente indo deixar seus irmãos? Sua mãe?

Tentei dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta.

–Eu vi as aplicações da faculdade em seu quarto, aqueles deveriam ter sido enviados.– Ele balançou a cabeça. –Pare de agir como se fosse fazer algo que não vai. Você está com muito medo de fazer qualquer coisa Bella. Você se esconde em sua concha na escola, você está com medo de realmente sentir algo por mim. Você age como uma mártir, cuidando de todos, mais não cuida de si mesma. Você faz uma boa ação, mas você nunca vai sair desta cidade também.

Eu me virei e corri para longe dele, e desta vez, ele me deixou.

**A Bella bem que mereceu ouvir umas verdades! Que pena que não rolou o baile.**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Bah83: **Realmente o Edward é um doce mas, não dizem que doce demais faz mal? Bjoa

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Será que as unhas ficaram bem feitas? Bom, estou com outra fic chamada Rhymes with Cupid, ela é bem legal. Depois que essa acabar, provavelmente irei postar outra sim. Bjos

**Brubru-Masen: **Todas nós adoramos esse lindo. Bjos

**annacaroll: **Pensou que ele é com a maioria dos caras, só sexo e nada mais. Bjos

**MalluPattz: **Deve ser difícil olhar pro Edward pois eles são parecidos. Pois é flor, já está acabando :( Bjos

**Teth: **Você sumiu, não passa nem para dizer um oi :(. Bjos

**Joana Patrícia: **Respondida suas dúvidas! A mãe do Edward sofre mas também não percebe que o Edward perdeu um ídolo. Bjos

**Daqui a pouco o capítulo extra chega, comentem bastante gente para se despedir da história com estilo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Último capítulo gente!**

**Edward**

As próximas duas semanas se passaram como um borrão na escola, no futebol, e as noites trabalhadas na loja. Bella e eu fizemos esforços iguais para ignorar ao outro, o que, na verdade, não foi muito difícil, considerando toda a prática que tivemos durante anos. O único problema foi que eu não parecia mais caber na minha antiga vida. Eu tinha sido estúpido em pensar que o que aconteceu entre Bella e eu iria se tornar algo real. Mas sem ela por perto para me desviar, as coisas me sugavam mais do que o normal, além das minhas dores de cabeça estarem de volta com força total. A comida tinha gosto ruim, eu andava tão distraído no futebol e até mesmo Jasper não podia me fazer rir.

Bella perdeu os próximos dois dias de aula, o que tornou mais fácil já que eu não tinha que vê-la, mas não fez nada para tirá-la dos meus pensamentos. Depois do treino de futebol, eu tomei um banho frio e sai com a minha roupa agarrada à minha pele ainda úmida. Eu precisava sair de lá, eu não poderia aguentar mais um minuto do riso, as brincadeiras, os caras que já foram meus companheiros e amigos agora, apenas sentia como se fossem intrusos. Era irritante estar perto de pessoas que pensavam que me conhecia tão bem, só que não era verdade.

Era para eu ir para o trabalho, mas a minha caminhonete não parecia ir nessa direção. Eu dirigi por um tempo e acabei no cemitério. Eu não tinha ido ao túmulo de Anthony desde seu funeral. Eu era muito fraco para ir vê-lo agora, e apenas sentei na minha caminhonete.

Puxei alguns guardanapos do porta-luvas e tentei escrever algumas coisas, mas nada deu certo.

Até o terceiro dia sem Bella ter ido, eu me perguntava se tinha acontecido alguma coisa e encontrei Rosalie na primeira pausa. Ela estava de pé com Jacob sob o carvalho, a mecha de cabelo que uma vez foi azul agora estava rosa recém-tingida e brilhante.

Ambos se viraram e olharam enquanto eu caminhava para eles. –Hey Rosalie.

–Oi – ela me olhou, desconfiada.

–Eu me perguntava se você sabia onde esta Bella?– As sobrancelhas de Rosalie dispararam e Jacob parecia como se alguém tivesse levado seu almoço. –Eu só... temos um trabalho de Estudos Globais. – eu menti.

–Oh... – ela disse, parecendo mais relaxada. –Ela disse que sua mãe estava doente. Mas eu posso enviar uma mensagem se você precisar de mim para isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça. –Tudo bem, obrigado.

Eu não tinha perdido um treino de futebol em quatro anos, mas depois da escola, eu dei uma desculpa para o treinador Dickey, disse que estava com enxaqueca e precisaria faltar ao treino, então fui para Bella. Quando eu cheguei a casa dela, eu quase amarelei. Parecia mais triste do que de costume, troncudo e cansado. Eu não tinha notado isso antes.

Subi os degraus frágeis e notei a pintura da porta da frente descascando. Bati e esperei alguns minutos, sentindo que eu estava sendo observado. Era provavelmente Bella, jurando sob sua respiração que eu tinha vindo. E quando eu pensei que ninguém iria responder, a porta se abriu.

Bella apertou o rosto para o espaço aberto e olhou para fora em mim.

–Sim?

–Oi. – Ela não fez nenhum movimento para abrir a porta ou me convidar dentro. Então é assim que vai ser.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela.

–Você não estava indo a escola. E Rosalie disse que sua mãe estava doente. Está tudo bem?

–Vá embora, Edward.– Ela mexeu-se para fechar a porta, mas eu coloquei meu pé no vão da porta.

–Espere Bella.

–Desculpe, você não pode ser o herói e salvar o dia neste momento.– Ela empurrou a porta fechada, e eu puxei o meu pé de volta a tempo de não ser esmagado.

A porta se fechou de repente na minha cara, mas eu não conseguia apagar da minha mente o olhar vazio nos olhos de Bella, o som de sua voz quebrada.

Ela precisava de ajuda e mais uma vez eu estava preso tentando pensar em uma maneira de ela me deixar entrar. Eu fechei os punhos em meus lados e caminhei de volta para o minha caminhonete. Eu bati a porta e saí em disparada, não sabia aonde eu iria.

Quando entrei em minha casa, o carro da minha mãe estava na garagem. Merda. Entrei na cozinha e deixei minha bolsa em uma cadeira.

–O que você está fazendo em casa? – Ela perguntou.

–Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça, por isso o treinador deixou-me sair do treino.– Ela parou de carregar a máquina de lavar louça e apenas olhou para mim. –Mãe, precisamos conversar.

–O que foi?

–Vem, sente-se.– Eu a puxei pela mão e me sentei com ela na mesa da cozinha. Virei uma cadeira em volta e fui por cima dela, de frente para ela.

Ela limpou as mãos dela em seus jeans, e esperou eu começar. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava nervosa ou apenas secando. –Não diga que você tem uma garota em apuros, Edward.

–Não, mãe, não é nada assim.

Seus ombros visivelmente relaxaram. –Ok.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. –Por que não falamos sobre Anthony? – Eu poderia dizer que não era o que ela queria ouvir e estava lutando contra o desejo de voltar a carregar a máquina de lavar louça. Ela trocou em seu assento. Eu peguei a mão dela. –Mãe?

Ela não respondeu, mas eu li a expressão em seu rosto. Era muito difícil de lembrar.

–Eu não quero agir como se ele não estivesse na família. Eu nunca quero esquecê-lo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. –Posso tentar, se é isso que você precisa.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, ainda de mãos dadas.

–Lembra-se da época quando eu tinha dez anos e caí da bicicleta depois de tentar prosseguir com Anthony e seus amigos e ele tentou me dar pontos ele mesmo em vez de dizer a vocês?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. –Ele sempre foi um pouco imprudente.– Assim que ela disse isso, seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco.

–Estou feliz que você entrou no banheiro antes dele realmente costurar minha testa com linha rosa. Eu provavelmente seria um Frankenstein com uma cicatriz se você não tivesse nos pegado.

Ela apertou minha mão, em seguida, deixei – a ir.

–Mãe, há algo mais também.– Eu engoli. –Há uma menina.

–Então, há uma menina.

–É. Mas é complicado. Eu quero estar com ela, mas ela está tentando lidar com algumas coisas de família... e eu não sei como ajudar - ou se eu mesmo deveria.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. –É difícil para os rapazes de sua idade descobrir o que as meninas precisam de vocês. Elas só querem se sentir especial - alguém que se importa. Como alguém percebe que elas são, e o que precisam em etapas até quando o direito do tempo.– Eu pensei sobre o que Bella precisava, mesmo sendo ela orgulhosa demais para pedir por ela mesma.

–Que tipo de coisas de família? – ela perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

–A mãe dela precisa de alguma ajuda. Tipo como você fez depois de Anthony...– Eu parei para escolher minhas palavras com mais cuidado. Limpei a garganta e comecei novamente. – Você poderia me ajudar a levá-la para ver o seu médico?

Ela apertou os olhos, me estudando. –Tem certeza que você deve se envolver nisso?

–Não. Mas eu tenho que tentar ajudar.

–Tudo bem.– Ela se levantou e pegou sua bolsa, me entregando um cartão de visita.

–Este é o cartão de Doutor Lowenstein.

Ela ligou para o consultório do Doutor e devido a um cancelamento, ele passou a ter um compromisso aberto naquela tarde, se pudéssemos estar lá na próxima meia hora. Parecia como um sinal. Agora, se eu ao menos pudesse ter Bella para me ouvir. Eu sabia que era hora de dizer a ela o meu segredo.

**~~x~~**

Dez minutos depois, eu estava batendo na porta de Bella pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Ela puxou a porta aberta desta vez, olhando para fora em mim. Se era possível, ela parecia mais calma do que uma hora e meia atrás.

Seu cabelo estava caindo solto do rabo de cavalo, e ela ficava olhando nervosamente para trás dela, como se ela estivesse esperando sua mãe vir para sala a qualquer minuto.

–E agora?– Ela exigiu. –Por mais que eu gostaria de compartilhar um momento com você agora, Edward - Eu não posso.– O sarcasmo rolou de cima dela e ela fez um movimento, para novamente fechar a porta na minha cara.

Eu passei por ela antes que ela tivesse a chance. Olhei ao redor. Estava estranhamente silencioso dentro da casa e me perguntei se tinha alguém em casa. Comparado com o exterior claro, a casa estava escura e precisava de uma limpeza. Eu ouvi um gemido baixo vindo do corredor e encontrei os olhos de Bella. Para alguém que normalmente estava no controle, eu poderia dizer imediatamente que algo estava errado. Seu rosto mostrava fracasso, vergonha e embaraço.

A voz abafada de sua mãe chamando pelo corredor, –Bella, não há ninguém aqui não é?– Seus olhos corriam passando de mim para o corredor. –Só um segundo, mãe. Eu já estarei aí.– Então, ela se virou para mim. –Por que você está aqui? Para me ver falhar? Para assistir o drama? Eu vou estourar pipoca para você, você vai ter um lugar na primeira fila.

Eu pisei na direção dela e agarrei seus ombros, puxando-a em minha direção. Eu pensei que ela iria lutar comigo, mas ela me deixou abraçá-la. –Shh–, eu respirei contra seu cabelo. Ela enfiou a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo. –Você não tem que fazer tudo sozinha, Bella. Eu vim para ajudar.– Ela ficou parada nos meus braços, não se afastando, mas não envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim. Sentamos no sofá, um de frente para o outro.

–Diga-me por que você não foi à escola.

Ela olhou para baixo e pegou suas unhas. Eu conhecia Bella e sabia que ela odiava admitir fraqueza. –Minha mãe está realmente se perdendo e eu não podia deixá-la sozinha.

Olhei-a mais de perto e eu perguntei se ela tinha tomado banho nos últimos dias. –As coisas ficaram piores?– eu perguntei.

–Sim–, ela sussurrou.

–Bella, há algo que eu nunca disse.

–Edward, eu sinto muito - eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não tenho tempo para falar de nós agora.

Eu balancei a cabeça. –Não, não é isso. Eu nunca te disse sobre como Anthony morreu.– Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos azuis perfuraram o meu com confiança. –Ele se matou.– Eu nunca tinha dito essas palavras em voz alta antes, e elas estavam quase presas na minha garganta. –Ele não podia viver com ele mesmo depois das coisas que tinha visto e feito no Afeganistão.– Bella pegou minha mão e a apertou. –E sabendo que eu poderia ter sido capaz de fazer algo, para tentar chegar até ele de alguma forma, eu nunca vou parar de me perguntar, e se...

–Não é culpa sua, Edward.

Eu balancei a cabeça. –Eu sei disso. Mas, é preciso obter ajuda a sua mãe, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

–Depois da morte de Anthony..., minha mãe era uma ruína. Ela foi procurar um médico.– Eu puxei o cartão do bolso. –E, isso realmente ajudou. Ela tem alguém para conversar e algum medicamento que ajuda a lidar com tudo.

Bella voltou para trás. –Não acha que nós tentamos isso? Minha mãe tem tomado drogas a todo tempo e elas nunca funcionaram.

–Eu não sou nenhum expert, e eu não sei se isso vai funcionar, só sei que ajudou a minha mãe. Talvez eles não tentaram os medicamentos corretos ou a dosagem certa antes, mas podemos dizer tudo isso para o médico.

–Nós?

–Sua mãe tem um horário.– Olhei para o meu relógio. –E nós precisamos ir, se vamos fazer isso.

Ela se levantou de repente, dando um passo para trás de mim. Eu não sabia se ela estava com raiva de mim por me envolver ou se iria me agradecer por ajudar. Mas seus ombros caíram e ela lançou um fôlego que tinha estado segurando. –Tudo bem.– Ela encolheu os ombros, como se ela tivesse desistido de convocar energia para argumentar, o esforço de muito.

–Tudo bem.– Levantei-me e puxei as minhas chaves do bolso.

Poucos minutos depois, ela conseguiu sua mãe vestida e em seu casaco, e deixou um bilhete para as crianças, que estariam em casa da escola a qualquer minuto. Eu dirigi para o consultório médico e esperei no carro enquanto elas entraram.

O que aconteceu comigo e com Bella, eu estava feliz que ela sabia o meu segredo e eu só esperava que isso funcionasse para sua mãe. Com o fantasma de Anthony me assombrando, eu sabia que havia maneira de viver e eu não queria que Bella vivesse apenas como uma sombra de sua mãe, quando ela não tinha que ser assim. Eu não queria que ela tenha arrependimentos como eu tenho sobre o que eu deveria ter feito.

**Bella**

Minha mãe estava ficando melhor a cada dia. O brilho em seus olhos estava de volta, e nos últimos dias, ela tinha feito o café da manhã e colocado às crianças para a escola. E quando chegávamos em casa da escola, ela subia para banhar-se, fez bolinhos ou chocolate quente para um lanche.

Eu tinha a minha mãe de volta, embora eu não pudesse deixar de sentir como se eu tivesse me tornado praticamente inútil. Eu me acostumei a pensar que minha família estava me impedindo de ser uma adolescente normal, mas se o que Edward disse era verdade - que era para me manter longe do que eu queria. E agora que eu não tenho intermináveis tarefas, preparar refeições ou crianças para cuidar, eu era forçada a enfrentar essa realidade. Eu não tinha sido quem eu queria ser. Eu empurrei pessoas longe, e menti para mim mesma sobre o que eu realmente queria.

Eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Eu peguei meu telefone e esperei o toque parar e a voz familiar que eu precisava ouvir vir através na outra extremidade. –Ei - você pode vir aqui?

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eu estava abrindo a porta da frente e convidando Rosalie para entrar. Ela apertou sua mão na minha testa. –Você se sentindo bem?

Eu nem sequer apertei a mão. –Estou me sentindo melhor do que há muito tempo. E isso é muito bom.– Eu peguei a mão dela e a puxei para suas subir as escadas para o meu quarto.

Nós sentamos na minha cama e contei para minha melhor amiga sobre todas as coisas que eu tinha mantido escondido. Edward me contando seu segredo me deu coragem para dizer o meu. Eu disse a Rosalie sobre minha mãe, e todas as pressões de cuidar dos meus irmãos, e que eu nunca enviei as aplicações da minha faculdade, porque eu estava com medo de estar longe de casa, e como eu estava acidentalmente caída por Edward ao longo do caminho. Ela só esperou, ouviu em silêncio e me puxou para um abraço quando eu terminei. Eu deixei ela me abraçar, compensando por todos os abraços que eu dei da minha maneira ao longo dos anos. Talvez eu estivesse ficando melhor nessa coisa abraços também.

–Não é tarde demais, você sabe.– Rosalie puxou de volta e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na minha cama.

Eu não sabia se ela queria dizer que não era tarde demais para eu ir atrás Edward e dizer-lhe como eu realmente me sentia ou que eu ainda tinha tempo para buscar minhas aplicações para a faculdade, ou talvez ambas. Eu não acho que as coisas poderiam ir de volta para o caminho que elas estavam entre Edward e eu, que sabia demais sobre mim e minha vida familiar. Embora eu tivesse um apreço sincero por ele e sempre teria, ele nunca mais seria divertido e despreocupado entre nós e eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Eu tinha passado tanto tempo a dizer a mim mesma que não queria algo sério e que na escola relações eram estúpidas, que eu realmente comecei a acreditar. Ele me ajudou a salvar minha mãe, era bom tê-la de volta, então eu não tinha arrependimentos sobre o nosso pequeno acordo.

Levei Rosalie até lá fora e quando eu voltei para dentro, minha mãe me chamou da cozinha. –Você tem uma carta.– Ela apontou para a mesa, onde colocou o correio em uma pilha. Folheei até que encontrei. Um envelope de uma universidade, que eu nunca tinha enviado. Caminhei entorpecida para meu quarto, segurando a carta fechada na minha frente. Eu vasculhei o cesto de lixo em minha mesa, onde eu esperava encontrar a aplicação da faculdade que eu joguei há algumas semanas. Não estava mais lá. Sentei na minha cama e abri o envelope, e deslizei a carta para fora.

**~~x~~**

Antes mesmo de saber o que eu estava fazendo, eu estava correndo. Meus braços e pernas bombeando duro, levando-me para a escola. Cheguei ao campo de treino sem fôlego, nem mesmo percebi o frio no ar, advertência de que o inverno estava chegando. Não me preocupei em colocar um casaco, mas agora, com a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias, eu não precisava de um. Vi Edward no campo e assisti ao jogo, a equipe estava no meio. Ele abordou um de seus companheiros de equipe, em seguida, quando o jogo acabou, estendeu a mão e puxou o cara até seus pés. Alguns dos caras me viram em pé na margem e pararam para olhar para mim, obviamente se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali. Eu vi Jasper bater no ombro de Edward para chamar sua atenção. Edward se virou para mim. Ele tirou o capacete. O treinador apitou e deu um tempo para eles beberem água e Edward correu em direção a mim. Ele parou na minha frente, olhando melhor do que ele tinha feito em tempos, olho brilhante e claro.

–Hey– eu disse, olhando para os meus pés.

–Oi–. Ele olhou para mim, fazendo os nervos do meu estômago dançarem.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu puxei a carta do bolso e mostrei para ele. –Entrei na State.– Um canto de sua boca puxou em um sorriso.

–O que é estranho, porque eu nunca enviei minha candidatura.

–Eu vi no seu lixo e enviei para você.– Ele deu de ombros e, em seguida tomou das minhas mãos e olhei para ele mais de perto. –Você só teve hoje a sua carta?

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando decifrar o que ele quis dizer.

–Eu tive a minha na semana passada. – disse ele. Minha boca se abriu, e eu olhei para ele, confusa. –Eu vou assumir a loja, eventualmente, mas eu falei com meus pais e disse-lhes que queria estudar escrita criativa.

Naquele momento eu me senti orgulhosa de que ele tinha tomado o controle de seu destino, e, em parte, ele tinha tomado o controle do meu também, quando eu precisei. Eu podia ver os caras fazendo fila de volta em campo e o ritmo de seu treinador andando de um lado para outro, esperando por sua estrela voltar ao campo. –Bem, eu só queria agradecer a você . Por tudo– Eu tomei uma imagem mental de seus traços cinzelados, seus brilhantes olhos verdes e seu cabelo, que parecia estar crescendo, e então virei-me para deixá-lo ir.

–Ei Bella– ele chamou. –Eu nunca usei meu último passe.– Eu me virei e olhei para ele mais uma vez. Demorou um segundo para registrar o que ele quis dizer. –Só que desta vez, vamos fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

–Ah, é?– Eu desafiei.

–Sim.– Ele deu um passo em minha direção e fechou a distância entre nós. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me, escovando seus lábios suavemente contra os meus em primeiro lugar, em seguida, trazendo as mãos para o meu queixo e inclinando-me para atender sua boca e o beijo se aprofundou. Senti o impulso da sua língua passando com uma urgência que apenas o nosso tempo separado poderia ter trazido. Eu estava vagamente consciente dos aplausos da equipa de futebol enquanto nos observavam.

Quando nos separamos, Edward sorriu para mim com seu sorriso arrogante. –Esteja pronta as sete para jantar na noite de sábado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando que a minha voz não iria vacilar.

–Ah, e Bella,– Ele chegou de volta e tomou o elástico do meu cabelo, liberando-o para cair nos meus ombros. –Use seu cabelo solto.

Ele correu de volta para o campo sob os aplausos de sua equipe e eu nem sequer tentei suprimir meu sorriso quando me virei para ir para casa.

**FIM**

**Nem acredito que acabou! O livro adaptado chama-se Bound Together da autora Eliza Jane. Queria agradacer a todos que comentaram a fic desde o início, me motivando a continuar. Agradeço também aqueles que chegaram depois mas também me trouxe alegria com seus comentários! Obrigada gente, foi uma honra postar pra vocês! Bjos! Nos vemos em Rhymes with Cupid!**


End file.
